The Miracle
by C5SysEngFTS
Summary: What if the power of the tear did transfer and combined with another, inherent power? This is my take on it and sort of follows my "Tangled Up in You" Version 2 story. In this latest chapter, we come to the end of this phase of my saga. Please look for the redux edition to be posted with improvements made during the writing of this first version. Please read, enjoy and review...
1. Ch 1: The Visitor

The Miracle

**A/N: I was sitting here before my computer and its ginormous monitor, wondering how and why I could have such severe writers block on such an interesting subject as Graduate Level Managerial Accounting and the use of Basic Financial Statements when this idea sort of entered my mind. I have read several stories about the power of the tear transferring to Eugene. **

**A/N#2: This story "kinds of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there…, I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: Well, I decided that I might as well add my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter One: The Visitor**

The Kingdom of Corona had never been happier. Eighteen years of heartache had finally been ended in the most remarkable way; not even two months earlier and in the most unlikely of ways. Not all was calm in the peaceful community by the sea, however. The dashing and heroic Eugene Fitzherbert, the permanent guest of the ever grateful Royal Couple of Corona, was having a bad night as he tried to sleep and was tossing and turning as he dreamed, the recurring scene of sickness and death repeating itself yet again this night. In his dream; no, let's make it a nightmare; he found himself surrounded by sick children and adults, all with horrible sores and boils all over their bodies, crying out to him to save them. In his dream, they were all saying the same thing, 'Eugene, please, only you can save us. The doctors do not know what afflicts us and cannot help.' His dream suddenly ended as he heard yet another voice calling out to his subconscious and waking him from the horror.

"_Eugene… It will soon be time." _

Eugene, the only recognized suitor and new found dream to Rapunzel, the Crown Princess of Corona who had been brought home not even two months previously, instantly snapped awake at the sound of his name and quickly sat up in his enormous and quite comfortable bed.

"It is time?" Eugene thought aloud as he tried to figure out what it was time for. He did not seem to recognize any of the people in his dream so he began to wonder if he was having some sort of vision of a future event.

He pulled the dagger he kept under his pillow free of its scabbard, and quickly scanned the room for any obvious sources for the sound and initially came up empty. It was, to say the least, becoming quite annoying to him, as he could never remember the dream, only the siren call for him to awake. He did not like to feel like someone was playing a joke on him for solely their entertainment unless, of course, it was at the hands of his new dream, Rapunzel. For the tenth time in as many nights he found himself befuddled by the sound of his name as uttered by someone he somehow believed he knew, just not from where or when; or why they were calling to him.

This night, Eugene easily hearing the tower clock in the distant central square softly marking the 2 A.M. hour, was to be quite different. He was to receive the message that would send him into action to save the happy citizens of the kingdom and mark the beginning of an adventure that would further serve to cement his role as one all the citizens of Corona could look up to. As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit bedchamber he was amazed at the sight before him.

A woman of about 40 or at least the semblance of a woman of about 40 stood before him at the foot of his bed. She appeared to be dressed in a fine black or navy blue flowing gown with white floral lace at the neckline and sleeves. Her gown flowed out from around her as if she was outside on a blustery spring day. She had flowing black hair, with light grey streaks throughout, done up in a body braid that moved in time with the ruffles of her skirt. Finally, she had perhaps the most piercing blue eyes that he had ever seen on any woman; eyes that seemed to fluoresce on their own in the darkness of his room. He would later swear that they glowed with some sort of internal fire. Eugene, who also could not remember the last tankard of ale he had consumed, was not sure at first if he could truly believe what his eyes were telling him as she appeared to be transparent. As he looked ever more intently at her, he soon realized that the moonlight streaming through a slight opening in his window drapes was actually hitting the floor and his bed in front of her.

"_The pestilence is soon to strike. Only you have the power."_

"Yup;" Eugene thought to himself, "She's definitely a spirit of some sort. Who else, after all, can you so easily see through?"

The shock of this revelation of her apparent transparence soon wore off and Eugene found his voice and asked the most obvious of questions.

"Um, excuse me. Who…, or would it be better to ask, what are you? And, why are you here and why do you come before me? Do I know of you? Are you a ghost or spirit of someone in my past? I seem to think that I might know you or of you, at least." Eugene asked rapid fire, as he rose from his bed to face his nocturnal visitor, somehow knowing the answers even before he asked them.

The woman did not answer his questions, but instead issued a warning of what was to come and that only he had the powers necessary to save his kingdom.

"Who I am matters not; though you are right to presume that we know of each other from the past. However, the events you dream of will soon occur. I come before you, therefore, to give you this warning so that you may help your kingdom as my antecedents helped this wonderful kingdom in the past."

"Um; I guess I can live without knowing who you are, for now. What is this about some sort of warning?"

"A pestilence is soon to strike the Kingdom of Corona-by the sea. Many may die…"

"DIE!?" Eugene shakily asked as he dropped to his knees in horror, quite rightly terrified at the thought of those he loved suffering or dying, and somehow missing the key word in her warning.

"Yes, Eugene. However, you and you alone have the power within you to end the pestilence even before it begins."

"Me?" Eugene asked, totally confused; no, not confused, absolutely terrified at the thought of such heady responsibility being foisted upon him.

"Yes, Eugene, it is you. Just as you were preordained to perform yet another miracle at an earlier time, so shall it is for you now. You and you alone have the power of foresight and the ever powerful means to stop the pestilence."

"But, how?" Eugene asked, still trying to come to grips with the riddle of the spectral lady in black.

"You will know when it occurs and what you need to do, Eugene. However, I will leave you with these words of advice."

"Words? What words?"

"Eugene, please listen carefully to me, you have a deepening connection that will serve as your greatest ally. Do not fail to heed its voice. Please hear it and listen to what it tells you."

"Ally? Heed its voice? Hear it and listen to it?"

"Yes. If you allow it to, that is…" And with those last words, the spectral vision of Mistress Katelyn faded into nothingness. Eugene, shocked beyond words, slowly stowed his dagger and walked over to his bed and lay back down; his mind running a mile a minute. He soon fell back into a troubled, yet dreamless, sleep…

**A/N#4: Please Review…**


	2. Ch 2: The Visitation Revealed, Part 1

The Miracle

**A/N: In this chapter some concerned Coronian citizens begin to learn of Eugene's encounter. What will they make of it and will they be able to help him before it is too late?**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Two: The Visitation Revealed, Part One**

Eugene stood alone with his thoughts on the lantern balcony. As he stood there, leaning against the same railing that overlooked the beautiful city and its outlying areas, he let out a pitying sigh of despair.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Eugene muttered to himself and no one in particular. "How can I be the only hope for the kingdom? I am not anything miraculous. I am just Eugene, the new dream of Rapunzel. I am not a wizard, or a magician or anything like that! Who was that spectral woman?"

"A Wizard? A magician? Spectral woman?" Amanda, slowly walking towards an obviously quite anxious royal suitor, asked herself as she tried to understand the torrent of confused thought spewing from the usually calm and collected Eugene Fitzherbert. She could not begin to fathom what was troubling him, but was determined to help he who had done so much to make her the woman she was today.

The despondent and melancholy Eugene, alone in his thoughts, was not initially aware, however that four individuals, aware of the deepening black circles under his eyes that signified a great loss of sleep and the sudden bagginess of his clothes that signified a loss in appetite and unexpected weight loss that had begun to display itself not even nine days previous, had become quite worried. At first, the concerned audience of William, Catherine, Rupert, and Amanda attributed his despondency to the current absence of the crown princess as she traveled, with Maximus as her escort and Pascal as her companion, to the surrounding kingdoms of Estrella and Constella to meet with the other princesses as they wished to make up for lost time in getting acquainted with the newly restored Coronian crown princess. Unfortunately, it was not quite that simple as Amanda was to realize as she slowly walked up behind the troubled boyfriend of Rapunzel.

"Hey, Amanda." Eugene softly called out to the raven haired young woman, his gaze never leaving the sight of the Azul Sea, rippled as it was with beautiful white streaks as the wind gently blew over its broad surface.

"Eugene!" Amanda replied in shock as Eugene had not even moved an inch towards her yet knew that she was there.

"I am sorry, Amanda. I didn't mean to startle you. I can also tell that William, Catherine, and Rupert are there too, aren't they?" Eugene replied, an unknown weariness in his voice that none of the three had heard before, yet had them all equally concerned for his wellbeing.

"Why yes, Eugene. We are all concerned about you. What is wrong? It seems a whole lot more serious than the fact that you miss Rapunzel."

"I wish it was as simple as being miserable without my emerald eyed beauty to spend every possible waking moment with. Sadly, it is much more serious and I am at a loss what to do about it. But, I would rather not talk here. Palace and village grapevines, don't you know…"

"I sure do, Eugene. They are quite adept at getting the story wrong most of the time, although I do remember once when they actually got it right. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was early one summer evening…" Amanda unavoidably giggled as she replied; smiling as she fondly remembered its impact on her life not even four years earlier and related to Eugene the tale of her engagement to Rupert.

_**Four years previous…**_

… _**when; after sharing a wonderful dinner together, Rupert, the plan in his head and his determination never stronger, invited an unsuspecting, but ever hopeful, Amanda for a walk; knowing the time had finally arrived. Contained in his pocket was a small square velvet lined box. A box containing a very special ring; a ring he had purchased over four months previous and, most remarkably, managed to keep secret from both the village and palace grapevines. It was indeed true that a little subterfuge did indeed go a very long way; along with the innocent 'suggestion' to the particular store keeper that he had never seen him in his quaint, yet very adequate establishment.**_

_**As they did most days, he was walking hand in hand with her around the compound enjoying both the surge of energy from the intertwining of their fingers; their individual red and blue auras merging into a singular purple one, not that anyone could see it but them; and the small talk they usually made. He tentatively, as they turned towards their destination, began his spontaneous proposal, his carefully crafted script all but forgotten; the proposal to wed the woman who was the source of all his happiness.**_

"_**Amanda?" Rupert shyly began, uncommonly tentative from the fear of making some sort of dreadful misstep.**_

"_**Yes, Rupert?" She quickly replied, perplexed by his sudden shyness, yet hopeful.**_

"_**You know, Mandy; we have become all but inseparable as in the last three years we tackled all assigned tasks with our usual zeal and dedication as well as enjoying our time off immensely and, well…"**_

"…_**yes, Rupe?" The ever hopeful Amanda answered; tears beginning to form in her eyes, though not yet falling. She uttered a silent prayer that he was about to ask her the question she had so longed to hear from the man she had shared every single moment with over the past three years. The man she had known since the day in the alleyway was meant to be with her. The man she had fallen in total and absolute love with.**_

_**The sun, still just barely peaking over the western wall of the compound on its way down that beautiful early summer evening cast a reddish-gold glow upon the Royal Courtyard as she and Rupert reached their favorite place in the entire Royal Compound; the centrally located Gazebo that was the source of many fond memories. Upon reaching it – and remarkably and quite blissfully unaware of the many tens of pairs of eyes upon them, possibly staring out of every window facing the courtyard, and in intense anticipation of what everyone knew was about to occur as the village and palace grapevine had been hinting at for three months – he gently stopped her, took both her hands in his, turned her to face him, smiled, and got down on one knee. Amanda; completely surprised by his actions, the tears swimming in her eyes beginning to fall in two silver rivulets down her cheeks; eagerly awaited his next words.**_

"_**Well..., um..., I guess..." He lightly shook his head to clear his thoughts before continuing. "Here goes. Amanda, you are everything to me. From the day we met in that alleyway I knew that there was something very special about you…"**_

_**Amanda giggled at this, even more tears swimming in her bright blue eyes, waiting their turn to fall, as she eagerly waited for him to continue.**_

"…_**these feelings only grew and grew as we spent every possible moment together; the feelings of being so in tune with you something I have realized I cannot live without. When we link our minds together I feel a wholeness I never thought possible and cannot imagine being absent from my life. You are the very reason I am so happy and feel so complete. You are the source of the feelings of absolute wonder that fill me every day. I never want this feeling to end. Amanda, I love you more than anything else in this world."**_

"_**Oh, Rupe…"**_

"_**So…," Rupert finished, as he fished through his pocket and gracefully brought out the box, opened the lid, and revealed the elegant yet simple multifaceted blue diamond solitaire as he held it before her; "…will you; Amanda, ever the light of my life; continue to be such, forever, and marry me?"**_

"_**Oh my God! It is finally happening! Amanda! Please! Say yes!" Every servant and palace staffer whispered to themselves as they easily heard Rupert's question; yet, still shocked that the grapevine had actually gotten it right.**_

_**Amanda, rendered speechless for one quick moment as her mind processed his question, suddenly let out a world shattering squeal. A squeal heard throughout the Royal Compound as well as the village. The very sound of Amanda's loud and happy squeal sent the palace staffers running from the windows laughing and crying in absolute joy, before, realizing that they might miss the best part, running back to keep watching as the scene unfolded. Amanda's squeal was loud enough to draw the attention of not only those in the Royal Compound, but also those nearer parts of the village; the pitch of the squeal that many recognized. The loud squeal; the source of which everyone was sure, absent any confirmation via either the palace or the village grapevines; that sent the village callers quietly calling out the happy news of a new engagement.**_

_**She remained motionless for one additional brief moment, before; with her blue aura glowing even brighter than Rupert ever thought possible and with even more tears tumbling down her cheeks; squealing yet again and tackling an unsuspecting Rupert to the ground and smothering him with some of the most passionate kisses ever, shouting over and over again the word, 'yes.'**_

"_**YES!" The impromptu audience quietly called out.**_

_**Her joy totally indescribable as she not quite so patiently waited for Rupert to place the ring on her finger, a perfect fit; drawing more than one amused look from those few attendants lucky enough to have seen the entire episode; as well as coming to the attention of a certain couple.**_

_**William and Catherine – both reading and lightly conversing in the Royal Study while enjoying their afternoon tea, the windows facing the ocean and a certain courtyard strategically open to allow what little breeze flowing from off shore to enter – suddenly jolted their heads up at the sound of Amanda's joy, as well as her multiple 'yeses.' **_

_**Catherine, the first to break the silence, involuntarily asked. "What was that?"**_

_**William—ever chuckling, knowing what was supposed to occur that day as Rupert had talked to him about it just the day previous – remarked, with a level of sarcasm exceeding easily even that seen in Amanda on her better days; "I would say that SOMEBODY finally popped the question! And, naturally of course, that she said yes."**_

_**Catherine, her emerald green eyes wide at the realization of the fulfillment of the dream that Amanda had only that morning talked to her about and suddenly knowing why Will had chosen the Royal Study instead of the Royal Library for their light reading and afternoon tea, exclaimed. "WOW! So this is why we took our afternoon tea here! Anyway, it is about time, don't you think? I guess this means it is time for planning a state wedding?"**_

"_**I would say so, Kat. As the aide to the queen and second in command of the Royal Guard, both Amanda and Rupert play an important enough role within our small kingdom to warrant such an honor." Will replied with a broad smile gracing his handsome features, as they both stood, arms around the other, to look out the window at the happy couple still locked in a tender embrace and still passionately kissing, their massively powerful purple aura invisible to all, soon followed with; "I wonder if she'll let me walk her down the aisle?"  
**_

_**The following day, as a brightly smiling Amanda left her quarters, a happy bounce in her step, the guard standing at his post by the front door cheerfully said, "Good morning Miss Amanda, it is a most glorious day, and may I give you my heartfelt congratulations!"**_

_**Amanda, perplexed by this, simply replied, "Good morning, indeed it is, and thank you."**_

_**As she walked further, more and more people seemed to be going out of their way, to the point of being very obvious in their detours, to wish her a very good morning and to offer their congratulations as well. Needless to say Amanda was getting her first, unscheduled, lesson in the ways of the palace grapevine.**_

_**The present…**_

"…it was the most amazing thing I had ever been a party to, and even today brings both a smile and a frown to my face." Amanda concluded as she looked over to her surrogate dad.

"Oh, Amanda, that is what worries me the most, the fact that if this story got out wrong, it could cause untold damage, in more ways than one. I will regret, probably for the rest of my life that I was not there for you. So, do you know of a place where we can be assured of absolute privacy?" Eugene – his belief confirmed that he was correct in his assumption – asked with an unknown desperation in his voice.

"It is alright, Eugene. You know you will always hold a special place in my heart. You have more than made up for your absence from our wedding. And, yes; I actually do know of such a spot, Eugene. It is both very close by and quite remote." Amanda replied as she gestured to the others to come closer.

William and Catherine, with Rupert bringing up the rear, and feeling quite the sense of déjà vu, both tenderly wrapped their arms around the despondent Eugene as they led him through the winding corridors of the palace, the Royal Garden, and out to the shoreline, and a certain rock outcropping gently washed by the surf…

**A/N#4: Please Review…**


	3. Ch 3: The Visitation Revealed, Part 2

The Miracle

**A/N: In this chapter Eugene tells the sad tale of his nightmares and the visitation. Additionally, Amanda and Rupert learn something that will prove vitally important in the future…**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Three: The Visitation Revealed, Part Two**

The five, led by Rupert with Amanda and Catherine gently holding the despondent Eugene while William brought up the rear and ensured that no one was following them soon made their way to a rock outcropping that had seen much history in the past 20 years of Coronian history…

"So, Eugene," Amanda compassionately began as she gently embraced the troubled man as he sat on a familiar outcropping of rock, "please tell me what is troubling you so much."

"It is hard to even know where to start, Amanda." The obviously quite worried Eugene sighed.

"Well, Eugene, do you think it would be best to start at the beginning?" Amanda encouraged, with the others nodding their agreement.

Eugene, seeing the mutual agreement of the others, began his sad tale of lost sleep. It all began ten days ago at around two in the morning…

_**Ten days previous…**_

"_**Eugene…"**_

_**Eugene, forever a light sleeper due to his ten year career in thievery, instantly came to as he heard is true name called out. He darted up, and as his eyes adjusted to the dark, looked to his left and right to see who was there. Seeing no one, he sighed and laid his head back down. As he drifted into a troubled sleep he began to dream…**_

_**The present…**_

"I am sorry Eugene," Amanda compassionately stated as she gently interrupted him, going on to ask, "What was it that you dreamed?"

"I do not know if I should tell you because you might think less of me…"

"…Eugene," William interrupted, "There is nothing, repeat nothing that would ever have me think less of you. You are the hero of Corona who restored the Lost Princess to her rightful place. And you will always hold a special place in Catherine and my hearts."

"Thank you, Your.., I mean William."

"It is obvious to me that you are much too troubled by this to have to endure it alone. I therefore will withhold all judgment until I have all the facts." William calmly concluded.

"Thank you again. As I stated, after I was stirred awake and then saw that no one was there, I fell into a troubled sleep; a sleep interrupted by the most awful dream I have ever dreamt…"

_**Ten days previous…**_

_**As Eugene fell back into his troubled sleep, he began to dream of sick and dying all around him. All beseeching him to help as he and he alone was able to help.**_

"_**Eugene… It will soon be time. The pestilence you see in your mind's eye will soon be upon you."**_

"_**Who is there? And, what do you mean, the pestilence?" Eugene asked, frantic, as he could see no one in his bed chamber.**_

"_**Who I am is not important. I have been allowed to give you this warning."**_

"_**WARNING?" Eugene harshly whispered, ever mindful of how easily the tiniest noise traveled throughout the palace at night.**_

"_**Yes. For soon to strike the kingdom is a pestilence that will leave many dead."**_

"_**DEAD?!"**_

"_**Yes, if you allow it."**_

_**The present…**_

"I don't understand." William blurted out, incredulous.

"I do not either." Eugene replied.

Amanda and Rupert, closely watching Eugene, soon noted something unusual about him as he sighed in defeat of the inevitability of what was to come and his overwhelming fear that he would not be able to prevent whatever was coming. They both, as they linked their minds together and spoke through these very thoughts, had the same idea come to them, almost simultaneously.

"Do you see what I see?" Amanda suddenly asked Rupert as she thought she saw something in the persona of Eugene.

"Yes, I do." Rupert confirmed as he too saw the exact same thing.

"I think I know who visited him and why." Amanda replied, trying to contain her excitement of the reality of what was to come.

"Is it what I think it is, Mandy?" Rupert, also quite excited, asked in confirmation.

"Yes, Rupe. But, I need to ask some critical follow-up questions.

"Agreed, Mandy."

"Eugene," Amanda began as she firmed up her line of questioning, "Please let me know what you know of who visited you."

"Well, after this went on for nine days. You can imagine how upset I could be. So, last night, after about ten minutes of silence, I asked, no, make that demanded, again who was there and if they would show themselves…

_**The previous early morning…**_

"_**Who are you? Could you please show yourself to me? I am not sure I understand you or what you need of me..." Eugene began.**_

"…_**it is of paramount importance that you believe me, so I will now show myself to you." The disembodied voice replied, before continuing, "Please look behind you."**_

_**As Eugene stood there facing the chamber door, dressed only in sleep pants, he slowly turned as he sensed something or someone right behind him. What happened next was to leave him speechless and even more distraught.**_

_**As he stood there, trying to contain his amazement, a woman of about 36 or at least the semblance of a woman roughly in her thirties stood before him at the foot of his bed. She appeared to be dressed in a fine black or navy blue flowing gown with white floral lace at the neckline and sleeves. Her gown flowed out from around her as if she was outside on a blustery spring day. She had flowing black hair, with light grey streaks throughout, done up in a body braid that moved in time with the ruffles of her skirt. Finally, she had perhaps the most piercing blue eyes that he had ever seen on any woman; eyes that seemed to fluoresce on their own in the darkness of his room. He would later swear that they glowed with some sort of internal fire. **_

_**The present…**_

"Eyes that glowed like…" Amanda interrupted, inwardly exalted that she indeed did know who the visitor was, but waiting for more information.

"She had eyes that glowed as if stoked with an internal fire of some sort. I had never seen anything like it before." Eugene insisted, amazed at the calm manner in which Amanda was taking all this.

"And, did these eyes glow blue, Eugene?"

Eugene, freaking out completely, fainted unceremoniously as the others, Rupert included, looked on with mouths gaping open so wide that their chins were literally on the ground. Fortunately for Eugene, Catherine and William were there to catch him before he smashed his perfect nose into a very hard outcropping of rock…

**A/N #4: What does Amanda know? And, how?**

**A/N#5: Please Review…**


	4. Ch 4: The Visitor Identified

The Miracle

**A/N: In this chapter Eugene learns the identity of his nocturnal visitor…**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Four: The Visitor Identified**

"Eugene…" Amanda softly called out to him as she gently shook his shoulder to bring him around.

As Eugene slowly awoke from his momentary fainting spell, he recoiled in shock for a moment as he focused his attention on the bright blue eyes of Amanda.

"GAH!" He loudly exclaimed as he rapidly attempted to move back; a movement blocked by the legs of both the quite shocked Catherine and William.

"What the…?" The two monarchs mouthed to the other, not understanding Eugene's reaction.

"What is it, Eugene?" Amanda asked, quite surprised at his reaction although she had had an inkling that it might happen.

"Y…, Yo…, Your…"

"My eyes, Eugene? My brightly shining blue eyes? Eyes that seem to glow with an internal fire when the condition is just so?"

Eugene could only helplessly nod his head as he looked up and saw almost a mirror image of the spectral vision.

"Eugene, I can say most assuredly that I know the identity of your visitor. I can also say for sure that she is quite right in her message. I know I never told you my 'backstory,' but I guess it now time for you to hear of it."

As William, Catherine, and even Rupert looked at Amanda in absolute awe; Eugene on the other hand attempted to freak out again before Amanda placed her hand on his shoulder and willed him to calm down.

"You see, Eugene, I know exactly who visited you and more."

"You do?" Eugene asked; the urgency of his voice unmistakable.

"Yes, my dearest Eugene. I feel your anguish and doubts as they swirl within your consciousness. I want to put you mind at ease, so please listen to me. I do know who visited you and why she chose you over others that you feel might be more adequate to the task of saving Corona. Please believe me when I say that you are more than capable of handling this emergency. I can also say without fear of contradiction that you do indeed have all you need to succeed within you; right now."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because my mother was the second greatest seer of all; second only to Cassiopeia, my Großtante, and my grandmother's second cousin. This trait is traced as far back as historical records exist. That isn't all Eugene."

"It isn't, Amanda?" Eugene asked, his feeble attempt to mask his impatience failing quite miserably.

"No it isn't Eugene, for you see, and perhaps most importantly, she passed that amazing trait to me, her only daughter."

"Daughter? You are her daughter? What! Can it be true?" Eugene exclaimed; the shock of his surprise mirrored by not only William and Catherine, but Rupert besides. None of them ever the wiser to the amazingly true story of the fate that befell Amanda's parent fifteen years earlier, or the message she knew would one day be revealed to one Eugene Fitzherbert.

Amanda's bright blue eyes dimmed a little as she continued, "You see, Eugene, my family and I came to Corona from Avandell when I was only four years old. It was eighteen years ago and I can still see it in my mind's eye as if it was only yesterday…"

_**Eighteen Years Previous…**_

_**A four year old Amanda, sitting quietly in the living room of her village cottage and playing with a small doll her father had made for her, looked up with shock at the sound of urgent voices in the adjacent kitchen area. She recognized the first voice as that of her mother, and the second of someone she was sure she knew…**_

"_**Katelyn, I know you had a very bad experience in the Midland's and do not wish to return to the 'real world' as it were."**_

"_**Cassiopeia, how can you even dare to ask me to trust those treacherous and lecherous people's again? It is absolute insanity I tell you."**_

"_**Katie, my dear child, I know that once upon a time your view of one segment of the peoples of Io were quite correct. However, it is of vital importance to protect the just kingdom of Corona-by-the-sea. They are nothing like the terrible former kingdom of Leopold. In fact, today even the Midlands are now tranquil; tranquility brought on by the compassionate King William. It is he that I wish for you to help."**_

"_**Why, for crying out loud?"**_

"_**Please calm yourself. I do not want you to disturb little Mandy, ok?"**_

"_**Yes, of course. I guess I should be calm for the good of our little one as she is quite impressionable at this time and do not wish for her to perceive the world through my tainted vision."**_

"_**Thank you, Katie." Cassiopeia compassionately stated as she hugged the young mother. "I do know how difficult this is for you and thank you whole heartedly for your assistance."**_

"_**Yes, my Mistress. When do we leave?"**_

_**The present…**_

"You see, Eugene, to make a long story short we came to Corona because my great aunt, who is also quite distantly related to you, asked not only my family, but also yours and Rupert's as well to leave Avandell to come to serve the just kingdom of Corona. You see, Corona is the stabilizing force for all of Io. Beginning with our smashing victory over Leopold and Aurelius and their cruel army cadre, we have served to maintain the peace. Even today, our small Solaris force, being made up of just a few of the most amazing individuals on Io and Europa and Ganymede, is more than a match for anything evil that could ever arise. We have powerful allies; even allies from beyond the real world."

"But…" Eugene sputtered out, unable to form even one coherent sentence.

"Eugene, do you trust me?" Amanda asked, much to the surprise of all present.

"Amanda, why do you ask me that?" Eugene countered, not willing to believe his ears.

"It is because of what I am about to tell you."

**A/N #4: Please Review…**


	5. Ch 5: The Gift Revealed

The Miracle

**A/N: In this chapter Eugene learns the truth of his gift…**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Five: The Gift Revealed**

"Eugene, do you trust me?" Amanda asked, much to the surprise of all present.

"Amanda; why do you ask me that?" Eugene countered, not willing to believe his ears. He was shocked by her question as he could not think of anything he had done to cause her to feel any doubt as to her honor and truthfulness.

"It is because of what I am about to tell you."

"Um, ok. I am all ears, Amanda." Eugene uneasily stated; the doubt so prevalent before still slowly beginning to wane.

"Let's see. Where should I begin?" Amanda pondered; wondering where to begin as she did not want to freak out the already weakened royal suitor of Rapunzel.

"The beginning is usually a good place." Eugene replied, his good humor slowly returning.

Amanda smiled brightly at the Eugene she knew and loved. "Yes; indeed that is the best place. To spare you a lot of what you already know, let me begin with what you might not know."

"And that would be…?" Eugene asked; intrigued.

"Do you know the color of your aura?" Amanda asked; she conveniently ignoring the gasps of both Rupert and the royal couple.

"Um, no." Eugene sadly admitted; an admission that caused his normal royal blue aura, a very close match to that of Amanda, to substantially dim in its intensity and reveal a hidden secret.

"YES!" Amanda shouted, as she saw what the normal aura had kept hidden for the past two months. She looked over to Rupert and unavoidably smiled at the sight of her poor husband as he tried, and failed, to not freak out at the sight.

"What is it?!" Eugene asked, looking first to Amanda and then to Rupert, and quite curious of what had so excited her and surprised Rupert.

"My mother is right!" Amanda replied excitedly.

"About what?" Eugene asked, still confused.

"Do you recall what she told you?" Amanda asked, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"Well, first of all, she told me that who she was, was not important right now." Eugene replied.

"Do you see now why she might have told you that first?" Amanda asked; her line of questioning firming up in such a way as to ensure Eugene was in full control of his faculties.

"Yes. Had I known then that she was your mother, I do not know what I would have done or how I would have reacted." Eugene said.

"So, you can understand why she didn't tell you?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. Had she told me who she was, I definitely would have suffered in silence for fear of either hurting you with what could be seen as a callous disregard for your feelings."

"Or…?" Amanda prompted.

"…that you would not believe me as no one in their right mind usually believes that the spirits of our dearly departed loved ones come to talk to us in our dreams our visits our bedchambers at night."

"Ordinarily, Eugene, you might be right. In this case, fortunately, you are very wrong."

"I guess…" Eugene softly replied, the doubt readily apparent in his voice.

"And, after she told you that, what else did she go on to tell you?" Amanda prompted Eugene further.

"Well, she then went on to tell me that I did know of her from deep in my past and of the pestilence about to strike Corona…"

"…and?"

"And, that I and I alone had the power to stop it before it even started." Eugene replied, still confused about what she could be talking about.

"Did she say anything else about the power?"

"Just that it resides within me somehow."

"She is absolutely right on that count, Eugene. You do indeed have the power within you, a most remarkable and…"

"What power? And, how?" Eugene interrupted, still unsure of what Amanda was saying.

"Before I answer that, Eugene, what else did she tell you?"

"That I have a deepening connection that will serve as my greatest ally. She also said that I should not fail to heed its voice; that I should hear it and listen carefully to what it tells me. Now, what is she talking about?" Eugene asked.

"Do you recall the events of two months ago?" Amanda asked, a bright smile beginning to form.

"How could I ever forget?" Eugene happily replied, remembering the day that his old dream faded away, to be replaced by his new one.

"And…?" Amanda asked as she tried and failed to stifle a giggle of the memory.

"I found something infinitely more valuable than a stupid island, surrounded by money; alone in my solitude and greed."

"And what happened next?"

"Well, after a very exciting adventure that culminated with me finding a new dream, I suddenly realized that she was someone that I had a duty to protect and return to her rightful home."

"And, as they say, the rest was history and they lived happily ever after?" Amanda asked.

"Well, not exactly, Amanda. There was the little incident that occurred about three weeks later, or about five weeks ago that definitely earned its rightful place in the tales of the unbelievable."

"Yes, you could indeed say that. And, after slaying the dragon, as it were, what…?"

"…I'll have to get back to you on that last part, Amanda." Eugene replied, earning a hearty chuckle from Rupert, William and Catherine, and Amanda.

"I think I could write the final chapter to this tale myself, except that there seems to be one final chapter that needs to be written prior to the happily ever after." Amanda said.

"So, where does this leave us now?" Eugene asked, knowing that they had returned to the little issue of Katelyn's visit.

"Well, Eugene, I guess it is time to tell you what power you have within you, do you not think so?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. Yes it is." Eugene countered.

"I will try not to freak you out, but the power my mother refers to is indeed very, very powerful. There is perhaps no other power to match this one. This power is actually quite amplified within you because of who you are." Amanda said as she tried to figure out how to tell Eugene.

Her doubt was easily picked up by Rupert who asked through their linked thoughts. "So, Mandy, how are you going to tell him? And, do you think you should tell him the entire story now, or after he does indeed destroy the pestilence as is indeed preordained?"

"That, Rupe, is exactly what I am pondering." Amanda replied, again through their linked thoughts.

"Well, there is always the direct approach. I guess…" Rupert suggested.

"Yes, I suppose there is." Amanda replied.

"Maybe we should make sure that William and Catherine are near enough to catch him when he has his next episode…?"

"Yes. That would most definitely be a good idea. I do not have any idea how he will take it."

Rupert and Amanda, breaking their link for the moment, surreptitiously motioned for William and Catherine to move imperceptibly closer to Eugene to be ready to steady him. The royal couple, knowing that the pair had been having an active conversation with the other despite the absolute silence, moved ever closer to Eugene, prepared to catch him if necessary as Amanda decided upon the best way to tell him; the direct and to the point approach.

"Eugene?" Amanda tentatively asked.

"Yes, Amanda." Eugene replied, uncertain of where Amanda was going with this.

"I guess there is only one way to tell you this." Amanda said, biting her lip slightly and cocking her head to the side as she both looked upon the features of the hero of Corona and she decided on her exact phrasing.

"Tell me what?" Eugene replied; quite the perplexed look gracing his features as he pondered Amanda's look.

"Well, Eugene, it is quite simple. You have the power of the sun within you."

"WHAT?!" Eugene shouted, completely flabbergasted, before unceremoniously fainting into the waiting arms of the quite shocked, yet very quick reacting royal couple of William and Catherine.

**A/N #4: Please Review…**


	6. Ch 6: The Tactic Learned, Part 1

The Miracle

**A/N: In this chapter Eugene learns how to heal…**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Six: The Tactic Learned, Part 1**

"Well, Eugene, it is quite simple. You have the power of the sun within you."

"I have the…, WHAT?!" Eugene shouted, completely surprised and rendered speechless by it all, before unceremoniously fainting into the waiting arms of the similarly quite shocked, yet very quick reacting royal couple of William and Catherine.

"Oh, dear. I can only imagine how Rapunzel would take these episodes if she was here to witness them." Catherine sighed as she helped her husband William to catch the unconscious Eugene as he unceremoniously dropped towards their waiting arms.

"Yes, I do believe that she might not take it any better than Eugene, under the circumstances. I also believe that he has had enough excitement for today. Let's get him back to his room so he can rest and then see if his appetite has returned." William offered.

"That is a good idea, William. He will need his full strength and wits about him as I suspect the events he has envisaged will soon begin, if not within the next few days to a week." Amanda replied as she and Catherine led the way from the shore and back towards their rooms within the private wing of the palace.

"Do you think that he will be able to make more sense of the dream or visitation if he has another?" Catherine asked, wondering how the future course of events will play themselves out.

"I hope so, Catherine." Amanda replied as she pondered that very thing.

Eugene, back in his private bedchamber, was contently napping, dreaming not of the sick, but of his new dream Rapunzel and regaining his strength when he heard a loud thwack against the window of his room. Waking at the loud report, he quickly rose and walked to his private balcony. He cautiously opened the door and looked around; trying to see if he could see what had made the noise. At first he didn't see anything and thought he might have been imagining things, until he used his ears instead of his eyes and moved towards the faint chirping of an obviously injured bird.

Meanwhile, in another part of the palace, Amanda and Rupert were having a conversation about everything in general and nothing in particular when they both sensed that someone or something had just been injured on the palace grounds. As they both reached out, they located the source of the pain; Eugene's balcony.

"This could be it, Rupert! This could be where he learns how to use his gift!" Amanda exclaimed as they both rushed towards Eugene's room, gesturing to William and Catherine as they blazed by at a full run. The two monarchs, never ones to question the actions of Amanda, Rupert or Eugene, took off after them, ever eager to see what was to come.

Having located the source of the sounds, Eugene soon discovered a small swallow with an obviously quite injured if not broken wing. As he tried to keep himself calm for both his and the bird's sake, he gingerly lifted the bird and carried it into his room and over to his desk. He closely examined the bird and noted the obviously broken wing. The tip of the wing stuck out at a strange angle.

"Relax my little friend." Eugene softly cooed as he somehow willed the little bird to end it struggle to free itself and instead looked up at the bright hazel eyes of its savior.

"Can you sense it?" Amanda asked as she and Rupert quickly made their way to the wing of the palace containing the private rooms of the royals and their guests.

"Yes, Mandy. I can sense that Eugene is beginning to become more in tune with his environment; and, something more." Rupert replied, trying and failing to hide the perplexing feelings of somehow knowing something momentous was about to happen yet again to both Amanda and Eugene.

Amanda, not really paying attention, completely missed on Rupert's feelings of awe.

Meanwhile, back at his room, Eugene smiled as the bird seemed to understand him and calmed itself and allowed Eugene a closer examination.

"Now, let's see, how can I…" Eugene began.

"…save this little creature, Eugene?" A familiar voice softly replied.

Eugene, recognizing the voice, somehow remained calm as he replied. "Yes, Katelyn, that is exactly what I was about to say."

"I see you know who I am now." Katelyn contentedly replied as she materialized before him.

"Yes. You are Mistress Katelyn, sister of Lord Andrew of Avandell and the mother of one of my favorite people, the amazing and kind Amanda MacIntyre."

"Yes, indeed. You have moved closer to becoming one with that which surrounds you."

"I just do not know how I know of you." Eugene added.

"I would not expect you to remember, Eugene, but I am your Godmother."

"My GODMOTHER?!"

"Yes, my dear Eugene Fitzherbert."

"But…"

"I was there when you were born, and watched you grow into quite the rambunctious toddler before leaving Avandell for Corona when you were eight."

"Oh, Tia Katie…"

"There is more, Eugene."

"There is?"

"Yes. You see, there is another here to see you; another to help you."

"What?"

As Eugene stood there, and as Amanda and Rupert, with the royal couple bringing up the rear, arrived right outside the door of his room, a second figure materialized beside that of Katelyn.

At first, Eugene did not believe his eyes, for standing there beside Katelyn was a second woman; but, not just any woman. No, this woman had the kindest hazel eyes and both a familiar smile and facial features as well as a similar brown hair color. Needless to say, both Eugene and the couples of Amanda and Rupert and William and Catherine, who had surreptitiously opened the door and snuck in, were absolutely shocked as they all took in the spectral sights of Eugene's and Amanda's mothers.

"Mama?" Eugene and Amanda both quietly sighed as they took a step towards them.

"Yes, my darling child." Both Katelyn and Kimberly, Eugene's mother, replied.

"How are you…?"

"We have always been with you. At your darkest times, you were never alone even if you might have felt that way."

"Amanda, I am so very proud of what you have become." Katelyn kindly said with the brightest smile; a smile that shone as brightly as her blue eyes and was the perfect match of that gracing Amanda's features.

"As am I, Eugene." Kimberly replied.

"But…?" Eugene asked, wondering how anyone could be proud of the terrible life choices he had made in the recent past.

"I know, Eugene. You feel that I should not be proud of you for some choices you made. Yes?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, yes." Eugene sadly stated, tears beginning to stream down his cheek at a steady rate.

"What you did in the past, Eugene, pales to what you have accomplished in the last eight weeks. You totally vindicated your past self with the selfless act of returning Rapunzel to her rightful place and then defending her, even at the cost of something so dear to you…" Kimberly said, before stopping as she saw what was about to happen, as did Katelyn and both Rupert and Amanda and William and Catherine.

As Eugene stood there, speechless at the kindness that still managed to find itself his way, the injured bird still cradled in his strong hands and held tenderly to his chest, a single tear; a single gold tinted tear finally reached the line of his jaw and dropped unwaveringly towards the injured bird.

What was to happen next was to leave everyone completely flabbergasted…, and then some!

**A/N #4: Please Review…**


	7. Ch 7: The Tactic Learned, Part 2

The Miracle

**A/N: In this chapter Eugene learns how to heal; and the true extent of his new found power; a power many times greater than he or Amanda first thought…**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Seven: The Tactic Learned, Part 2**

The tear, falling from Eugene's jawline and making its way towards the injured bird seemed to slow as it fell. To those watching, it seemed like it would never reach its target. When it finally did, it was almost anti-climactic as at first nothing seemed to happen.

"Eugene…" Kimberly sighed, as she looked at her son in absolute awe.

"Mama…?" Eugene replied, perplexed at her tone.

"Oh, honey. Would you look at that?" Kimberly asked as she gestured for her son to look down at the injured bird.

At first Eugene could not believe what he was seeing, nor could anyone else for that matter. Nothing in any of the seven's previous experiences, to include that of Eugene as he had thrice seen the glow of Rapunzel's hair, prepared them for what they were to witness.

As they all watched, the injured bird began to glow from within with a surreal golden glow. The glow began at the point where the tear drop had landed and quickly absorbed into the injured wing and slowly began to spread outward. As it spread, it gained in intensity; soon bathing the entire room in a heavenly glow. As the stunned onlookers watched, the once broken wing slowly straightened and reformed itself, the broken bones miraculously healed by the power of the sun. The blindingly bright glow of the tear drop spread and shaped itself in the form of a most miraculous flower with multi-hued tendrils fanning out to all the corners of the room as they spread and spiraled about, flitting here and there as they wound their way around the room before fading back into the bird's flank. The glow faded to nothingness, plunging the room into a momentary darkness as the onlooker's eyes re-adjusted themselves.

"Wow!" William and Catherine replied as they watched the now uninjured bird slowly stand in Eugene's hand and gaze up at him as if a savior, which he was, in a way. He gingerly exercised his wing a few times, playfully nipped at Eugene's thumb before flying gracefully out the open balcony doors.

The now quite stunned collection of Coronian citizens all sputtered out, "The power of the sun…?"

"Yes." The spectral visions of Katelyn and Kimberly stated.

"What else can it do?"

Katelyn and Kimberly, knowing what was to come later, decided to play it safe and simply say, "It can do whatever Eugene wishes it to."

"Wishes it to?" Eugene asked, quite perplexed by this newest revelation.

"Yes, within reason of course." Kimberly stated with a seriousness that was not missed by those present and was taken to mean that he did not have the power of life over death. Of course, as events were to play out, this could not be further from the truth.

"Eugene, please be careful and listen to the inner voice of the Wirkungen as it is sure not to mislead you." Katelyn stated as she and Kimberly slowly faded from view.

"Oh, mama." The tearful Eugene and Amanda sighed as they were both embraced warmly by William and Catherine.

"So, Eugene, would you like to get something to eat so that you do not appear too scrawny when Rapunzel returns in three days' time?" Catherine asked, attempting and succeeding to lighten the mood.

"That would be most wonderful, Catherine."

"Dinner should be ready any time now, I should think." William added, as he heard the clock tolling six in the not so distant village square.

"Let's eat then!" Eugene happily shouted as he was the first to run out the door, quickly making his way towards the dining room.

"EUGENE!" The four shouted, happy to see the true self of Eugene roaring back.

"What took you so long?" Eugene happily asked as the others reached the ornately decorated dining room.

"EUGENE!"

Dinner was a quiet affair as both Amanda and Eugene seemed deep in reflective thought. In order to spare them any further heartache, the other's attempted to keep the conversation light and airy, instead concentrating on the coming Ioian Ball of Celebration. This gala affair, lasting four days and culminating in perhaps the biggest formal ball of the year, was set to celebrate the wonderful relationship enjoyed by the four Kingdoms' of Constella, Corona, Estrella, and Orion as they renewed almost one hundred years of unity.

The next morning as the sun began to rise, and after having the first nightmare free sleep in almost two weeks, Eugene awoke refreshed and ready to face the world. He quickly dressed in his favorite white shirt with blue vest and brown pants. He chose his favorite old boots as they were the most comfortable pair he owned as well as having a sentimental value as well.

"Good morning Eugene, out and about so early?" Catherine asked, quite surprised to see him up before noon, as she happened upon the young man as he reached the front foyer of the palace.

"_Eugene, hear me … soon it will come…"_

"I…, I tho…, I thought I would go out for a walk and get some fresh air, Catherine." Eugene stutteringly replied as he suddenly felt something that he was sure was very near.

"Are you going out far?" She asked, ever curious to see what was to happen next and wanting to be there to witness it first-hand.

"_Eugene, the time has come; the weak shall suffer first…"_

"I…, um. Yes. I thou…; I thought I might go to the orphanage to see the children. I haven't stopped by there in such a long time. They always seem to be most vulnerable despite the efforts we have recently made to improve their lot in life. If you will excuse me, I shall be on my way." Eugene abruptly replied as he turned and began to walk away, suddenly quite distracted by something or some…"

"_Yes, Eugene. There is where you will find the pestilence's first victim. Be mindful of your surroundings…"_

"Of course…" Eugene whispered to himself, almost silently.

Catherine, always observant of changes to the norm and knowing that it had been quite recently when he had last visited the orphans and sensing something more, decided that she would remain with Eugene, at least for the morning, as he suddenly seemed quite distracted by something.

"Eugene, wait! I wish to come too." Catherine replied as she jogged up to him.

"Of course, my ladyship," Eugene replied as he held his arm for her, "if I may?"

"Always the gentleman..." Catherine giggled, amazed at the politeness of the former Flynn Rider, as he gracefully took her arm and walked the pair towards the compound gate.

"Good morning, your highness; Sir Eugene." Sergeant Major Samuel stated as he bowed in respect to the pair as they walked up to the front gate.

"Yes, it is, Samuel." Catherine replied.

"Going for a little stroll around the village?"

"Um…, well. No, not really. I mean…, it has been so long since I visited the orphanage and all…" Eugene, his cheeks reddening, stammered out, his garbled speech surprising the veteran NCO.

"Are you alright, Eugene?" The concerned Samuel asked, he being perfectly aware of the orphanage visit made by both him and Rapunzel the day prior to her departure.

"_Eugene, you must hurry…"_

"Yes; of course." Eugene fibbed. He was not alright. He was downright terrified. How would he, by himself, stop the sickness and death?

"Take care, Eugene…" A concerned Samuel added as the pair walked off; he too walking towards the palace, intent on finding Rupert and Amanda to report Eugene's unusual behaviors.

"Eugene, are you alright?" Catherine finally asked as the pair walked in silence.

"To be perfectly honest, Catherine, I am terrified."

"Why?"

"It is time…" Eugene mumbled, more to himself.

"It is time, Eugene?" Catherine asked, surprised that the time was already upon them and grateful that Rapunzel was not due back for another two and a half days.

"Yes, Catherine. I have voices in my head telling me that I must go to the orphanage right now to stop the pestilence."

"Oh, so it indeed is time." Catherine decisively stated, even though she did not feel all that confident at the moment.

"Yes. It is indeed the time for action…" Eugene replied before suddenly stopping as he heard yet again another important piece of information.

"…_Eugene, the pestilence is arriving from the docks."_

"Soldier!" Eugene suddenly called to a nearby guard, his epiphany suddenly ringing out to him.

"Sir!"

"Go to the docks! Quickly! Tell them to kill all rodents they discover; with extreme prejudice! Set out all the traps you can. Burn the carcasses and ensure nothing, I repeat nothing remains! Destroy all the cargoes and ships arriving from Cretania; by fire; ensure nothing remains, not even ash!"

"Yes sir. Of course, Sir Eugene." The guard replied as he ran off to carry out the order.

"_Yes, Eugene, the vectors of the pestilence will be destroyed, you have all under control … except for one sick child; one will be all it takes …"_

"Catherine! We must hurry!" Eugene cried as he suddenly took off running the mile and a half to the orphanage.

"GO! I will catch up!" Catherine stated, as she turned to borrow a nearby soldier's horse.

Running like the wind, Eugene quickly arrived at the orphanage, much to the surprise of Nan, still the able caretaker even after thirty plus years.

"NAN!" Eugene shouted, out of breath.

"Eugene? What are you…?"

"There is no time. Are there any sick children?"

Nan, surprised by Eugene's question could only nod her head and gesture to a small room off the main hall.

"Little Becky must have been bitten by some sort of rodent during the night." Nan sadly said as she gestured to the obviously quite ill little blond haired, blued-eyed girl.

"_She is the one. You are just in time. You know what to do…"  
_

"Nan, please excuse me for a moment." Eugene asked as he, entered the room and softly closed the door.

"Of course." Nan replied, knowing that Eugene would explain all when he had a chance.

"Rest easy little one. I am here to help you, ok?" Eugene kindly said; he not even noticing the ugly boils beginning to form on her arms and legs.

"Um, ok…" Little Becky sadly sighed, the pain of the illness wracking her little body. She was mesmerized by the handsomeness of the one she once knew as Flynn Rider.

"Let's see. The tear is one way to heal. I wonder if my touch will work too; while I sing the song. I guess there is only one way to find out." Eugene softly spoke, more to himself, although Becky, Nan, and Catherine, who had just arrived, easily heard him. They all pondered the words spoken.

"Tear? Touch? Song? What song must he sing?" The three thought to themselves.

"_Good, Eugene, good; you are listening to your feelings. The power will flow through you unimpeded now…"_

Catherine was standing there with Nan and lightly conversing, after finally catching up with Eugene and was to be as amazed by what was to follow as was Nan, the other children, and, perhaps all the citizens of Io.

Eugene, taking a deep cleansing breath to relax and to draw in a new found power, gently placed his hands on Becky's forehead, grimacing at the extremely feverish touch, and distended stomach and began to sing…

"_Yes, Eugene; you are indeed one with the Wirkungen…"_

"**Flower gleam and glow…,"**

As he began to sing, the awesome power of the universe began to funnel through him; his normally hazel eyes began to glow with a surreal golden hue; as if his eyes were two miniature suns themselves. At first little Becky was frightened, but she soon relaxed as Eugene softly sang to her the song he had heard three times.

"…**let your powers shine…,"**

As he finished the second stanza, the glow of his eyes had spread to his entire head, lightly bathing the room in a golden light. Becky, completely amazed by the sight, was too awestruck to be frightened.

"…**make the clock reverse…,"**

The glow, spreading throughout his upper body and growing ever brighter, began to shine out the single window of the room and reflecting as many wonderful designs on the ground as a kaleidoscope would, and coming to the attention of Catherine and Nan as they softly conversed outside.

"What the…?" The two women asked, their eyes wide as they looked first to the other and then to the building, stunned into silence and immobilized by shock as they took in the sight of the eerily glowing Eugene visible, as he was, through the single window.

"…**bring back once was mine…,"**

The glow, now surpassing the brightness of the cloud obscured sun, had now spread from his upper body down his arms and hands, and into the young girl's body, causing her to begin to faintly glow as well. Becky could almost hear and feel the invasive bacteria's screams of agony and attempted flight as they were surely destroyed by the universe's ultimate creative power.

"…**heal what has been hurt…,"**

With this phrase, the girl's entire body suddenly glowed as bright as the sun as the invasive bacteria were quite quickly isolated and completely and totally destroyed; all the while returning her health to normal. She involuntarily shuddered as the fever suddenly left her little body along with all the sickening bacteria. Her flushed and scarred skin soon returned to its normal light complexion as the sores instantly healed.

"…**change the fates design…,"**

As Eugene continued singing, his and Becky's glow grew brighter and spread out even further, soon encompassing the very ground on which the orphanage was sited and actually destroying the one remaining disease carrying rodent.

"_You have done it Eugene! The final vector has been destroyed…"_

Additionally, as the glow permeated every nook and cranny of the entire orphanage and killed every vermin within and without the orphanage grounds, the building itself began a transformation into a home worthy of princes and princesses, let alone the poor Ioian orphans. Catherine and Nan, and the children outside playing, rendered even more speechless than before, could only stare, wide-eyed as the entire orphanage seemed to transform into a palatial villa.

"What is happening?!" The children asked in unison.

"…**save what has been lost…,"**

The golden heavenly glow, now so bright as to make the light of the sun seem no brighter than the smallest candle, soon rapidly spread out even further afield into the many nearby villages. Citizens all over Io were soon stunned by its brightness and power; even those so far a field that the glow appeared as only a faint glow on the horizon although its effect brought forth bounty where only destitution had reigned. Needless to say, the poor residents living closer to the capital of Corona were first terrified and then amazed as their drought wilted crops, victims of the poor rains that year, grew out into their full glory, ever ready for the harvest. The slack jawed villagers, happily realizing that all was not lost, dropped everything and quickly made their way in the direction of the glow, curious as to its origin. As they approached what they thought was the orphanage, they were amazed to see what could be described as the Royal Coronian Palatial Apartments, in miniature.

"…**bring back what once was mine…," **

The glow, now so bright as to be seen even as far afield as Estrella, Constella, and Orion as well as coming to the attention of those citizens of Avandell, caused a surprised princess to state that she had to get back home, immediately, as she hurriedly packed, poor Pascal never more confused by his friend's actions than now.

"…**what once was mine." **

"_You did it, Eugene! You saved all of Io! The pestilence has been obliterated! We knew you were noble enough to wield such power. You, and another, will soon be suitably rewarded…"_

As the final phrase faded into silence the still glowing, yet slowly dimming, figure of Eugene looked down at the now quite healthy and brightly smiling eight year old Becky as she looked up so very lovingly at her savior. He quite happily, although two unique and joyous tears had begun to slowly stream down his cheeks, picked her up as she eagerly reached up to and firmly hugged him about the neck, and walked outside where a large crowd had gathered. Each and every individual present was singularly intent on seeing the source of the miracle first hand. Eugene had barely emerged from the orphanage's front entrance and walked outside into the road fronting the orphanage when a round of thunderous applause quite easily startled him. Stunned by the applause and cheering of people who once loathed him, the two gold tinted tears suddenly and quickly ran down his cheeks and dropped from his lower jaw onto the dirt road outside of the orphanage. What was to happen next was to stun all of Corona.

No; it was to stun all of Io!

**A/N #4: Please Review…**


	8. Ch 8: The Miracle Revealed, Part 1

The Miracle

**A/N: In this chapter Eugene is humbled by an outpouring of affection and more…**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Eight: The Miracle Revealed, Part 1**

"It is finally time, my lost ones. Come to me..." Cassiopeia said. She happily and quite easily sensed Eugene's successful and victorious battle against the Black Death, the inner turmoil as it reverberated through the Wirkungen, and his coming request. She beckoned for them, with an exaggerated beckoning flourish of her arms as she and her daughter Annabella and her husband Andrew awaited the unplanned visit from their dear Katelyn and Kimberly, and their dearly departed husbands as well.

"Yes it is, mother. I never thought the day would arrive. It is to be the most miraculous affair, is it not?" Annabella; who also felt the great disturbance as Eugene prevailed against the pestilence as well as his inner conflict. She could not, however, sense the coming request; as she replied, her voice betraying some of the doubt she unavoidably felt.

"We shall see, Annie. I do believe it will be most miraculous, however."

"It has been so long, Cassiopeia." Andrew, who did not know what to make of the many disturbances he felt, sighed; a single tear running down his face.

Meanwhile, back in Corona, the two gold tinted tears struck the dirt road outside the now quite palatial and well equipped Royal Coronian Home for Orphaned Boys and Girls. The massively powerful and benign explosion of golden light was to leave all temporarily blinded as it rushed out in all directions at, you guessed it, the speed of light, and leaving all stunned beyond words. The blast of happy radiant light, moving out in an ever widening circle of positive energy, easily healed all that ailed, whether man, animal, or plant on Io. It also effectively destroyed all disease carrying vermin, to include mosquitoes, ticks, and fleas, ending forever the threat of any and all forms of communicable diseases anywhere on Sonnen-3.

The massive explosion of light faded almost as quickly as it had arrived, and left even more miracle upon miracle in its wake.

"Oh my GOD! You did it, Eugene! You destroyed the pestilence! We are saved!" The almost hysterically happy and very un-royal Queen Catherine shouted as she came up to quite enthusiastically hug the awestruck Eugene and grateful Becky.

"Yes. I guess I did, didn't I?" Eugene meekly replied, still overwhelmed by the guilt he felt, and completely in the dark concerning the completely improbable impact of his now completed action. Guilt far out of proportion for what he had done in the past as he continued to mistakenly overestimate the severity of his past actions.

Nan, seeing the distraught look on Eugene's face, and knowing its cause and wondering how it could still hold sway over him in light of the past two months and what he had just accomplished, went over to him as well to give him a comforting hug.

"Oh, Nan. I am so sorry." Eugene softly said, more to her though almost everyone heard him.

"For what?" Nan asked; surprised at what Eugene could be talking about given all that he had done in the last eight weeks. She was even more surprised that he could so woefully underestimate the impact of his action in saving all of Io from the scourge of the Black Death.

"I am such a disappointment in your eyes. You did so much to raise me to be righteous and compassionate and I failed you. I am really quite the nobody, aren't I?" Eugene sadly concluded; his averted tear filled eyes totally missing the looks of absolute amazement, overwhelming relief and complete and total adoration on everyone's faces.

"Eugene, it is obvious to me that you are just as stubborn now as you were back then!" The disbelieving Nan sternly stated as she affectionately, yet firmly smacked him in the upper arm.

"Hey; what was that for?! Nan; that hurt, a lot!" Eugene shouted as he rubbed his arm where a bruise was beginning to form.

"I cannot believe you sometimes. Look around you." Nan stated with an exaggerated arm movement. "Do you think these people care about your past? I have news for you; they don't! You, besides bringing home the once Lost Princess and becoming her new dream after the lanterns, have done more to help this kingdom in two months, than anyone else could in ten lifetimes! Do you even know what you just did?"

"Um. I guess not, Nan…" Eugene meekly replied, still looking down at his feet.

"Well, Eugene, let me enlighten you then. You, by yourself, saved us, not only Corona but all of Io for that matter, from the scourge of the Black Death!"

"The Black Death…?! Eugene saved us?! Eugene saved us!" The crowd of onlookers shockingly and loudly whispered to each other; the looks of absolute shock and awe mirrored by all.

"I…, WHAT?!" Eugene blurted out, as totally shocked by it all as the villagers and Catherine.

"Did you not notice and recognize the sores on Becky's arms and legs?"

"Um…" A brightly blushing Eugene stutteringly began; completely drawing a blank look.

"Oh, Eugene. It is so obvious to me that you are indeed definitely no longer Flynn Rider! Those sores were the beginning stages of the plague! Had you not intervened when you did…" Nan exclaimed, to the shock of everyone present, especially Queen Catherine who had not fully understood the threat to her kingdom and even now felt more indebted to Eugene than before.

"…they were?! Are you saying what I think you are?"

"YES! Eugene; you saved all of our lives! Look around you. These people, the citizens of Corona, and others all over the rest of the continent of Io, are going to live because of you and you alone! No one will need suffer and die a horrible death. You destroyed the vectors of this horrible disease and healed the one victim so surely that we will never know how ill she really was or if she had become contagious! I am sure that the news of your deed will soon be all over Io! I am also quite sure that you will become famous! Have you not read the histories of other lands that have suffered the fate of the hand of death?"

Eugene, shaking his head and finally looking up, could see the looks of agreement gracing the features of all present. Even the once much shaken villagers were now grinning quite ecstatically at the absolute wonder of their now revealed salvation as well as the other miracles. Most meaningful to him, however, were the words spoken by the sweet, innocent little Becky.

"Um; Eugene? I would understand if you said no; but, cou…, wou…, would you be my daddy?" Becky asked as she blushed five shades of red and shyly looked down at Eugene's feet, afraid of his reaction. Eugene could only look on and broadly and brightly smile in amazement of how it felt to be wanted by more than just Rapunzel.

Meanwhile, back in Avandell, Cassiopeia's four visitors quickly materialized in her humble home. Katelyn and Kimberly were shocked to see the apparitions of Kevin and Keith, their respective husbands, arriving as well.

"You asked for us; all of us?" Katelyn and Kimberly asked, trying and failing to hide their surprise that Kevin and Keith had been summoned also.

"Yes, my children. It is done. It is, at long last, time; for all of you." Cassiopeia stated; much to the shock of the four.

"It is done? It is time; at long last; for all of us? What is done? Time for what; what do you…?" The two women asked, unsure of what she was saying; a similar look of confusion on the men's faces as well.

"Yes. Eugene's full return to the light has been completed. His full redemption is soon to follow. This is not to say that he will have an easy time of it as it concludes. Thus, it is indeed time, my lost ones; for all of you to finally return home. You see the power of Eugene's true self goes much farther than any of us could have expected. Even I had no idea of his true power. His power transcends possibly everything. He is perhaps the most powerful being in the entire universe."

"Return home…?" Katelyn, Keith, Kimberly, and Kevin interrupted, shocked by this.

"Even more powerful than you? But I thought…?" Lady Annabella interrupted.

"Yes. Annie. Even my own powers pale in comparison to his; I am, in fact, almost rendered to insignificance. His connection to the Wirkungen goes to depths once thought unimaginable, to the point that he is but an offspring of it. It is possible that he IS the Wirkungen; that he is the center of the universe. He has powers that will enable him to serve not only Corona but all of Io, if not Sonnen 3; an ultimate power that he does not believe that he worthy to wield."

"Why?" Lord Andrew asked, surprised by this latest revelation.

"It is quite simple, Andy. You see, this apparently straightforward ability is complicated by the intense grief he still feels from the poor choices he made in his youth. Choices made due to his lack of vision and a guiding hand as he grew older and came to grips with his abilities. Even though he has successfully made good on his poor choices; going so far as to provide more than ample restitution to those he hurt and gain their full forgiveness as his remorse is without question, he still does not feel worthy, despite all the additional acts that he has completed in the past two months. He cannot accept that the populations of all the kingdoms of Io eagerly await the news of his installment as the Coronian Prince Consort. He also cannot accept that he just now saved possibly seventy-five to ninety percent of Io's population of two million from certain and quite painful death at the hand of the Black Death. He is, in few words, in desperate need of all of our assistance."

"What can we do? We are just spec…" Katelyn began, respectfully stopping as Cassiopeia continued.

"As I stated, Eugene's powers are far more powerful than those enjoyed by the young Coronian crown princess, Rapunzel. He will soon summon you. And, yes; Rapunzel too had and will continue to have powers; powers that will soon grow to be on par with Eugene's. In time she will learn to use hers as well."

"What? How can Rapunzel have any powers? Didn't she lose them? And, what will hap…?"

"I ask that you indulge me for a moment for Eugene is now beckoning for all of you to help him. You will see…" Cassiopeia stated, interrupting Katelyn; before all seven present suddenly disappeared in a blinding flash of light; the flash of light that accompanied the impact of two tears into the surface of Io.

Rapunzel, in the meantime, was quickly making her way back to Corona. Accompanying her were the crown princesses of both Constella and Estrella. The two other crown princesses were shocked by her decision to return home early, but happy that they had been given the ok by their parents to accompany her and Pascal as they found that they had so much in common.

"Rapunzel, what is wrong?" Stephanie, the Constella crown princess asked; the concern in her voice evident.

"Yes, Rapunzel, I know we haven't known each other long, but this is the first time that I have seen you so spooked." Chelsea, the Estrella crown princess replied.

"I know. The bright glowing light from the direction of Corona reminds me of something from my past and is a signal of some sort; of that I am most certain. I cannot describe it. It beckons to me and I must answer its call. It is complicated, and…" Rapunzel replied, before being interrupted by a bright flash of light; the flash of light that accompanied the impact of two tears into the surface of Io; that not only left the trio and their escorts temporarily blinded but also caused an unexpected transformation in Rapunzel herself.

"GAH!" Rapunzel screamed as she felt something happening to her…

Back at the orphanage, everyone present was pushing the others to be the next to kiss and hug the quickly humbling Eugene. Although it was something else that humbled him the most, and perhaps was the most instrumental on the road to his full redemption.

"Daddy? Becky, you want me to…?" Eugene asked, dumbfounded, as he gently lifted Becky's chin so he could look in her bright, sparkling blue eyes as he got down on one knee to place himself at her level.

"Um, yes. Eugene; please adopt me." Little Becky replied, smiling brightly as she saw Catherine and Nan smiling back at her and nodding in approval.

"Oh, Becky; you don't know how much this means to me. I would absolutely love to adopt you. You are simply adorable, and such a wonderful little girl! I am honored that you wish for me to care for you as you grow into a prim and proper young lady. I am sure Rapunzel, Max and Pascal will love you as much as I do." The now brightly smiling, yet tearful, Eugene replied as he reached out to gently hug and kiss the ecstatic little girl as she allowed herself to be pulled into Eugene's warm embrace.

"Do not forget me." Catherine stated as she looked at her future grandchild.

"I am sure the paperwork will be a breeze, Eugene." Nan stated as she hugged the pair.

"You know you are a good man; right, Eugene?" Catherine replied as she hugged the pair and giggled in a very un-royal manner.

"I am, aren't I." Eugene replied as he smiled at Catherine.

"Yes, Eugene, you are. You prove it to me every day. I am so very happy to have gotten to know the real you. I am so very proud of you, too. Well Becky, let me be the first to welcome to the family. I guess you can call me nana."

"NANA!" Becky excitedly shouted as she was happily picked up by Catherine. The outburst caused everyone present to crack up.

"Hey! Please don't forget about us. Becky, you can call us Aunt Mandy and Uncle Rupe. OK?" Amanda and Rupert replied as they rode up. They had left the palace shortly after Eugene and Catherine and would have made it quicker except for the blinding flash of light that left them temporarily blinded.

"Um. Ok." An awestruck Becky replied.

"Or me. Becky, you can call me grandpa." William stated as he too rode up, much to the surprise of all present.

"Really?" Becky asked; her voice barely a whisper.

"I see you still have the power of knowing where you need to be even before the need arises." Catherine stated as she brightly smiled at her dream of twenty-two years.

"Well, ordinarily I would just smile and nod my head in agreement to keep the mystique alive. This time, however, it is just that there are some visitors awaiting Eugene's and Amanda's arrival back at the palace. Wow; I never knew he had it in him. Eugene, you are quite the decorator, aren't you?" William stated as he finally took in the sight of the newly remodeled orphanage.

"Visitors? Waiting for us?" Eugene and Amanda asked, neither hearing the comment concerning the immaculate orphanage building.

"Oh, yes. It was quite the surprise. I must say I was quite shocked at first."

_**Thirty minutes previous…**_

_**The bright flash of light temporarily blinded everyone within the capital city of Corona. When the light dissipated, the guards standing at the front gate were amazed to see seven immaculately dressed visitors patiently awaiting their admission into the royal compound. The two guards, still dazed at how the seven could approach so closely without being noticed, quickly called for King William.**_

"_**Yes?" William asked as he approached and took in the sight of the seven visitors. The first three he was sure he knew.**_

"_**Ah, my brave King William…" An auburn haired and green eyed woman replied as she gracefully bowed before him.**_

"_**Lady Annabella…? Can it be? This must mean that you are…"**_

"_**Lord Andrew, at your service; it is so good for you to remember me; King William." Lord Andrew replied, as he too gracefully bowed.**_

"_**This must also mean that you are Mistress Cassiopeia."**_

"_**Very good, King William; as foretold so many years ago, we meet yet again. I am quite sure that you have come to realize the truth of my words to you so many years ago. Even as I told of what was to happen, I could not begin to imagine what truly was to occur. It is, then, most pleasing to me to be able to meet again under these vastly different circumstances. Now, it is my extreme pleasure to introduce you to four amazing individuals, who I believe you might be able to identify, yes?"**_

"_**I am sorry but I think I only know the two women. The hazel eyed one must be Eugene's mother, Kimberly; the blue eyed one is obviously Katelyn, Amanda's wonderful mother. But, I do not understand. How am I seeing what I am seeing?"**_

"_**In good time, my good king, I will tell all; tell all when I am assured of our absolute privacy. Let me now introduce Kevin, Amanda's father; and Keith, Eugene's father. We have come because he called to us."**_

"_**Called to you?"**_

"_**Yes, but not here or now…"**_

"_**I understand. How may I help you?" William asked, barely maintaining his bearing at the sight; yet fully understanding the danger of the wrong people hearing the story at the wrong time or the wrong order.**_

"_**We are well aware of the events that occurred today. We are actually here to see Eugene and Amanda. Have they arrived home, yet?"**_

"_**No. Not yet. He left quite early this morning for the orphanage. I was quite shocked to hear of his departure so early this morning, as he normally sleeps until at least noon, when Rapunzel allows it, that is. Rupert and Amanda; having conversed with a concerned Samuel, the Royal Guard Sergeant Major; left only tens of minutes afterwards. They were quite worried about him as he and Amanda were quite close in their orphanage days. According to the palace grapevine, he was quite distraught."**_

"_**I can easily imagine his distress, King William. You see, the reality of his dreams has come to pass. The terrible vision he had became what might have been a dreadful tragedy; except for him and his power to stop the threat dead in its tracks. Today, in fact, he has successfully defeated the Black Death threat that faced him with the result that Io in general and Corona in particular is safe from the scourge that once faced it."**_

"_**The Black Death?! Here?! On Io?"**_

"_**Yes, King William, the Black Death! He quite bravely faced that which would destroy a lesser man. He not only quickly and accurately deduced its source, thus preventing its further spread; but also how to defeat it while saving and ultimately adopting its potential first victim, little Becky. This said, he now faces a larger battle that we are here to help him win; a battle within himself. He does not feel himself worthy of either your good graces or the approval to court and wed his dream, your daughter; although the citizens of not only Corona but also the rest of Io would heartily disagree and impatiently await his installment as the Coronian Prince Consort. Would it be too imposing on you to…?"**_

"_**Not at all, Cassiopeia; I would be most honored to do this for you. I have come to love them as surrogate son and daughter, and am quite happy that Eugene does so much to make Rapunzel so very happy after all she went through. Catherine and I are filled with such wonder that they do so much for each other, in fact. I recently decided that I would approve their future union as it is obvious to me that they will love no others. It would, therefore, be my pleasure to go and get them for you; especially for such a joyous occasion as this reunion. I will maintain absolute secrecy. Please give me about one hour."**_

"_**Thank you for everything my good king. We will await your return."**_

"_**Please make yourself comfortable in the front parlor while I am away."**_

"_**Thank you, William."**_

_**The present…**_

"Well, since it seems all is under control here, I guess we can go. What do you think, Amanda?" Eugene asked, still wondering about the visitors; his connection leaving him empty handed as he tried to deduce it.

"Yes, I agree Eugene; although I cannot think of any visitors…" Amanda replied; she too coming up empty handed.

"Neither can I."

So perplexed were Amanda and Eugene that they didn't hear any of the conversation between William and Catherine, or the tears of joy that streamed down the cheeks of both.

The ride back to the palace was very quick despite the urge of everyone they encountered to want to stop to hug and kiss their new savior, Eugene; the news of his actions traveling almost as fast as light itself. To say he was relieved to get home was an understatement. His new found fame troubled him greatly as he had issues reconciling it with his past; a past that all but him were eager to put behind him in light of his recent actions. The still slightly tearful William and Catherine led the way; little Becky being carried by William on his broad shoulders as he lifted her off of the horse she had shared with Eugene; with Eugene, Amanda and Rupert bringing up the rear.

"We are here." William replied, as he set down little Becky and gestured for a maid to summon the tailor to commission some new gowns for her.

"Here?" Amanda and Eugene asked.

"Yes. Please do not keep your visitors waiting…" William stated as he opened the parlor doors and gestured them inside.

Eugene and Amanda slowly and gingerly walked into the room; accompanied by the others and wary about whom or what they were to see. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, they soon made out their visitors.

"GAH!" The pair screamed out as they both fainted; Amanda into a shaky Rupert's strong arms and Eugene into William and Catherine's.

"Do they always do that?"

"Eugene? Yes, pretty much all the time. Amanda? Cannot really say…"

**A/N #4: Who are the visitors?**

**A/N #5: Please Review…**


	9. Ch 9: The Miracle Revealed, Part 2

The Miracle

**A/N: In this chapter Eugene and Amanda are, in a word, quite surprised…**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Nine: The Miracle Revealed, Part 2**

Eugene and Amanda slowly and gingerly walked into the room; accompanied by the others and wary about whom or what they were to see. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, they soon made out their visitors.

"GAH!" The pair screamed out as they both fainted; Amanda into a shaky Rupert's strong arms and Eugene into William and Catherine's.

"Do they always do that?" Cassiopeia asked, quite surprised by the reaction of what she thought was the brave and sure Eugene; and the prim and graceful Amanda.

"Eugene? Yes, pretty much all the time. He is both quite brave and quite the expert at freaking out. Amanda? I cannot really say for sure … although I can say that I have not been a party of any such occurrence. I do believe that she, no both of them, can be forgiven for this momentary lapse in bearing."

"Well, he is quite dramatic, is he not?" Annabella asked her wonderful husband of twenty years.

"It would seem that way, my dearest." Andrew replied, as he helped Eugene's father to carry the unconscious Eugene.

"I guess we should carry him over to that couch; yes?" Keith asked as he and Andrew took the limp Eugene from William and Catherine.

"That would be good, Keith. And let me also say, welcome home." Andrew replied, a single tear unavoidably streaming down his cheek.

"Thank you, Andrew. It is an amazing turn of events, yes?"

"That it is."

"I guess I should start with formal introductions, yes?" William asked the gathering.

"That might be good, William. Although, I am quite sure I know who is currently gracing my presence." Catherine replied.

"I am…" Annabella began.

"…the brave and sure Lady Annabella. I am most happy to make your acquaintance. William has told me so much about you." Catherine replied, as she took in the sight of the stunningly beautiful auburn haired and forest green eyed former warrior.

"I am most pleased to meet you, Catherine." Annabella said.

"And, you must be the amazing Lord Andrew. I am so honored to meet he who did so much to help William so many years ago."

"That I am. I too am honored to meet the graceful queen of Corona." Andrew replied as he gracefully bowed and reached out to kiss her hand.

"Of course, I cannot begin to say welcome to you; Katelyn and Kevin, Kimberly and Keith. I am so honored to finally meet you under these amazing circumstances. I am still, however, completely confused at how you are; well, here. How did it happen?" Catherine said, as she gently hugged the four parents of the amazing Amanda and humble Eugene.

"Thank you for the very warm welcome, Catherine. We too are quite amazed to be standing here. I am sure that Cassiopeia will tell all once Eugene and Amanda wake up. Well, how about that, sleeping beauty awakes." Kimberly said.

"Where am I?" Eugene asked as he sat up, his hazel eyes darting around the room as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Oh, very good, Eugene; you are awake. We have so much to talk about and so little time." Cassiopeia said, as she walked over to him from where she had been standing by the door.

"Mistress Cassiopeia? How do I know of you; and you of me? What happened?" He asked rapid fire, not initially recognizing the two couples standing in the shadows by the door leading to the library.

"Well, let's see. I cannot tell all here or now, but will give you the short version. First, you were given the gift of life and death by the tear cried on you by Rapunzel five weeks ago. Second, you were warned in your dreams of an impending disaster that you quite bravely, ably and single handedly defeated; leaving you the hero of not only Corona, but all of Io; a fame that troubles you. Third, you are now the proud adoptive father of a wonderful little girl named Becky. Finally, in the wake of these events, you apparently called out to and resurrected both yours and Amanda's parents; who happen to be standing right over there." Cassiopeia stated in one quick breath as she gestured to the two couples standing near the window.

Eugene, fighting and winning the battle to maintain his calm composure, slowly stood and walked over to the couple consisting of a brown haired and hazel eyed woman and a man who shared his perfect nose. As he neared them, he shyly reached out to caress the cheek of the mother he had not seen in over twenty years. Amazed at the firmness, yet the softness of her skin, he gently sighed in amazed wonder. He then reached out and gently touched the cheek of his father as well, running his hand over the beard gracing his weathered face. Satisfied that he was not seeing things, he reached out to hug them both.

"How are you here? Oh, how I missed you!" Eugene sobbed. His tears of joy quickly soaked the shirt of his father and the blouse of his mother as they too cried. Catherine and William both teared up as well at the sight.

"If only Rapunzel was here to see this." The tearful Catherine sighed to the room at large.

"I see Amanda is waking up as well." The tearful Rupert replied as he helped his wife to a sitting position.

"Rupe, what happened? Why are you crying?" Amanda asked, she too not noticing the one couple standing by the door to the library or the other, tearful couple currently hugging a similarly tearful Eugene.

"Well, Mandy, as Mistress Cassiopeia so eloquently stated, Eugene was first given the gift of life and death by the tear cried on him by Rapunzel; as you so adroitly figured out a couple days ago. Second, he was informed of the impending disaster that he quite ably and single handedly defeated; leaving him the hero of not only Corona, but all of Io; a fame that troubles him. Third, he adopted a wonderful little girl named Becky. Finally, in the wake of these events, it just so happens that he somehow called out to and resurrected both his and your parents. He is being embraced by his over by that window and yours happen to standing right over there." The quite tearfully happy Rupert replied; in a single breath, it too must be said.

Amanda, shocked by Rupert's words and knowing that they were quite truthful, also rose from the chair where she had been seated after her fainting spell, ever so slowly, and looked over to where her mother and father were standing. Taking the brightly smiling Rupert's proffered arm and unavoidably smiling as well, she slowly walked over to where Katelyn and Kevin were standing. She walked tentatively up to the raven haired woman with startling blue eyes, and the brown haired man, also blue eyed.

"Thank you for being there for our daughter." They mouthed to Rupert; their appreciation for Rupert's great care of their daughter unmistakable.

"She is simply everything to me. I love her with my entire being." Rupert mouthed in reply.

"Mama, is it really you; Daddy, can it be true?" Amanda asked, oblivious to the conversation her parents were having with their son-in-law, as she too reached out to softly caress the cheek of the mother she had not seen in over fifteen years. Satisfied that the woman standing before her was real, she soon turned her attention to the man. Slowly and ever cautiously she reached out to touch the bearded face of the father she had also not seen in over fifteen years. Satisfied, yet again, of the reality of the entire affair, she let out a loud squeal and tightly hugged her once lost, now found parents.

"Oh, how we missed you Mandy!" The pair exclaimed as they hugged their daughter, tears galore spilling everywhere.

"This is totally amazing!" Rupert exclaimed as even more tears streamed down his face; the happiness of the situation all the more amazing by the unexpected arrival of his own parents; they having returned from the Royal Kingdom of Orion a day earlier than planned.

"That it is Rupert. I missed them so much…" The tearful Annabella happily replied; her further reply cut short by an unexpected opening of the parlor doors and the entry of yet another couple.

"What are you doing home so soon? I thought your vacation had another two days to go!" Rupert asked, pleasantly surprised by their arrival and the wonderful news he couldn't wait to tell them.

"We decided to return earlier and cannot believe what is happening!" His parents both replied, the amazement evident in their voices.

"What do you mean?" Rupert asked.

"You mean you do not know?" His parents asked, quite dumbfounded.

"No. What has happened?"

"Just the most amazing of events; all over Io, it seems! You have to see it to believe it!"

"Try me…"

**A/N #4: Please review… **


	10. Ch 10: The Reunion, Part 1

The Miracle

**A/N: In this chapter the Reunions begin…**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Ten: The Reunion, Part 1**

"Try me…" The tearful Rupert smirked to his father, knowing for sure that nothing his parents had seen on their journey back from the mountains of Orion could match the wonder of actually meeting what he thought were forever lost parents-in-law.

"Why are you crying, Rupert? Is everything alright? Who is that couple over there?" His quite concerned mother, Annalisa, asked as she finally noticed an older couple hugging her daughter-in-law.

"It is just the most amazing thing…" Rupert softly stated between gentle hiccups; the twin streaks of joyful tears very evident on his cheeks.

"What…?" His father asked, as equally concerned as his wife.

"They are my in-laws!" Rupert happily blurted out, drawing the entire room's focus to him, even more tears coming down his cheeks, as he pointed out the equally tearful but brightly smiling pair of Katelyn and Kevin as they continued hugging their daughter, attempting to put fifteen lost years of affection into every single moment together.

"But…, But…, But!" Rupert senior and Annalisa sputtered, having heard the tragic tale of the untimely and gruesome demise of Amanda's parents so many years previous.

"This is what I meant. Nothing will surprise me more than actually seeing the parents of both Eugene and Amanda here in the flesh, all four as alive and as real as you and I are. I cannot describe how happy I am! Now, you were saying…?"

"It can wait…" Rupert senior mumbled; his mind suddenly transported back to the here and now.

"I take it you would like to meet them?" Rupert asked, an even larger toothy grin gracing his handsome features.

"Of course!"

Katelyn, Kevin, and Amanda looked over to where Rupert, Rupert senior, and Annalisa were standing and gestured for them to come over.

"I cannot begin to tell you how happy and amazed I am to get to meet the parents of the most wonderful woman my son could have had the privilege of marrying." Annalisa happily said; two tears of joy running down her cheeks as well, as she walked up and gave the three the biggest hug she could.

"We too are quite amazed as well. We have watched over our daughter every day for the last fifteen years and found so much joy in seeing the happiness that Rupert brought to her." Katelyn happily replied.

"How did it…? I am so sorry! Please forgive me…" Annalisa began, before suddenly stopping and blushing at the inappropriateness of her question.

"It is alright…, um;" Kevin began.

"Oh, my! How rude of us! I am Annalisa MacIntyre and this is Rupert MacIntyre, senior; formerly of Avandell."

"I, no; we are so pleased to make the acquaintance of they who did such a wonderful job raising their son to be compassionate and honorable." Kevin said.

"We too are so happy to meet the amazing parents of the most wonderful girl our son could have had the privilege of joining in marriage!" Rupert senior said as he too hugged the three.

"Now, for the amazing part, we truly have no idea. One minute we are spectral spirits visiting with Cassiopeia, and then one blinding flash of light later we find ourselves in this solid form and right outside the front entrance of the palace."

"Do you have any ideas?" Annalisa asked.

"Yes. It seems to focus around the amazing Eugene Fitzherbert." Katelyn said.

"Eugene? Really? I always knew…"

"…yes. But, here is not the place to tell the tale." Kevin said, with a seriousness not to be mistaken, before adding in barely a soft whisper, "Palace grapevine, don't you know…?"

"Oh, yes. Of course, perhaps later after lunch we can go out and have a little more freedom to speak." Rupert senior replied.

"Yes. Amanda and I know the perfect place." Rupert junior replied.

"Did somebody say food?" Eugene asked from over in the corner where he too was still enjoying the wonderful touch of his parents as they continued to hold him as well.

"Eugene!" Catherine said with a happy smile.

"Daddy?" A little voice called out from the front parlor doors. All conversation ceased as everyone looked towards the door and involuntarily smiled at the beautifully dressed little eight year old Becky as she shyly entered the parlor, stopped in the opening of the double doors and looked longingly at her new adoptive dad. Her new gown was a beautifully flowing, two tone blue mix that perfectly complimented her bright blue eyes and similarly beautifully adorned golden blond hair.

"Right here, Becky." Eugene happily replied with a huge grin on his face and his arms widely opened as he got down on one knee to welcome the child into his waiting arms.

"You are such a good man, Eugene." William stated as he watched the little girl run into Eugene's waiting arms.

"You know, William, I am truly beginning to believe that myself…" Eugene replied.

"Daddy?" Kimberly and Keith blurted out, they both totally having forgotten the tale as told by both Cassiopeia and Rupert, as they watched the little girl happily giggling as she ran into her new dad Eugene's waiting arms, amazed that not only did they get to see their son again but that they were to be grandparents.

"Um, yes."

"When?"

"Well, as soon as the adoption papers are signed and all." Eugene replied.

"We will finish up the administrative items tomorrow, and formalize things once Rapunzel gets home."

"Formalize things; as with the lantern? When Rapunzel gets home? Is there something we are missing here?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes. You see, a few days before this entire situation arose, a certain young man came to my office to ask me a question. I would rather not go into further detail here, but suffice it to say, after telling him I needed time to think about it, which was more to make him sweat than in any decision making, I have come to an affirmative decision."

"REALLY!?" Kimberly, Keith and even Eugene exclaimed.

"An affirmative decision?!" Catherine similarly exclaimed, very perplexed; no, make that irate that she was totally in the dark, though somewhat understanding.

"Um, yes Kat. I was fully intending to discuss it with you before I gave him my answer…" William quickly added.

"You big silly! You know I fully support your decisions. I also know how trying the past two weeks were; although I must say things are really looking up and definitely getting better!" Catherine replied as she grinned at her husband's apparent discomfort.

"This will definitely help him…" Cassiopeia whispered to an agreeing Kimberly and Katelyn.

"So, how does everybody feel about having a little lunch?" Catherine called out to the room at large.

"Yay!" Little Becky happily called out; smiling at the grown-ups as they lightly chuckled at her comical outburst.

"Ok! Lunch it is!" Eugene replied as he stood back up and slowly moved towards the door and headed towards the dining room with the beautifully dressed little girl walking beside him; the pair holding hands.

"What a wonderful pair they make!" Katelyn and Kimberly both tearfully sighed.

"Yes. I feel better about the entire thing with every passing moment. But right now, I could use with my first good meal in how long?" Keith replied.

"KEITH!" Kimberly exclaimed, laughing so hard that she was crying; or is it crying so hard she was laughing? Oh, well, you get the point.

"MEN! I suppose you feel the same Kevin?" Katelyn asked, with a huge smirk on her face as she took in the sound of his growling stomach.

"Ummm…"

**A/N #4: Please review… **


	11. Ch 11: The Miracle Revealed, Part 3

The Miracle

**A/N: In this chapter; yet another miracle occurs…**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Eleven: The Miracle Revealed, Part 3**

The happiness of the small group walking down the hallway from the parlor to the dining room was so very obvious to the similarly happy staffers they passed, although none of them made the connection between the two new couples and Eugene and Amanda. Of course, as focused as they were on paying their respects to the new hero of Io, their ignorance could be forgiven. The entourage, with Eugene and the beautifully dressed Becky in the lead, were making their way towards the private royal dining room at a sedate pace. Eugene was quite happily explaining to his new adoptive daughter the particulars of her new home, pausing to happily answer every question the inquisitive little Becky could think up. The quiet stroll, most other conversation paused due to fears of the wrong ears hearing it, was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream echoing down the long corridor. The obvious fear and absolute sorrow resonating through the scream sent the bravely reckless, or is it the recklessly brave, Eugene into action. Pausing to pass Becky' tiny hand to her new grandfather, Keith, he bolted down the hallway towards the source of the fear.

"There he goes again." Catherine calmly remarked to Kimberly.

"He is quite brave and reckless. Is he not?" Annabella remarked about her nephew.

"Yes. Indeed he is, but I would not want it any other way." Catherine remarked of her prospective future son-in-law.

"He is truly nobler than he gives himself credit for." An obviously proud Kimberly added.

The group, having reached the hallway Eugene bolted down, turned the corner and stopped dead in their tracks. The sight that greeted them was one to behold and brought tears to everyone's eyes. Imelda, one of the favorite staff members of the royals was standing there with her quite wet and unmoving four year old daughter in her arms.

"Wha….?" William and Catherine began to ask, before pausing as Eugene calmly went up to the distraught woman.

"Please, Imelda, tell me what happened." Eugene calmly asked, as he laid his hand on her shoulder and willed her to be calm. The calmness of Eugene startled William and Catherine, but not Cassiopeia and Kimberly. The two Avandell women somehow knew what was to happen. This is not to say that they were not to be as completely flabbergasted by the event as the others were.

"I believe it will be quite alright." Cassiopeia hesitantly whispered to the group, intent on not distracting Eugene as she felt him becoming one with his surroundings, yet again and even more effortlessly than before with an unexpected power. This is not to say that she was not to be among those freaking out at what was to come.

"She was pl…, pla…, playing outside near the lake, an…!" Imelda choked out, unable to continue, twin rivers of tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She fell off the pier and into the water…?" Eugene asked.

"Yes. Sh…., she…, she can…!"

"…not swim?" Eugene finished for her.

"Yes! I found her near the shore, face down! She is everything to me! I do not know what to do! Please help me!" She finally screamed out as she grasped onto Eugene vest with her free hand.

"It will be alright. Please follow me." Eugene replied as he gestured for her to enter the nearby Royal Study.

"But…"

"You will relax." Eugene replied with an unusual inflection in his voice and arm motion; an inflection that brought a grin to Rupert and Amanda, and a confused look to everyone else.

"I will relax…" Imelda repeated, as if in a trance.

"She will relax…?" William quietly asked the gathering.

"Little Isabella will be alright." Eugene continued; bringing a shocked look to both William and Catherine. It was, at the moment, quite obvious to both William and Catherine that nothing but a miracle would bring her back. Then again, miracles were Eugene's new line of work.

"She will…?" Catherine quietly asked.

"Little Isabella will be alright." Imelda aped, as Amanda moved forward in anticipation of a request.

"Please excuse me for one moment. Ok?" Eugene asked as he gently took the lifeless body of little Isabella into his arms and gently brushed the wet hair out of her face.

"Umm…"

"Amanda, please help Miss Imelda."

"Of course, Eugene. Miss Imelda, please come with me. I am sure that Sir Eugene has everything under control." Amanda calmly stated as she gently took her arm and led her into the hallway where the others concernedly waited with baited breath.

Eugene gently laid down the still Isabella on a nearby chaise lounge and then looked down at the obviously deceased little daughter of his favorite palace staffer; one who had done so much to help him adjust to his new surroundings; and decided on his course of action. Saying a little prayer, he took in a huge cleansing breath, becoming one with the very fabric of the universe and summoning in an as yet unknown power into his being; the very power of creation. The once all knowing, yet now seriously underestimating, Cassiopeia and the others from Avandell were to be even more amazed by his ultimate power; the power of life over death, than even the quite awestruck William and Catherine.

"Isabella, awake!" Eugene firmly commanded as he touched the forehead and chest, above the heart, of the little girl. The massive surge of energy, taking the form of a golden spark darting from Eugene's fingertips and into her tiny body sent a powerful spike of positive energy into her, shocking her heart and brain back into life and repairing all the damage and restoring her back to normal. The glow so brightly illuminated the room that a bright golden glow shone under the door, brightly illuminating the hallway and its artifacts and momentarily startling the others.

"Isabella, awake?" William asked, quite flabbergasted at the command voice of Eugene as it quite easily carried through the thick wooden doors.

"What the…?" Catherine asked as she saw the momentary glow under the door.

"You will see." Katelyn shakily replied, as she now quite impossibly sensed not one, but two individuals in the Royal Study.

"Momma? MOMMA!" Isabella sputtered as she coughed out the last of the lake water and then screamed as she sat up, her brown eyes at first darting around the room looking for her mother before locking on the soothingly familiar hazel eyes of Eugene.

"Rest easy, little one…" Eugene softly said as he touched her shoulder, instantly calming the little girl.

"Ok; Mr. Eugene, why are my clothes all wet?" Isabella responded, instantly calmed and confused about how she could be soaking wet.

"It is a long story, Isabella…" Eugene began; interrupted by the sounds of her shocked mother.

"Isabella?!" Imelda hesitantly asked as she heard the familiar voice from behind the closed door and slowly opened the double doors, leaning on Amanda for support as she found herself almost too weak to do much of anything.

"Momma!" Little Isabella joyfully shouted as she saw her mother and Amanda at the door, jumping up to run towards her.

"How is this possible?!" Imelda confusedly asked upon seeing the sight of her quite healthy and giggling four year old daughter happily smiling back at her and moving towards her, before quite unceremoniously fainting into the waiting arms of Amanda.

"Is something wrong with mommy?" A confused little Isabella asked Eugene as Amanda helped Imelda to a nearby chair.

"She will be fine, Isabella. She just fainted out of the joy of seeing you. I will tell you, though, that this fainting stuff sure gets old quick; does it not?" Eugene stated, oblivious to the absolute shock of the moment and his own propensity for freaking out.

"You could say that." Rupert Junior replied with a hearty laugh; a laugh joined in by the rest of the group, except for William and Catherine who had had no idea of the true power of the sun's drop.

"There is quite a bit more to Eugene than meets the eye." Cassiopeia not too calmly told the awestruck royal couple.

"More?" They asked, not knowing what to expect or the full extent of his powers.

"Yes. There is quite a bit more. But here is not the place; nor is it yet time to know all." Cassiopeia replied.

"I guess we have no choice to accept that." William hesitantly replied.

"In good time, my dear King William, all will be revealed. Your patience will be suitably rewarded at the proper time. You see, there is someone else..." Kimberly added.

"Of course, Kimberly; we would not want to rush things, would we? I do believe we have a lunch date to attend to. Yes?" Catherine replied, totally missing the key part of Kimberly's phrase, as she finally found her voice.

"Yes. Yes, we do." Keith said in response.

"If everyone will follow me, we are almost to our destination." The junior Rupert added.

The group walked into the private dining room and took their seats. To an outsider it looked like an ordinary lunch party, with a varied invitation list. King William sat at the head of the table in a massive chair topped with the golden sigil of Corona. Queen Catherine sat to his right side in her normal place. Mistress Cassiopeia sat to his left side. Little Becky sat to the queen's right, with Eugene to her right. Lord Andrew and Lady Annabella sat to Cassiopeia's left. Amanda and Rupert, as was their custom, sat across from each other; she beside Eugene and he beside Annabella. Katelyn and Kevin sat beside their daughter while Rupert senior and Annalisa sat beside their son. Finally at the end of the table and sitting across from each other were Kimberly and Keith.

"It looks like everyone is here." King William began as he took in the sight.

"Are you sure, father?" A very familiar voice rang out from the door. Everyone looked to the door to see Crown Princess Rapunzel, her companion Pascal, and crown princesses Stephanie and Chelsea.

"Rapunzel! How are you here so soon?" Eugene excitedly shouted, totally missing her transformation, as he stood up to rush over to hug and enthusiastically kiss his new dream.

"Eugene! I will tell you later!" Rapunzel shouted back as she too rushed in to hug and enthusiastically kiss her new dream, oblivious to the extra three couples and Mistress Cassiopeia as well as the quite tired and shocked Stephanie and Chelsea dragging behind her.

"Stephanie, Chelsea! What a pleasant surprise!" Catherine responded as she saw the two crown princesses and stood up to greet them.

"To be sure…; I think." The two startled princesses replied as they curtseyed for the Coronian queen; their voice as if one.

"We will set three additional places for lunch. Then we can see about letting you clean up for our sea side social."

"Thank you. The sea side social; what is that?" Stephanie and Chelsea said; their voices as one.

"You shall see." Catherine replied; brightly smiling at their obvious discomfort at all that had occurred over the past several hours.

"Rapunzel; what happened to you?" Eugene finally asked, without fainting for a change, as he took in the look of her hair.

"Oh, Eugene, it was the most amazing thing. Anyway, a story for a later time; do you like it?" Rapunzel asked as she struck a pose for her dream.

"I LOVE IT!" Eugene happily replied as he again quite enthusiastically kissed his girlfriend, to the amusement of all present, especially a giggling little Becky and two visiting crown princesses.

**A/N #4: So, what happened to Rapunzel's hair; and how?**

**A/N #5: Please review… **


	12. Ch 12: The Reunion, Part 2

The Miracle

**A/N: In this chapter; the reunion continues…**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Twelve: The Reunion, Part 2**

"Who are these people?" Rapunzel asked as she finally took in the sight of the large group of visitors.

"I…, I do not even know where to begin." Eugene stutteringly answered.

Fortunately for Eugene; William, sensing his distress, quickly came to the rescue as he gestured for him to go back to where Becky was standing and took the lead as he came over to his daughter and, while gently leading her towards Mistress Cassiopeia, placed his arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

"Daddy?" Rapunzel asked as she looked up at her father's bright blue eyes; eyes that sparkled with a renewed happiness.

"Let's begin with the woman who I consider a very good friend of the family dating back to your grandfather's reign. Rapunzel, I am pleased to introduce to you Mistress Cassiopeia of Avandell."

"I am most pleased to make your acquaintance Princess Rapunzel." Mistress Cassiopeia replied as she bowed before her.

"As am I, although I cannot say for certain where Avandell even is." Rapunzel answered; the uncertainty very evident in her voice.

"All in good time, my princess. Here is not the place to discuss it."

"I understand. Daddy, who do we have here?"

"This, my dear, is another very good friend of the family, dating back to my tenure as the crown prince when I was but nineteen years old. This remarkable woman is Lady Annabella, also of Avandell who did much to assist me."

"So pleased to finally make the acquaintance of the brave Coronian Crown Princess."

"As I am to make yours. Although I do not consider myself that brave." Rapunzel said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, that is not what I heard; my lady." A blue eyed and blond haired man added as he gracefully bowed before her.

"This is Annabella's husband, Lord Andrew. He also played a pivotal role in an operation I led when I was the crown prince."

"I am so pleased to make the acquaintance of one who has so nobly assisted our fair kingdom." Rapunzel answered.

"I too am quite pleased to make your acquaintance."

"As I already know that you have had the opportunity to meet with the fine parents of Rupert MacIntyre, let's move on to the first of two amazing couples who just arrived in our fair kingdom this very day along with Mistress Cassiopeia, Lord Andrew and Lady Annabella. Before I begin, though, I want to give you a moment to see if you might be able to determine who this first fine couple is, as well as their importance." William stated as he directed his daughter towards Katelyn and Kevin.

"Ah, a challenge. How I love a good challenge. Let me see." Rapunzel smirkingly replied; taking one from Eugene's book, as she closely looked at the two parents of Amanda.

Rapunzel stood there easily for two or so minutes closely looking over the varied features of Katelyn. First, she noted the stunningly bright blue eyes. Eyes that actually seemed to glow with some sort of internal fire. Eyes that she found hauntingly familiar. She found herself unavoidably looking over to the smiling Amanda and back to the woman as she compared feature after feature. Second, she noted the black hair, lightly streaked with grays here and there. Finally, she noted that the woman carried herself as did her daughter.

"Could it be…?" Rapunzel whispered to herself as she turned her attention to the man. She somehow knew the answer to her question even as she asked it to herself.

Rapunzel again stood very quietly as she studied the features of the man; tilting her head from side to side and holding her chin in her hand as she pondered his identity. First, she noted the matching high cheek bones of both father and daughter. Second, she noted the matching noses, although Kevin's was lightly freckled, as was hers. Finally, she noted that the man's flawless teeth with a minor cross bite completely matched that of his daughter.

"I cannot believe it! Although I know it absolutely to be true as I somehow sensed it as it occurred." Rapunzel happily replied.

"I take it you figured it out?" Eugene asked, with a smirk; his own freaking out a thing of the past, it seemed.

"Of course! I cannot tell you how I know, but I am so happy to meet you Katelyn and Kevin McAllister!" Rapunzel loudly squealed as she moved forward and hugged the two quite shocked parents of Amanda.

"How did you…?" Katelyn and Kevin asked, their eye beseeching Cassiopeia to explain how this was possible.

"In good time…" Cassiopeia replied as she effectively hid her own shock of the event.

"We are most pleased to meet the fair crown princess." Katelyn and Kevin haltingly replied as they slowly recovered from their shock.

"Please do not be so shocked. I somehow knew of this event…" Rapunzel stated confidently, though she soon trailed off.

"Here is not the place to discuss this. We can explore this later after our lunch. I guess I will take this opportunity to give you a second challenge as I present our second couple." Katelyn replied.

"Ah, a second, and much easier challenge." Rapunzel said as she took in the appearance of two who were so obviously Eugene's parents.

"I take it from your confidence that you already know?" Catherine asked as she slightly more effectively hid her own shock.

"Of course!" Rapunzel happily replied as she walked over to Kimberly.

"And…" Eugene prodded.

"The hazel eyes are the giveaway, you know."

"A lot of people have hazel eyes, Rapunzel." William stated, not quite convinced.

"That is true, father, but not green and yellow dominated hazel eyes. Kimberly's eyes exactly match those of her son, Eugene!" Rapunzel categorically stated to the shock of all present. Poor Stephanie and Chelsea, nearly passing out from the shock of it all, found themselves leaning upon the other for support.

"But…"

"There is more. Anyone who has taken the time to really and truly appreciate how handsome Eugene really is…"

"Rapunzel…" An uncomfortably blushing Eugene said, much to the amusement of all present, especially the happily giggling Becky and the two visiting crown princesses who completely agreed with Rapunzel's evaluation of the situation.

"Oh, Eugene; you do not have to be so humble with me. We have been through way too much together for such nonsense. Besides, you know it is true. At first I thought you were kidding about the super human good looks and all, but now that I have now traveled to two other kingdoms, I can state without fear of contradiction that you are the most handsome man on all of Io; not to mention the bravest, kindest, and so on. One I am proud to call my boyfriend, although…"

"Ok. You can stop now! I am convinced…" Eugene blushingly replied as the others chuckled at his continued discomfort and certainty that a royal engagement was so obviously in the offing.

"Anyway, Eugene; your father Keith obviously bequeathed to you the flawless nose and silky hair!" Rapunzel concluded with a flourish.

"We are pleased to make the acquaintance of the fair crown princess Rapunzel." Kimberly and Keith also quite hesitantly replied.

"Very good, Rapunzel. You are quite brilliant!" William stated, his own shock hidden by a huge smile as his daughter took in the sight of little Becky.

"Thank you father. I guess that leaves only one more introduction to be made. Yes?" Rapunzel happily replied as she took in the sight of the suddenly quite shy young Becky as she attempted to hide behind Eugene.

"Ah, Pascal, look who is suddenly so shy." Rapunzel said to her friend and companion as he scampered down her arm to peek at the blue eyed little one hiding behind Eugene.

Little Becky, having become the friend of Pascal during many of their previous orphanage visits slowly emerged from behind her new dad's legs as the chameleon beckoned to her as he turned possibly every color in the rainbow. Eugene, gently encouraged her forward towards his girlfriend as he got down on his knees and hugged her around her waist as she emerged further from behind him.

"You are so adorable, my darling little Becky. I can see why Eugene loves you so…" Rapunzel squealed in delight.

"I…, I a…, I am pleased to meet you Princess Rapunzel." Becky nervously replied, unsure of how Rapunzel knew what she did.

"Oh. You do not have to be so formal…"

"…I don't?"

"Of course not, my sweet little one! Why would you be so formal with your new mother?!" Rapunzel answered with a bright smile and happy giggle as she took in the look of shock on the girl's face.

"Mother?!" Little Becky blurted out, amazed at the turn of events.

"Mother?!" William, Catherine, and Eugene echoed; the shock etched into their features.

"Mother." Rapunzel, Katelyn, and Kimberly confirmed as the three knowing women looked upon the awestruck Eugene.

**A/N #4: What happens next?**

**A/N #5: Please review… **


	13. Ch 13: The Miracle Revealed, Part 4

The Miracle

**A/N: In this chapter; a final miracle reveals itself (I am still working out the timeline so the ages might not work when linked to the prequel)…**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Miracle Revealed, Part 4**

The happy group, the introductions finally at an end, reseated themselves, playing a round of musical chairs of sorts as they once again arranged themselves; this time by family. The king, William, still sat in his appointed place at the head of the table with Catherine to his right and Cassiopeia to his left. Rapunzel and Eugene, with little Becky between them, sat beside Catherine. Andrew and Annabella sat beside Cassiopeia. Kimberly and Keith took their place beside their son Eugene. Katelyn and Kevin took their place beside Andrew. Amanda and Rupert sat between their two sets of parents with Annalisa and Rupert senior sitting to their left. Stephanie and Chelsea sat across from each other at the end of the table. Two unnoticed and vacant places remained at the very end of the table.

"Now, I think I can safely say that we are all here. Yes?" King William asked, sure that the intimate group was complete.

"I think…" Catherine began.

"No. There are two that we are missing." Eugene interrupted, his eyes closed as if in deep reflective thought. Catherine noted that Eugene had a similar look to the one he had at orphanage when he healed Becky and ended the threat.

"Two?" Everyone asked.

"Yes. They have just reached the front parlor doors and are being escorted, as we speak, to our presence."

"Yes. I can sense them as well." Rapunzel replied, her eyes also closed, but with a soft smile directed to Katelyn and Andrew.

Katelyn and Andrew were completely perplexed by the look gracing both Rapunzel's and Eugene's faces as the two shyly smiled at them. Cassiopeia, Kimberly, Keith, Kevin, Annalisa, and Rupert senior, were as much in the dark and looked longingly to the princess and future prince consort. None of them was able to detect who the visitors could possibly be. Amanda and Rupert junior, on the other hand, also somehow easily sensed who was coming and found it very hard to remain stoic as they awaited the surprise to come.

"They come at my request. All will soon be revealed…" Eugene responded as he opened his eyes and looked towards the door.

"Come at your request?" The others around the table asked; Amanda and Rupert being conspicuous in their silence as the others looked around.

Simultaneously as Eugene finished speaking and as both he and Rapunzel faced it, a firm and confident knock was heard at the door.

"Please come in." William replied; perplexed by who these additional visitors could be.

The double doors slowly opened and two Royal Palace Guardsmen announced; "Your highnesses, presenting Mr. and Mrs. Andrew MacLemore, of Avandell."

"It is our sincerest pleasure to be gracing your presence." Andrew senior replied as he gracefully bowed to the Coronian king.

"Welcome into my modest home…" William replied as he stood to greet the visitors.

The two siblings, Andrew, whose last name happened to be MacLemore, and Katelyn, both jerked their heads towards the door and slowly stood; their eyes wide, as the elegantly dressed older couple entered further into the dining room. The man, about 68 years old with gray streaked blond hair, was accompanied by raven haired woman of about 64 years old. Her lightly graying hair contrasted with her startling blue eyes; eyes that glowed with an eerily familiar internal fire. Andrew, as he slowly walked towards the couple with Katelyn trailing closely behind, was the first to speak, although his words were almost choked to incoherence by the intense emotion welling up within him. As the others watched with complete disbelief, the similarities between the two men became apparent the closer they approached to the other.

"Dad?" The 45 year old Andrew choked out; looking first to the father he had not seen in over 39 years and then to Eugene before looking into the blue eyes of his mother.

"Son?" The senior Andrew asked; unwilling to believe his eyes.

"Andy? Is it really you?" The woman, whose name happened to be Annamarie, asked.

Andrew could not find his voice so he nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Mom?" Katelyn stutteringly asked the woman who shared the intense fiery blue eyes.

The woman slowly nodded her head in reply, her voice suddenly leaving her as well.

"How is this possible?" Katelyn sobbed as the two women and two men suddenly embraced each other; the unlikely miracle bringing tears to everyone's eyes.

"Eugene…?" The tearful William began, instinctively knowing that Eugene had all the answers.

"It is a story for later, William. This is really not the best place for this discussion. We can add it to our topic list, yes? In the meantime, why do we not go ahead and seat our guests and enjoy our much delayed lunch." Eugene kindly added.

"What a splendid idea, my love." Rapunzel replied, as she too teared up at the sight of the unlikely final miracle and rose to help the late comers to their seats.

"I do not understand…" Stephanie and Chelsea mumbled to the other.

"In good time, my dears." Rapunzel replied to her new friends.

The lunch progressed quickly with only the barest of small talk as the adults knew it would be better to wait until later to learn the entire amazing story. Most of the conversation centered on little Becky and her upcoming christening and introduction to the citizens of Corona.

"Becky?" Rapunzel asked; giggling at the sight of Pascal, who had scampered down Rapunzel's arm and onto the table, helping himself to some of the fresh fruit placed before her.

"Yes, mommy?" She replied as she too giggled at the comical Pascal as he continually changed colors to match the food and contentedly gazed into the deep emerald sea of her new mother's eyes.

"We will complete the adoption papers tomorrow and have the lantern ceremony the following evening, and I was wondering if you had thought of a name fit for a princess." Rapunzel asked, smiling brightly at her.

"A name fit for a princess? What do you…?" She asked, not understanding where Rapunzel was leading her.

"Oh, of course! You, as the daughter of the crown princess, will become a princess as well." Catherine replied with a grin.

"I will?" Becky asked; the surprise very prominently displayed on her young features.

"You are already a princess in my eyes, Becky. Everyone will absolutely love you as much as we do and will eventually look to you to lead our wonderful kingdom." Eugene confirmed with an even larger smile on his face.

"But…" Becky began as she looked around the table and saw smile after smile on all the faces of the adults.

"What do you think of Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert, Becky?" Amanda asked; a huge smile gracing her features.

"What a perfect name!" Rupert junior agreed.

"Um…" Becky replied as she thought about it.

"You do not have to decide right now, Becky. We want you to have the chance to pick the perfect name for such a perfect little girl." William added with a smile.

"Ok, grandpa." A blushing Becky replied as Eugene and Rapunzel smiled at their daughter.

The meal quietly ended and the gathering followed Amanda and Rupert to the same outcropping of rock along the shore that had seen and would probably continue to see much Coronian history made. William, bringing up the rear with Catherine, ensured that no one had followed them. The group soon seated themselves as comfortably as they could among the many rock outcroppings and awaited Mistress Cassiopeia to speak. What she was to say would leave everyone more shocked than ever.

"I first want to welcome our unlikely guests into our presence. I cannot begin to express my extreme delight that this unlikely reunion has finally occurred."

"We too are quite delighted to be here, Mistress." Kimberly and Keith replied.

"As are we." Katelyn and Kevin responded.

"I am sure that Andrew senior and Annamarie are also quite delighted. Yes?" Catherine stated.

"Definitely; your highness," Andrew senior confirmed.

"Now, I guess we can learn the rest of the story…?" William asked.

"Yes, my good king. This story begins with not just one, but three drops of sunlight…"

**A/N #4: What happens next?**

**A/N #5: Please review… **


	14. Ch 14: The Tale, Part 1

The Miracle

**A/N: In this chapter; the amazing tale is revealed…**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**A/N#4: Sorry for the delay; work and school has been murder these past two months!**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Tale, Part One**

The small group, having reached the remote seashore, soon found comfortable spots in which to sit and looked longingly to King William.

"Now, I guess we can learn the rest of the story…?" William asked, as he looked around to ensure their absolute privacy.

"Yes, my good king. This story begins with not just one, but three drops of sunlight…"

"Three drops of sunlight?" King William asked, stunned beyond words by this new revelation.

"Three. Two of drops of sunlight landed on Io, the first one golden yellow and the second one an icy blue. The third drop of sunlight landed on the island nation of Nihon Koku, situated off the continent of Europa, it a flaming red." Mistress Cassiopeia confirmed.

"What is a drop of sunlight?" Stephanie and Chelsea both asked, simultaneously; the confusion they felt quite evident.

"It is complicated." Annabella replied; unavoidably giggling at the looks gracing the two crown princesses as they took in the beginning of the amazing story. She was quite sure that they would soon totally freak out.

"But what about Dr.…" Catherine began.

"…Lambert?" Cassiopeia finished.

"Yes. He told me the tale of the drop of sunlight that landed outside the confines of the current Kingdom of Corona. He also told me how it saved my life and most apparently transferred to Rapunzel."

Rapunzel and Eugene exchanged surprised glances. They had wondered why William and Catherine had seemed nonplussed at the whole amazing story they were told after he brought her home.

"Yes. I will admit that he is quite knowledgeable on the powers of the drop of sunlight and its transformation into a beautiful flower. However…"

"What?" Catherine asked.

"…due to the locations of each of the three drops; he, his father, and his father's father only had knowledge of the one."

"You mean to tell us…" William began.

"Yes, King William. The other two landed in very widely spaced and distinct areas and, most importantly, came from different suns; suns far outside our own system."

"Came from different suns; suns far outside our own system?" The group asked.

"Oh, yes!" Rapunzel excitedly shouted as she recognized the revelation. The others in the group looked longingly at the Corona crown princess, waiting for her to reveal more.

"I see that our young and very intelligent Corona crown princess has figured it out." Mistress Cassiopeia happily replied as she smiled brightly at an obliviously quite proud William and Catherine.

"Figured what out?" Stephanie and Chelsea asked as they looked on in envy; thinking not only of her envious relationship with the handsome and brave Eugene, but also her extreme intelligence.

"Simply that the stars we see in the night sky are, in fact, suns for other planets. Our own sun is but one of a vast multitude of stars." Rapunzel stated with a flourish as she grinned at a similarly grinning Eugene as he too made the same connection.

"Other planets?!"

"Yes. Many, if not a vast majority, of the stars in the night sky host a plethora of planets that travel around their hosts in a regular fashion just as Sonnen 3 travels around its yellow host. And while it is of interest to note, this is not the most important facet of this amazing tale."

"What is then?!" Everyone impatiently asked.

"The simple fact that each of these drops, coming as they did from very different types of stars, carried different elements within them that acted in distinctly different ways when they struck the surface of Sonnen 3."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" King William asked as he took in this new knowledge.

"Yes, my good king. The yellow star drop landed very close to Corona and reacted with nearby vegetation to form the miraculous yellow starflower; the very flower that saved Catherine's life and inexplicably transferred its power."

"So this is why Rapunzel had the bright, almost glowing, blond hair at her birth." Catherine replied.

"Yes indeed, Catherine. The tea, made from the petals of the flower, apparently not only healed you and ensured the health of your daughter Rapunzel, but also reacted with her cells to give her the gift of eternal youth to those who knew its secret. It was this one facet of the flower's power that led to your kidnapping by one who apparently had found the flower centuries before and used it selfishly for her own gain."

"But, what about…?" Rapunzel began to ask.

"…the other power this flower obviously has?" Mistress Cassiopeia asked.

"Yes."

"Let's save that for later, ok?"

"I guess so…"

"I promise we will not leave anything out. The second drop of sunlight, coming from a blue star in the vicinity of the constellation of Orion the Hunter proved to be even more miraculous than the yellow star drop. It also landed on the continent of Io; specifically in the confines of Avandell. It happened to land in the communal well, of all things, of an important residential portion of the village. It was in this portion of the village that several very special individuals were born and initially raised."

Eugene and Amanda could not help but look first to each other and then to Rupert. They then looked at their parents. It was as patently obvious to the three as to be as blinding as the sun. They could not help but smile as they took in the impact of this knowledge.

"Ah, Eugene, Amanda, and Rupert; I can see by the looks gracing your faces that you know exactly why this part of the story is so important. Yes?"

"I do." Amanda eagerly replied.

"As do I." Rupert excitedly confirmed.

"I guess so…" Eugene hesitantly replied as his confidence suddenly failed him.

Mistress Cassiopeia, seeing the quite sudden distress in Eugene's eyes walked over to him and gently hugged him about the shoulders.

"Eugene, please believe me when I tell you that you are just as amazing as Rupert and Amanda; if not more so."

"It is hard, Mistress." Eugene confessed, bringing warm looks of affection towards him to the faces of all present, especially a certain new blond.

"I know, Eugene. But trust me when I tell you that everything happens for a reason. You must let go of the past and live for the future. That said, I want you to look closely at Rupert and Amanda, ok?

"Ok. What am I looking for?" Eugene asked.

"Can you see their auras?"

"Yes, of course." Eugene replied. His confidence slowly returned as he took in the sight of the two glowing auras and the small tendrils reaching out towards the other.

"And…?"

"Well, Rupert's is an amazing red, while Amanda's is an icy blue."

"What else can you tell me about it?"

"Well, they seem to be intertwining and merging into a…" Eugene abruptly stopped as he saw the two single auras merge into a purple one.

"…purple one?" Mistress Cassiopeia asked.

"Yes! How did you…?"

"Before I answer, please look to William and Catherine."

The royal couple, already knowing the importance of Mistress Cassiopeia's words, moved towards the other and gently wrapped their arms around the waist of the other, causing their auras to merge as well…

"I can see the royal blue aura of William intertwining with the emerald green aura of Catherine."

"And…?"

"They are merging into a single aquamarine one."

"Very good. I am sure you can also see those of your parents?"

"Yes. But I do not understand…" Eugene hesitantly stated as he watched the blue aura of his mother merging with the aquamarine aura of his father; the two forming a brighter aquamarine aura.

"Do you understand what a soul mate is?"

**A/N #5: What happens next?**

**A/N #6: Please review… **


	15. Ch 15: The Tale, Part 2

The Miracle

**A/N: In this chapter; the amazing tale is almost fully revealed…**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Tale, Part Two**

"Do you understand what a soul mate is?" Mistress Cassiopeia asked as she continued to hold the confused young man about the shoulder, willing him to be calm.

"To be honest, Mistress, I really do not. Are you saying that I am somebody's soul mate? I haven't done anything with my life…" Eugene sadly replied, totally missing the look of total adoration and happy realization on the face of his new dream, and soul mate it could be said, Rapunzel.

"Eugene; please have confidence! I will tell you the rest of the amazing tale now. But you must stop with the negative talk. You have become the hero of all of Io; a fame that suits you better than you realize."

"I have?"

"Yes, you have. The vision of death and destitution you ably defeated had a very high probability of becoming reality. Had you made even one wrong choice, or had not fully listened to the inner voice of the Wirkungen as it called out to you, do you know what would have happened?"

"Umm…." Eugene hesitantly began.

"Becky?"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Could you please come here, my sweet little one?"

"Of course." She replied as she first looked to a smiling and gesturing Rapunzel and then to her new grandparents, the similarly smiling William and Catherine.

"Now, Eugene, please take a close look at little Becky here."

"Um; what am I looking for?"

"It is not what you are looking for, but…"

"But, who?"

"Exactly. Eugene, you happen to be looking at the very healthy and happy little eight year old girl whose original destiny was far different from the new reality."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Eugene asked, completely flabbergasted as he finally realized the full impact of the actions of just that morning.

"Yes! Eugene, you are the savior of not only little Becky here, but perhaps 1.8 million other Ioians who now have their full lives ahead of them. You not only destroyed the vectors of perhaps the most horrible scourge to face man, but also brought renewed health and happiness to an entire continent, if not the world!"

"I did?"

"Yes, my dear Eugene, you did. You have also, quite by chance, caused the withered crops that had many people fearing for the coming winter to grow out in their full glory. The farmers are actually asking the villagers to come out to the farms to help with a harvest the likes of which have never been seen anywhere on Io, let alone Sonnen 3. Did you know that the grain siloes will be full to overflowing within the next few days; that the smoke houses, and bakeries will be running day and night to keep up?"

"Um; no?"

"Oh, my dear, dear Eugene; you are such a humble and wonderful young man, as many will attest. I am also sure that as Nan, your caretaker told you; you are indeed no longer Flynn Rider. You are one Eugene Fitzherbert, the soul mate to a very special Coronian."

"I am?" Eugene asked, as he gazed into the emerald eyes of his new dream; still not quite making the connection.

"Yes, you are. Now I want you to take a close look at all the couples standing here. Ok?"

Eugene looked closely at the many couples standing before him. Lord Andrew and his wife Lady Annabella's singular aura pulsed with a happy energy.

"I can see that you chose Andrew and Annabella as the first couple. I take it that you can see how their singular aura pulses with a happy energy. Yes?"

"Yes; but how did you know?"

"Oh, Eugene, it is really quite simple. Annabella is my daughter."

"Your daughter?!" Eugene asked, astounded. He was shocked to see all the others, except the three crown princesses, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, she is my wonderful only daughter; affectionately known to us as Annie. And, do you know when I learned of her destiny?"

"Um. Before she was even a gleam in your eye?" Eugene tentatively asked.

"EXACTLY! I knew, because of my connection to the Wirkungen, that she was destined to meet and fall in love with Andrew. I even knew of the circumstances that would mark the event."

"The Battle for the Midlands?" Eugene asked; the answer coming suddenly to him.

"Yes, indeed my dear Eugene; I can see you are beginning to listen continuously to the universe around you," Mistress Cassiopeia replied as she took in the look of recognition on Eugene's face before continuing, "Although she did not play a pivotal role in the success of William's operation. She had a subsidiary operation that was but a means to two ends. Before I continue, though, I want you to look again at Andrew and Katelyn."

"I can see that their auras are very similar. Of course, since they are siblings; I can understand how that is to be expected. I can also see how their auras are almost a complete match to that of their mother."

"Now, I would like you to look at William and Catherine." Mistress Cassiopeia stated as she gestured to the royal couple to move closer to one another.

"I can also see how their auras pulse with the same sort of happy energy that I can see when I look to Andrew and Annabella and, of course, Amanda and Rupert."

"Very good, Eugene; you are making out the pattern, yes?"

"I am. But, I do not understand how this has anything to do with me."

"It is very simple."

"What is?"

"I am describing the relationships between these three, but in reality all the couples here, in order to help convince you of not only your true worth, but also of your own even more miraculous destiny that is greater than the sum total of each individual standing here."

"And what destiny is that?"

"You mean…?" Rapunzel loudly asked, happily astounded that their singular dream, to be with the other was, in fact, more a reality.

"Yes, my crown princess."

"You mean to tell me that Rapunzel and I are soul mates?" Eugene asked with a shock, his struggle not to freak out quite evident.

"Yes, my dear Eugene that is exactly what I am saying." Mistress Cassiopeia replied as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder, again willing him to relax.

"But…, but…, but…!"

"Eugene and Rapunzel, could you please come over here?" Mistress Cassiopeia asked to two as she gestured to a nearby rock outcropping.

"Of course, Mistress," Rapunzel replied, as she allowed Pascal to scamper down her arm into the waiting hands of little Becky.

"Yes, Mistress," Eugene also replied.

Eugene and Rapunzel stood face to face, about two feet apart.

"Now, please hold your hands out, palm to palm."

"Ok, Mistress." The young pair replied as they held their hands out, no more than three inches separating them.

"Now, I would like you to clear your mind of errant thought and reach out with your feelings. Ok?"

"Sure." The young pair replied.

What was to happen next was to freak out all present…, and more!

**A/N #4: What happens next?**

**A/N #5: Please review… **


	16. Ch 16: The Destiny Revealed

The Miracle

**A/N: In this chapter; Eugene's destiny is finally revealed…**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Destiny Revealed**

Rapunzel and Eugene stood there, motionless, surrounded by the close knit group. As they looked around they saw the smiling faces of those who had come to love the pair as if they were their own. They truly basked in the feelings of love, adoration, and belonging emanating from the various couples that surrounded them. The first couple; William and Catherine who, with each passing day, had come to love the savior of their daughter as if he was their own flesh and blood. The second couple; Rupert Junior and Amanda who, with their growing rapport with their contemporaries, had also come to love both Rapunzel and Eugene as siblings would. The third couple, naturally, Keith and Kimberly Fitzherbert; who had, on the day of their resurrection, found the happiness and joy that Eugene brought to those that he came in contact with so overwhelming as to be indescribable. The other couples, and Becky and the two visiting crown princesses, also looked on in awe of the obvious love and affection that Eugene felt for Rapunzel and that Rapunzel felt for Eugene.

"Remember, Eugene, to relax and allow the feelings to flow." Mistress Cassiopeia softly stated to a still tense Eugene.

"Feelings to flow?" Eugene asked, confused.

"You will know when it begins. In the meantime, empty your mind of errant thoughts, Eugene."

"Yes, Mistress."

As Eugene further relaxed, emptied his mind of errant thoughts and closed his eyes, he found that he could sense those around him as easily as one could see with their eyes. He easily made out the combined and happily surging purple aura of the smiling and winking Rupert and Amanda. He also easily made out the combined and happily surging aquamarine aura of William and Catherine as they waited with baited breath for what was sure to occur. Finally, he could sense an energy beginning to funnel through him that matched that felt when he saved little Isabella.

Rapunzel, having emptied her mind as well, was absolutely shocked as she too saw that she could see with her eyes closed. Nothing in her previous experiences prepared her for what was to come. She easily sensed the combined aquamarine aura of Andrew and Annabella as they stood closely behind her. She also saw in her mind's eye Rupert Senior and Annalisa as they too waited for what was to occur, the story of the meeting of their son and Amanda suddenly so prevalent in their recollections. Finally, she too could sense an energy beginning to funnel through her as well as it seemed to bring life to an as yet invisible orb held within her and Eugene's hands.

"Remember, let go your inhibitions…" Mistress Cassiopeia softly remarked to the young couple.

"Yes, Mistress." The pair softly replied, not breaking their concentration on the other.

As Eugene and Rapunzel released their fears and inhibitions, gained their composure and with it a firmer control, they soon found that they could begin to sense the other. The tendrils of passive energy; knowing that their mate was so near gained in intensity as they sought out the other. The reaction of the marine blue aura of Eugene and the emerald green aura of Rapunzel was to leave all, not just in the small group but also in all of Corona, shocked beyond belief.

William and Catherine, fondly remembering the linking of Rupert and Amanda and its apparent transparency were the first to gasp at the sight the soon appeared before them. The audible gasp, coming to the attention of the select group, but not Eugene and Rapunzel as they concentrated only upon the other, drew their gaze to the space between them.

As they watched in utter amazement, a faint glow began to form in the tiny space between the young pair's hands.

"Good, good." Mistress Cassiopeia happily said as she saw the beginning of the cementing of the link between Avandell and Corona; the preordained link that was to leave Sonnen 3 in general and Io in particular free from pestilence and sorrow for tens of hundreds of generations to come.

The group, already amazed by the faint glow now seemingly cradled in the hands of the couple soon felt a faint breeze beginning to blow. At first they thought it was coming from off shore as it was the time of day when the cooling trade winds rushed in to supplant the warm updrafts caused by the uneven surface heating of Sonnen 3 by its host star.

As they looked closer, however, they noted three things that began to freak out each and every one of them, Mistress Cassiopeia included. First, they noted that the breeze, growing stronger with each passing moment, seemed to be originating, not from off shore, but from the now very visible and rapidly growing and glowing orb now apparently firmly held in the hands of Eugene and Rapunzel. The strength of the breeze grew in direct proportion to the growth of the orb. Second, they noted that Rapunzel's now blonde locks had begun to glow as they were lifted up by the breeze. Finally, they noted with a shock that Eugene's normally brown hair had also begun to faintly glow as it too was lifted up by the wind.

"What is going on?" The crown princesses, Stephanie and Chelsea, shockingly asked. They made no effort to hide their utter amazement at the sight before them.

"I honestly cannot say." Mistress Cassiopeia replied. She too was shocked by this as she had not had any inkling of what would occur when Eugene and Rapunzel cemented their preordained link with the other.

Eugene and Rapunzel, completely oblivious to the conversations occurring around them, turned their attention to the other, and brought their auras into firm contact with the other. As their auras firmly linked with the other, not only did the golden orb held between them suddenly brighten and enlarge exponentially as it began to levitate above the young couple, but they soon found an unknown emptiness was suddenly and perfectly filled by the love and adoration of the other.

"Mmmmmm…." The pair happily sighed as they basked in the wonderment of the feeling. The two couples of William and Catherine and Rupert and Amanda involuntarily smiled as they fondly remembered the link forged between the younger couple over seven years previous. A link preordained from before time itself.

_**Seven Years Previous…**_

_**Amanda was still in shock over the events of the past couple days. Firstly; her unlikely rescue of the noblewoman, her introduction to Rupert and her surprising reaction to him, and the subsequent introduction to the Royal Family. Secondly; her unexpected entry into the Royal Couple's secret service as the covert protector of the queen. And, finally, the remarkable conversation she had just had with Queen Catherine.**_

_**She was, quite understandably, not really paying attention to her surroundings, outside of what she could see with her eyes, as she respectfully followed the queen towards the palace from the Royal Garden; her destination, the private Royal Dining Room. She still lacked a firm control of her gift though and, feeling no need to make any sweeps of her surroundings for any threats or understanding how she could always be one with the universe, made no conscious effort to discern or identify those who might be closest to her. Thus, she missed an important clue as to who was joining them for lunch. She so longed to spend more time with Rupert, her infatuation with him growing into something more, but resigned herself to possibly not seeing him until much later in the evening.**_

_**The dining room, being in a more private area of the palace and about twenty-five by forty feet or so, was served by three doors; two were used by the Royals depending on where they were coming from, while the third was used by the kitchen staff and other servants as they served the various meals. The two entrances, adorned with beautiful wood doors amply decorated with the golden sun symbol of Corona, stood on opposite sides of the room; the first, allowing entry from the Royal Garden and other outside locations; the second, allowing entry from the wing of the palace with the King's private study.**_

_**Amanda, about two paces behind her queen, was about to quickly step forward to open the door for Catherine and follow her into the room when the queen suddenly stopped just shy of the closed door, gently and lightly grasping and holding Amanda's arm to stop her just short of the door. Amanda was at first perplexed by this action taken by Catherine; but soon realized that there must be a very good reason for this action, and patiently waited for the queen to speak.**_

"_**Amanda," the queen began to gently ask as the tower clock began to toll the mid day hour of twelve in the distant village square, her motive as yet perfectly masked from Amanda, should she have cared to try to deduce it; "Could you please do something for me, before we enter?"**_

_**Amanda replied almost immediately, "Of course, your highness; I would be more than happy to."**_

"_**Reach out with your feelings and tell me who might be near; and if you can form any kind of link with them."**_

"_**Yes, of course, your highness;" a somewhat surprised Amanda said, although already beginning to calm her mind so that she would be more receptive to the ebbs and flows of the universe as they surged through her.**_

_**Meanwhile; Rupert, still in awe of the amazing girl named Amanda, and having also finished his conversation with William and equally in shock from his promotion to second lieutenant so soon into his service as well as the planned formation of a new unit with himself as commander, was not really paying attention to his surroundings either as he followed the king through the winding corridors of the palace, or his ultimate destination, the private dining room. He too, overwhelmed by sensory overload, missed the important and obvious clues of who would be joining him for lunch. He; like the smitten Amanda, also longing to spend time with her; was balefully resigned to hopefully spend time with her later that evening as his infatuation with her also grew into something more. He, too, was about to step forward to reach out to open the dining room door for his king, when William similarly stopped him, his plan also indecipherable. The currently closed door positioned opposite from the one the queen was standing by with the very subject of his thoughts and affections, Amanda. Confused by this, Rupert respectfully asked, "Is there a problem your highness?"**_

"_**Oh, of course not, my lad." William assured him, his poker face well in place as he too heard the tower clock begin to toll the mid-day hour of twelve in the distant village square; this, the pre-determined signal. "There is just something I would like you to try first."**_

"_**Ok, your highness."**_

_**William then asked Rupert. "Could you please reach out with your feelings and tell me who might be near and if you can link with them?"**_

"_**Why yes I could; your highness." The similarly surprised Rupert replied, though not fully comprehending the request.**_

_**Rupert and Amanda, so smitten with and completely unaware of the proximity of the other, calmed their turbulent thoughts; thoughts that centered on their growing feelings of affection for the other, cleared their minds, and began to reach out, seeing who they could discern. As they began their search, they could each discern the Royal they were currently paired with as they were standing the closest. Rupert made out the glowing blue aura of the king as easily as Amanda made out the similarly glowing emerald green aura of the queen. As their minds further cleared with each passing moment the picture forming in their two minds grew larger and clearer.**_

_**The two half-spheres of energy – one royal blue and the other ruby red, with them at the center – steadily, yet slowly, pushed out from each respective teenager, getting ever closer to the other. As they continued their spread, first to five feet and then to 10 feet out from them, small tendrils of active energy began to form ahead of the sphere's now quickly advancing front edge. These tendrils' movement away from the main body was driven by the energy pull of the other. Just as the opposite poles of a magnet are unerringly drawn towards each other; so too was it with the enveloping energy spheres of Amanda and Rupert, their need to converge and merge now unstoppable. **_

_**While the tendrils of energy began to intertwine, yet not reacting with the other or letting its owner know who was present, the ever expanding semi-circle of energy being formed in each of their mind's eye soon allowed both Amanda and Rupert to easily discern the palace groundskeepers outside the palace. Their inexperience with their gift led them to use their physical vision primarily. As they stopped relying on their physical vision, instead focusing on what their mind's eye was sensing and turning their focus in towards the building, the auras similarly moved in towards the building; the tendrils interlocked more and more, ever more rapidly pulling the two auras together. This convergent action soon allowed them to discern more clearly not only their respective Royal, but also the dining room staff and kitchen help. Finally, as the tendrils finally pulled the leading edge of the two energy bubbles firmly to the other and finally linked them together, surging into the other and exploding into a massive singular purple aura, encompassing all…**_

"_**Oh…! Mmmmm…!" The young pair simultaneously exclaimed softly as the two auras finally and quite firmly combined and surged with a synergetic energy lacking from the previous day or even earlier that same morning. Neither of the two smitten teenagers noticed the amused look on their respective Royal's face, as they happily, yet unpretentiously, realized who they were supposed to be linking with.**_

_**As their control exponentially increased with each passing second, and the linked and the now quite bright, combined purple colored aura, invisible to all but them, grew ever stronger, brighter and more uniform in color, it supplanted their individual ones. The two teenagers found it easier to share their thoughts of affection for the other. The very thoughts they happily found that they shared; their shared thoughts they soon found themselves drowning in. They quickly, and now very easily, deepened their joined connection even further; the singular aura firmly intertwining Amanda's and Rupert's thoughts firmly together into a single entity, each soon becoming blissfully and totally unaware of anything and everything else as only the other existed. As if two halves of a single whole, Amanda and Rupert soon totally opened themselves up to the other, completely wishing the other to share their thoughts; basking in its wonder; never wanting it to end.**_

_**King William and Queen Catherine – seeing the idyllic look on the faces of their young charges, and hearing their wistful sighs of adoration, knowing true love when they saw it, and realizing how important such a relationship was to their new found roles – knew that they had indeed found the pair earlier ordained to come to their realm to create their dream organization and a whole lot more as the first part of the prophesy came true. They respectfully remained silent and ever patient, if not slightly amused, as the two young people, their eyes now closed and standing quite relaxed, deepened their connection and further explored their now firmly cemented link, though not yet speaking through their thoughts. The wonder the two young people felt at their connection so overwhelming to almost be scary; almost.**_

"_**So," the Royal pair finally asked their young charges nearly simultaneously as they lightly touched the young pair's arms, also almost simultaneously, after allowing them their connection for roughly 30 minutes of pure unbridled bliss, the clock tower tolling the 12:30 hour in the distance. "Who did you sense, did you feel a real connection with them, and how did it make you feel?"**_

"_**I sensed Amanda, your highness! I felt as if I was a whole person when joined to her mind; I felt so complete with her; as if a great, yet unknown, emptiness within me was finally and perfectly filled by her as if preordained from birth." Rupert happily sighed at the memory of it all; not seeing the happy look gracing the king's face.**_

"_**I felt Rupert, your highness. I most certainly did feel connected with him at the deepest level; making me feel as if a missing part of me was returned at long last. I also felt as if an unknown emptiness within me was tailored made only for him to fill; as if preordained from birth." Amanda, too, blissfully yet happily sighed; also not seeing the satisfied look gracing the queen's face.**_

_**"And, did you enjoy the feeling, and would you want it to continue?" The Royals expectantly asked, already knowing the answer as there was but one possible reply.**_

_**"Most definitely; I never knew anything could feel so wonderful…;" the young pair echoingly sighed, completely unaware of the smirks on the Royals faces; or that the royals had had some idea of what might have just occurred.**_

_**The Present…**_

"Blondie?" Eugene softly, yet hesitantly, asked through their now cemented link, Rapunzel's transformation making the old nickname relevant again.

"Yes, Genie?" Rapunzel giggled as she replied through their link as well. She somehow felt the apparent unease of Eugene and knew its source although she found it hard to believe that he would feel any doubts about her feelings of adoration for him.

"Have you ever felt something this wonderful?"

"No. Nor did I know such feelings truly existed."

"I never thought that two individuals could be so connected as we are now. I also never knew of this emptiness within me that is so perfectly filled by you."

"I too had no idea that such a connection was possible, nor of the emptiness within me that is tailored made for you and you alone to fill. I guess you can see why everyone is so happy that you are so perfect for me?"

"Yes, Punzie. I am beginning to understand the wisdom of Mistress Cassiopeia."

"I am so happy for you, Eugene. I always told you that you are of noble birth, as your name implies. You have made the last eight and a half weeks the best of my entire life."

"You, also, have made me so very happy and there is something I need to tell you, as I can know tell that the time has come…"

As they continued to relax even further and allowed the other deeper into their sub-conscious, the others could see the once small golden orb soon began to grow ever larger and ever brighter. It soon lifted up from the young pair's grasp and rose to about 275 feet above the young couple and grew in size to over 150 feet in diameter and in intensity such that it easily came to the attention of the palace staff as its light reflected off the innumerable windows of the palace.

"What is that?!" Amelia, the personal attendant to the queen asked as the glow of the brightly shining orb captured her attention.

"I cannot say." Alfred, the manservant to the king replied as he too took in the sight of the glowing orb.

"Hey! Is that Eugene and Rapunzel?" Amelia shockingly asked as she quite suddenly noted the young couple, illuminated as they were by the glowing orb. Rapunzel, since her return, had insisted on being called not by her title, but by her name; as did her savior and new dream.

"Why, yes! Yes it is! I did not realize that she was due home so soon. You know, I have heard that they are soul mates. Given the power of the drop of sunlight, do you suppose…?"

" … that this is where they finally tell the other how much they love the other? For never have I seen a couple more obviously in love than these two. I guess we will have to wait and see."

"See what?" Esmeralda, the queen's lady in waiting, curiously asked as she came upon the two palace staffers.

"That!" The two shockingly called out as they pointed out the one open window.

"Oh, my!" Esmeralda blurted out as she freaked out at the sight before her. Luckily, Alfred has very quick reflexes and was able to catch her before she crashed into the queen's armoire as she passed out.

"Good save…" Amelia softly remarked to Alfred.

"Why; thank you." He replied.

Meanwhile, down on the shore…

"… for what? What is it, Eugene?" The hopeful Rapunzel asked; she somehow knew what was to come as she had never felt closer to Eugene as she did at that moment.

"Well, Punzie, you know how we always talk about how we are the other's new dream, and, um…"

"Yes…?!" A slightly tearful Rapunzel prompted; her efforts to hide her impatience not quite successful.

"And, while I know the lies told to you the first 18 years of your life could tend to taint your worldview…"

"Eugene? Please! You can tell me!"

"Here goes; Rapunzel, the once Lost Princess of Corona; I, Eugene Fitzherbert of Avandell and the savior of said Lost Princess, love you! I love you with all my heart!"

"Oh, Eugene! You cannot imagine how long I have waited for this very moment! I, Rapunzel, the now recovered Crown Princess of Corona, love you, Eugene Fitzherbert of Avandell. I too love you with all my heart!"

"Mmmmmm…" The pair sighed as they floated into the others tender embrace; lost in the fulfillment of their new reality. The group, collectively, freaked out as the pair suddenly and spontaneously levitated and moved into the others arms, gently kissed the other and began glowing in a surreal aquamarine glow. As the glow grew in size it soon encompassed the entire group in a warm glow of absolute love and affection, bringing a few tears to everyone's eyes.

"Do you suppose…?" The ever romantic Rupert junior asked, breaking the silence.

" … that they just professed their love for the other?" A sentimental Amanda tearfully asked, ever so happy for her dear friend, Eugene.

"Um, yes?" Rupert replied, his impertinent phrase bringing a chuckle to the entire group; especially the two visiting crown princesses and little Becky.

The glowing orb quite suddenly changed colors from the faint golden color to a very bright aquamarine; an aquamarine that perfectly matched the now quite visible and combined aura of Rapunzel and Eugene. The orb suddenly grew out to over 30,000 feet in diameter and rose to over 250,000 feet in height as it fed on the love and affection of Eugene and Rapunzel. Its bright and warm aquamarine glow soon came to the attention of not only the entire Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-sea as it bathed the entire region in a warm and benign light, but all of Io. As the glow permeated all of Io, orphans from all over were shocked and happily amazed to see once deceased parents suddenly arrive to take them back home. The sick and infirm were also quite shocked to find they were quite suddenly healed and able to work again.

The citizenry of Io in general and Corona in particular, once easily startled, took in this new development with atypical aplomb. The somehow knew its source and realized that it was preordained. The royal couple of Corona, William and Catherine, once shocked into silence by the scene before them, finally found their voices as well.

"Did what I think happen; just happen?" The awestruck, yet very happy, Catherine asked as she took in the sight of her beloved daughter and her everything as they basked in the warm light.

"Yes. I believe it did." The similarly awestruck, yet also very happy, William replied.

"I do believe that Eugene is finally home…" The tearful Mistress Cassiopeia remarked to the similarly tearful Kimberly and Keith, Katelyn and Kevin, and Andrew and Annabella.

**A/N #4: What happens next?**

**A/N #5: Please review… **


	17. Ch 17: The Savior of Corona, Part 1

The Miracle

**A/N: For those of you who have read "Favorite Things," by 9r7g5h you might recognize my plot bunny. I give full credit for the idea to her and recommend her stories!**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Savior of Corona, His Amazing Tale; Part 1 **

Eugene and Rapunzel came up for air after about 10 minutes of the most passionate kiss any of the group had ever witnessed. The young pair kept their eyes closed, their foreheads and noses touching as they both simultaneously gestured for Becky to join them. She looked up at the two pairs of smiling grandparents, William and Catherine and Kimberly and Keith, before running over to join the tender embrace as they both bent down on one knee to bring them to her level.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The ecstatic little Becky happily cried out as she embraced and was embraced by the pair.

"Mmmmm…" The three sighed as they hugged each other.

They knelt there for about another five to ten minutes before the ever patient Mistress Cassiopeia gently coughed to get their attention.

"Yes, Mistress?" Eugene asked, as he and Rapunzel stood and gently hugged Becky as she stood between them.

"So, Eugene, I am sure that you can now quite easily see that you are indeed and most definitely the antithesis of Flynn Rider. That said, I think I can say without fear of contradiction that it is finally time for you to learn how you actually and quite bravely serviced the better good of Io in general and Corona in particular even as Flynn Rider. You are indeed of noble birth as your name implies."

"I… What?!" Eugene asked, quite surprised at this. He felt that as self-centered and selfish as he had once been that there was no way possible that he ever could have done anything that helped anyone but him.

"Oh, yes. This is why we are so very, very proud of you, son." Kimberly and Keith replied as they looked at Eugene with wonderment and awe as they vividly remembered the bravery and skill of their son as he thwarted a madman.

"King William?" Mistress Cassiopeia prompted.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Would you like to tell our young hero here how he prevented a war? Single handedly, I might add?"

"Prevented a war?!" Rapunzel asked. She had not begun her tutored Corona history classes yet, and also looked upon Eugene in absolute awe, as did the crown princesses Stephanie and Chelsea, as well as Rupert and Amanda.

The King looked shocked at first by the revelation of what was, even five years later, still a closely guarded secret. His look transformed into one of quiet contentment as he thought back over five years previous; to a summer day very similar to the one they were currently enjoying.

"The closest Corona had come to war in ten generations occurred about five years ago. It was a wonderful late summer day when Samuel, our faithful courier and most capable spy, I might add, rushed in with dreadful news." King William said as he began the tale that was to leave all even more flabbergasted than even now.

_**Five Years Previous…**_

_**King William was busy reviewing army readiness and other status reports with Samantha Fassmann, the ever capable Seneschal, when he was interrupted by Samuel, recently returned from his most recent scouting mission; the target, the non-descript Olvassia Empire; one that was rumored to be plotting war on its neighbors; rumors that were to be found quite true. He had found that the empire was indeed arming itself and equipping a masterful yet unloyal army of mercenaries who served the highest bidder. This army, while imposing on the outside, had a serious flaw, one to be exploited within the next several days.**_

"_**Please pardon the interruption…" Samuel blurted out; exhausted by his run from the front of the palace where he had left his brave and sure footed horse, Hercules.**_

"_**Wow! Talk about the feeling of déjà vu." King William muttered as he thought back twenty years.**_

"_**Déjà vu?" Samantha asked; unaware of the previous danger to Corona.**_

"_**Yes, Samantha. I will tell you about it later. If you please, Samuel?" William asked as he recovered from the shock and nodded to Samantha.**_

"_**My liege, I bring news that will alarm you. It is also, however, but a means to an end."**_

"_**What is that evil emperor of Olvassia plotting now?" William nonchalantly asked, drawing quite the surprised look from Samantha. She was not aware, even as the Seneschal, of the events of over 20 years previous; events that transformed an unsure Crown Prince into the ever confident king of Corona. **_

"_**They are amassing a mighty army of over 15,000 soldiers. Its size and configuration is such that it could easily overwhelm us."**_

"_**I see. What do you recommend?" William calmly asked, maintaining his cool as his reputation demanded.**_

"_**I know it may seem risky, but I recommend that we do nothing."**_

"_**Nothing?!" William and Samantha asked; the looks of shock very evident on their faces.**_

"_**Yes, your highness. I recommend that we do nothing for I now know that Emperor Olvasa's supposed invincible army has a fatal weakness that my sources say will soon be exploited."**_

"_**A fatal weakness? Your sources? Soon to be exploited?"**_

"_**Yes, my sources have told me of an individual who seems to be out to strike him where it will hurt him the most."**_

"_**Hurt him the most?"**_

"_**He has an inexhaustible money supply; yet, one that will soon be apparently destroyed."**_

"_**Destroyed? By whom and to what end?"**_

"_**Yes, the creator of the imperial money supply is quite fragile and that its theft by Flynn Rider will soon cause his overthrow."**_

"_**Flynn Rider?!"**_

_**The present…**_

"His overthrow?!" The group excitedly shouted.

"His overthrow which, I might add, occurred five years ago next month. Do you remember these events Eugene?" King William asked as he grinned at the look of absolute discomfort currently gracing the face of the future Prince Consort.

"Um…" Eugene blushingly stuttered as he took in the looks of absolute awe from all present.

"Eugene! What happened? Why did you never tell of this tale?" Rapunzel asked as she hugged and kissed the cheek of her boyfriend.

"Well, Punzie, you have to remember that I was not the nicest person when I was Flynn Rider. I am deeply embarrassed by my pasts, which is why I do not really like doing backstory, and find it difficult to imagine myself back then as being good or having any good intentions."

"Well, I guess I can be yet another who can remind you that you are very special and kind hearted despite your past choices and that I am so very proud to be your girlfriend!" Rapunzel replied; her emerald green eyes as full of love and admiration for Eugene as to be unmistakable.

"Thanks, Blondie. I am lucky to be your boyfriend." Eugene replied as he blushed at her complement and the looks of amusement on everyone's faces.

"So, what happened?" Catherine asked, impatient to hear the tale.

"Well, Catherine, as William stated it was a wonderful summer day and I was in the back corner of the Witch's Cauldron, a very seedy tavern located right outside of the empire…"

_**Five Years Previous…**_

_**Flynn Rider was nursing a tankard of ale as he closely observed the comings and goings of this tavern. Located as it is right on the border between the empire and the civilized regions of Io it served as a brokerage house where information and goods were bartered for and traded. Flynn came here often to dispose of the more readily identifiable gold and other forms of non-negotiable currency that he relieved their previous owners of. It was so easy to take the insignificant trinkets and exchange them for untraceable gold coin. He did not, however, part with those so very unique and higher valued objects. He held on to them waiting for the proper time to dispose of them. Little did he know that he would retain them far longer than he expected.**_

"_**Flynn Rider?" The stranger asked.**_

"_**Who wants to know?" Flynn asked as he looked over the newcomer, wondering why such a nicely dressed individual was looking for him in perhaps the seediest of the seedy, yet knowing the stranger's identity and reason for seeking him.**_

"_**Who I am is not important, although I am quite certain that you already know my identity. What is important is that I require your services for the betterment of Io and that you will be paid handsomely."**_

"_**Why me?" Flynn asked, skeptical.**_

"_**You know why; and that you also know you will be quite successful." The stranger remarked as he effortlessly slid into the opposite side of the booth occupied by Flynn.**_

_**The Present…**_

"Who was the stranger, Eugene?" Rapunzel asked, intrigued so far by this tale.

"William, would you like to tell the group?" Eugene asked; a huge smirk on his face.

"Of course, Eugene. His name is Lord Marcus."

"Lord Marcus!?" Andrew and Annabella excitedly shouted as they looked at the look of pride on Mistress Cassiopeia's face.

"Yes, Lord Marcus." William confirmed.

"Who is he?" Rapunzel asked her father.

"He is the man, Cassiopeia's youngest brother actually, who has aided Corona for going on 25 years. He was with me during the Battle for the Midlands and he sought out the one that he knew had the power within him to succeed where others had failed."

"Others had failed?" Rapunzel asked her father.

"Yes. So many others had tried, failed, and died in the attempt to capture the prize that it was thought to be enchanted by evil spirits."

"Wow!" Rapunzel, Stephanie and Chelsea shouted.

"So, as I was saying, I was asked to take the supposed unreachable prize…" Eugene replied, continuing his epic tale.

_**Five Years Previous…**_

"_**Ok. I am in. What is the target?" Flynn asked in a soft whisper, quite intrigued by the challenge of it after all.**_

"_**In the highest tower of Emperor Olvasa's fortress palace is a very special animal; one that can lay eggs of pure gold." Lord Marcus whispered as he looked around the tavern to ensure that no one was paying them any mind. **_

"_**Eggs of gold? The Legend is true?" Flynn asked; his voice also a whisper, quite intrigued.**_

"_**Yes. The legend is true that there is a goose that can lay golden eggs. The emperor captured it about six or seven months ago and has had it laying eggs non-stop. He then crushes and smelts down these golden eggs into coins and other neutral forms of currency that he uses to pay for the armaments and the soldiers of fortune in his service. My sources also tell me that the goose is in ill health and needs to be saved. The loss of this goose will destroy him as he has no trade with other kingdoms and a negative balance of trade. This will cause his mercenary army to rise up against him and destroy his rule once and for all." Lord Marcus concluded in a whisper. **_

"_**What do you want me to do with this goose?"**_

"_**That, Flynn, is quite simple. I want you to steal it!"**_

"_**Steal it?!" Flynn shockingly whispered. He was barely able to keep undue and unwanted attention from him and his visitor.**_

"_**Yes. I want you to steal it and take it to this point." Lord Marcus replied as he pointed to an unremarkable area on the small map that he was carrying.**_

"_**Hmmm. What a trophy to add to my vast list of accomplishments. I can also see that your drop off is quite near to Corona near the Dark Forest. Ok; seems fair enough to me. What are the defenses that I will need to get through to reach the prize since I am pretty sure that I will not be able to waltz right in and ask nicely for them to give it to me?"  
**_

_**The present…**_

"Wait a minute!" Rapunzel interrupted, realizing something, or the lack of something.

"Yes?" Eugene replied with a smile; he already knew her question even before it was asked.

"Why have I not heard about the payment you were to receive?"

"Well, Punzie, I guess I was so interested in tackling the challenge of this fortress castle that the payment didn't matter to me that much."

"Awww; Eugene…"

"Anyway, as it turned out, the matter of payment actually never came up; ever."

"EVER?!" The group asked; they were understandably quite shocked by this revelation.

"Ever." Eugene replied. He went on with his tale…

_**Five Years Previous…**_

**A/N #4: Sorry for the cliff hanger. Ran out of steam. Do not worry I have the conclusion in work.**

**A/N #5: Please review…**


	18. Ch 18: The Savior of Corona, Part 2

The Miracle

**A/N: For those of you who have read "Favorite Things," by 9r7g5h you might recognize my plot bunny. I give full credit for the idea to her and recommend her stories!**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Savior of Corona, His Amazing Tale; Part 2**

_**Five Years Previous…**_

_**Flynn and Lord Marcus continue their hushed conversation, constantly ensuring that no eavesdroppers were near enough to make out their words…**_

"_**So, when is the best time to tackle this project?" Flynn nonchalantly asked as he looked around the tavern, his mind moving several kilometers a second as he developed his plan; his fool-proof plan that was to leave the entire continent reeling from the sheer audacity of it all, not to mention that yet another nightmare had ended.**_

"_**The new moon will come in two days' time. I would suggest that evening. I know the summer is not the best time to conduct this operation as we have such short nights…"**_

"_**But…?" Flynn impatiently prompted.**_

"…_**but, this will also leave the emperor's forces surprised as all other previous attempts had taken place under the cover of the long nights in the dead of winter."**_

"_**No wonder…" Flynn remarked; he could easily see why the other attempts had failed and why his was sure to succeed.**_

_**The Present…**_

"No wonder what?" Rapunzel asked as Eugene paused to allow this fact to sink in.

"You see, Punzie. When you attack a target in the dead of winter, especially in a region such as where Olvassia used to stand, you have many factors that will invariably stack up against you."

"Really?" Rapunzel asked; her naiveté shining through.

Eugene chuckled gently as he cupped Rapunzel left cheek with his right hand. "Can you tell me what you noted about winter during your previous winters?"

"Well, Eugene, I really could not see that much; but…"

"Yes, Punzie?" Eugene asked with an absolute look of warmth and affection for his true love.

"I saw the trees as they lost their leaves, and I saw the snow as it fell into the barren forest areas around my tower prison." Rapunzel replied as she started to get lost in the hazel orbs of her true love.

"And, what else did you see?"

"I could see animals as they moved deep in the forest…" Rapunzel stopped abruptly as it suddenly came to her.

"I see you figured it out. I knew you would." Eugene happily smirked.

"…because I could see much farther into the forest during the winter months due to the lack of leaves and other foliage."

"And…?"

"I could also see the animals as they stood out against the white backdrop created by the fallen snow."

"Exactly!" Eugene happily replied as William and Catherine looked on with obvious pride at their incredibly intelligent daughter.

"So, since there is so little concealment and since the background is almost all white…" Rapunzel began.

"…that the attackers would be seen long before they reached the target as they did not easily blend in with the surroundings. They also probably carried metal weapons and other items that made noise." Eugene concluded.

"So, if weapons of metal make noise as you carry them, what did you choose to arm yourself with as I can guess you did not go about it unarmed?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, Punzie, I actually picked what had been Amanda's weapon of choice two years earlier; with a few modifications, of course."

"What?" Rapunzel asked. The confusion was plainly etched on the crown princess' beautiful features.

"Would you care to elaborate, Amanda?"

Amanda; shocked but somehow knowing that Eugene would know of her confrontation with the Stabbington's, thought back as she began, "Well, you see Rapunzel; I actually had the honor of saving your mother's niece, your cousin…"

"…Rachel?!" Rapunzel excitedly asked as she interrupted her.

"That would be correct. It was an ordinary day for me; out and about as usual with Nan…"

_**Seven Years Earlier…**_

_**Amanda, by now a rough and tumble 15 year old teenager and outwardly quite the tomboy, felt quite imposing and untouchable as she dressed head to toe in unfaded and lint free black, her favorite color. Her long sleeved tunic with sleeves rolled up halfway to her elbows was tucked into a very comfortable pair of black trousers. Her black trousers, adorned with a two-inch wide belt at the waist, were similarly tucked into a well-worn but comfortable pair of men's boots. The signature all-black outfit her "uniform;" she was ever ready to help those in peril, whether young or old, rich or poor. Amanda was also quite fearless and ever curious about the world around her.**_

_**Out with the orphanage headmistress as usual, as she desired to spend as little time inside the orphanage buildings as possible as she absolutely loved the outdoors and voluntarily fulfilling the role Eugene had prior to his descent into crime, she was helping to purchase the provisions for the other children. Her imposing look, coupled with her uncanny ability to unwittingly insert thoughts into the minds of others in the form of innocent 'suggestions,' caused many a citizen of Corona to bend over backwards to help the orphanage Headmistress. She had also learned over the past eight to ten years to accept the gift she had for having an uncanny sense for things happening outside her immediate area; automatically and subconsciously tuning into it and allowing her to hear those around her.**_

_**What she could not know at that time, however, was how completely in tune with the wider universe she had really become, or that she had begun to truly listen to the sense, as she was soon to discover. She was walking about four paces behind Nan gazing skyward and admiring the few clouds that flitted overhead, ever daydreaming about her old home village and its wonders; not really paying attention to where she was going, yet all the while very aware of everything around her. As she managed to deftly sidestep other pedestrians just as it seemed a collision was imminent, gaining peculiar looks from the headmistress, she sensed that all was not as it should be. She had begun to feel that something was wrong. Very, very wrong in fact; the usual and easily separable auras, eddies and currents she felt when close to other people were, in one small area, becoming an ever jumbled and confused swirling and ever turbulent vortex of mixed emotions. **_

_**She quickly sensed the unlikely jumbling of three distinct auras into one; one a seemingly familiar emerald green, the other two an imposing dark grey. The location: one small, dead end alleyway very near to where she was walking with the orphanage headmistress. Intrigued by this, she was preparing to walk towards this great disturbance — her curiosity rising. Yet, at the same time, quite apprehensive at the strong intensity of feelings such as she had ever felt before – intent on simply investigating it when the emotions became unbearably shrill and frightened. The emotional distress accompanied by an almost un-intelligible call; a call driven by absolute fear.**_

"_**HELP!" A young desperate voice yelled out, so muffled to near incoherence by nearby buildings that most people paid it no heed, but clear enough for her to easily discern; even above the normal din of a busy marketplace.**_

_**Sensing the call for help, though, more than hearing it, and amazed, yet alarmed, at the intensity of the jumble of anger and fear coalescing within the same small area, she instantly knew she had to act, or regret it she would for the rest of her life. Without thinking, as if she knew what to do instinctively and allowing those very instincts to kick in fully and finally take full and complete control of her conscious being, a first; Amanda quickly looked around and instantly saw what she was looking for, a disused blacksmith's sledgehammer handle forlornly and haphazardly leaning against the side of a nearby building, the head long since missing. The handle quivered for a moment before instantly flying towards her as she reached out for it, unconsciously willing it into her hand, the handle covering the five foot gap in mere microseconds. Handle held securely, with no immediate second thought of how it jumped towards her or why, she took off running towards the sounds of desperation.**_

_**The orphanage headmistress and best friend to all the orphans, affectionately known as Nan – and very accustomed to these seemingly rash actions on her young charge's part, and not noticing or conveniently ignoring the way the handle suddenly leapt into Amanda's hand – simply yelled. "Amanda! STOP THIS INSTANT!"**_

"_**I have to help, Nan! It is my way and, in this instance, my destiny to do this! Regret for the rest of my life, I will, my inaction." Amanda gently, yet urgently, called back in reply as she began running, accelerating with each step, towards the source, instinctively seeing the desperate scene and the surrounding areas to help lead her; her mind formulating a bold plan to take out the two thugs that she could now discern as the source of the anger; an attack plan solidly forming in her mind's eye. The very plan that, when implemented, was to leave those who witnessed it simply amazed and completely rendered speechless and immobile.**_

"_**Well, be careful Mandy." Nan quietly replied, more to herself than to Amanda, as she was soon left alone with her thoughts. Her quiet sighing, the mark that nothing she could do or say would ever change her young charge's desire to help, preceded her short prayer that all would end well, although she knew such a prayer was, indeed, very likely unnecessary. She had grown to know and realize that Amanda was very capable and able to take care of herself. She also knew that her young charge would never cease in her efforts to help those in need.**_

"_**HELP, PLEASE!" The muffled, yet slowly clearing and more legible, voice called out a second time, even more desperate than before; Amanda accelerating even faster as the levels of fear and anger increased.**_

_**Amanda covered the seventy-five foot distance in the five seconds between calls for help; all the while dodging those people she could, quite easily leaping over those she could not, using various produce stands and other market place displays as easily as one would use stones to cross a stream. Yet, never the less amazing all with her skill; still managing to stealthily arrive on the scene, the perpetrators none the wiser to her. Quickly and still very quietly approaching ever closer, she took in the sight of the well-dressed, yet terrified young woman with a strangely familiar, yet weakly pulsating green aura, most probably a noble and possibly around 18 or so, trapped in a dead end alleyway and being accosted by two red haired men; apparently twin brothers with ominous dark grey auras. These men, about six feet from the young woman, their backs to her and as yet unaware of her presence and maybe approximately 23 or so were attempting to either rob this noblewoman or do something more evil.**_

"_**Do you really think anyone will respond to you? No one heard your feeble call. Besides, we are the infamous Stabbington Brothers, wanted in this and many more kingdoms. All who meet us fear us." The one brother was heard to tell the terrified woman, sneering evilly, not noticing the arrival of Amanda quite closely behind him, no more than seven to nine steps in fact, her very presence to his brother and him somehow camouflaged by Amanda herself. Though, had he been paying attention, he should have seen the look of absolute terror once adorning the woman's face turn first to one of astonishment, and then to relief at her apparent salvation.**_

_**Amanda, having come to a shocking conclusion concerning the sledgehammer handle as she quickly covered the short distance to where the woman who Amanda realized was of noble birth and related to the current Queen Catherine was standing, and seeing a medium sized stone off to her side, deftly gestured to it with her free left hand. The stone briefly quivered, before gracefully and forcefully sailing into a large nearby rain puddle. Its loud impact caused the dirty puddle water to splash onto the two brothers, effectively getting their attention and causing them to clumsily jerk their heads around to see the distraction's source.**_

"_**Oh? Really now! You silly men! I do believe you are quite wrong. I most definitely heard her call, responded to it, and am prepared to render assistance. If you are so infamous, why do I not know of you or your infamies'? I think you are nothing but two morons who are second rate citizens." Amanda firmly, yet sarcastically, responded as she announced her presence to the brothers, so unexpected was her appearance that, coupled with the stone's splash, she easily startled them. Rachel; snickering to herself at Amanda's sarcasm and bravado, and not having really noticed the stone, continued to relax, somehow knowing that she would be quite alright now. Feeling, though, that she might be better off further away from her attackers, she took a few steps back as she saw the twins becoming quite distracted by the newcomer. The two brothers were understandably quite startled by her final words. "By the way, don't you think you should pick on someone your own size? I'd just hate to see you get hurt! NOT!"**_

_**The twins, absolutely shocked at the closeness of this newcomer, jumped and turned quickly towards her, completely ignoring their initial target, Rachel, and took stock of the situation, feeling some apprehension at the sight of the woman; one who did not seem to realize who they were. Or, if she did know who they were, showed a level of courage far beyond what one might expect from one so young. The newcomer, a fit and trim raven haired woman, standing five feet six inches tall and about five feet from the two men, was dressed head to toe in clean, unfaded black clothes, clean and tidy hair neatly put up in a close fitting French braid, a matching coal black bandana wrapped around her head to keep any loose strands of hair out of her startling blue eyes.**_

_**More alarming to the intimidating, yet unarmed brothers than her appearance; the ease with which she easily handled a three and a half foot long and 25 pound blacksmith's mahogany sledgehammer handle with one hand; held above her head at a 45 degree angle, as if it weighed mere ounces; easily twirling it in a menacing ready circular motion. They were still in such shock at the ease with which she had snuck up on them that they didn't even have a chance to either reply to her statements or question, move towards the trapped noblewoman or flee before she struck, faster than lightning; yet, as silently as a cat.**_

_**Simultaneously as Rupert arrived on the scene, his sword drawn and held at the ready, absorbing the sights of the scene before him, ever ready to strike out at the twins – not so closely followed by both his out of breath soldiers and the Royal Couple – and without knowing what she was doing, spontaneously acting entirely on some sort of inherent secret reflex, her eyes now closed and seeing all with her mind, Amanda suddenly leapt into action. For the first time in her young life she allowed the massively powerful flow of the universe within her – the Wirkungen as she later learned – complete and total control of her entire being, both physical and psychological. Without a conscious thought or volitional act she allowed this lightning fast reflex, a reflex she now trusted explicitly, to guide her actions as she quite impossibly – executing a graceful somersault in the process – leapt over six feet up and seven feet over and upon a stack of shipping barrels standing along the side of the alley, conveniently sited in such a way as to provide a perfect platform for her next move.**_

_**The two brothers, along with the other improbable spectators, were so shocked by her lightning fast move as to be rendered quite speechless and immobile. Amanda's move towards a suitable attack position to the brother's right side, the handle now firmly held in both hands as a club at the ready, took no longer than a blink of an eye, and made it seem as if Amanda somehow had the power of invisibility as she suddenly appeared many feet from where she had been. The two oafish brothers, belatedly yet finally beginning to recognize the danger Amanda represented and attempting to react to it, had barely started to clumsily turn to face her when she jumped yet again over twelve more feet laterally from her perch on the barrels to right behind the stunned pair while in a fifteen and a half foot high double twisting somersault, smoothly yet quite viciously, rapidly and accurately bringing the sledgehammer handle nearly simultaneously down on the backs of the twin's heads as she aimed for a landing behind them.**_

_**The force of the very powerful and expertly well placed blow, striking Dirk and then Lance in short succession, the almost simultaneous double thwack of their impacts loudly echoing within the small confined alleyway and several streets away, drawing more than one startled look from those passerbys lucky enough to have been near, succeeded in striking them exactly as Amanda desired. The two stunned brothers, their eyes open yet no longer seeing, stood there a brief moment, unmoving. The two, both apparently completely immobilized by shock after the blow – the hidden audience and Rachel audibly gasping at both the loudness and the violence of the strike – slowly began, eyes rolling back in their heads until only the white showed, falling to the ground completely knocked out.**_

_**Her amazing, gravity defying and acrobatic leap now ended, Amanda lightly and gracefully landed on both feet – the left held straight out behind her and the right bent at the knee – and her left hand; her right hand still holding the handle upright and in a ready pose; eyes still closed, actively scanning the alleyway for any other signs of trouble. As she smoothly and effortlessly stood back upright – bringing her left foot slightly ahead of the right, with the now dented and substantially cracked handle still held at the ready, and her left hand held out away from her body in an instinctive martial arts fighting-style pose – she noted with great satisfaction that the two brothers were a crumpled mass, their quiet groans fading to silence as they lay quite still and prostrate on the ground.**_

"_**Didn't I tell you, you two oafs? I warned you, didn't I? I bet you that'll teach you to pick on someone your own size, you two imbe…" Amanda, her eyes now open, firmly and sarcastically began to tell the crumpled mass at her right side as she lowered her left arm to her side and gently let the handle lie upon her right shoulder before being interrupted by the grateful young noblewoman.**_

"_**Oh, wow! You…! How did you…? You saved me!" Rachel quickly and successively cried out in relief at her somehow anticipated, yet still quite improbable salvation; absolutely stunned and still quite completely flabbergasted to the point of being immobilized by what she had just witnessed. Amanda simply smiled back at Rachel, whose emerald green aura was suddenly several magnitudes brighter, not understanding why she was making such a big deal out of the entire situation. Helping people was, after all, what she did best. Rupert and the Royal Couple, also stunned beyond words, found, too, that it impossible to move or even speak for a few moments, also rooted in place were they.**_

_**The quite relieved Rachel, her shaking knees finally too weak to support her as the adrenalin rush from her miraculous rescue quickly ebbed, gently dropped to her knees as she could no longer stand, two solitary tears of joy slowly running down her cheeks.**_

_**The Present…**_

"Wow! That is so incredible; especially as I did not really like those two when I met them at the dam. That is also when you met Rupert?" Rapunzel asked; she had not yet learned all the details of the young couple who were their contemporaries.

"Yes, it was the most amazing day of my life; save one." Amanda sighed, smiling at the looks gracing Rupert's and their two sets of parent's eyes. "So, to get back to Eugene's weapon choice, he chose a very stout round mahogany table leg that had been specially modified for his use on this mission."

"Specially modified; how?" Rapunzel asked with a perplexing look; a look shared by Stephanie and Chelsea.

"I will let Eugene elaborate."

"Ah, leave the details to me, will you?" Eugene replied with a smirk.

"But of course." Amanda replied with a smile.

"So kind of you. Anyway, I picked a former table leg. It was milled down so it tapered from about two and a half inches at the business end to about three quarters of an inch at the specially made handle. It was also varnished with a protective yet unreflective lacquer finish. The handle fitted my hand perfectly. This piece of wood had absolutely no flaws of any kind, making it extremely strong. As Amanda mentioned, hers cracked due to flaws inherent in some pieces of wood. This former table leg had the center milled out at one end. In that end was placed a stout piece of steel alloy; the best from Avandell. It was amazing that Lord Marcus was able to provide it to me as if by magic. It materialized beside my leg as we sat and appeared to be casually conversing about the weather."

"Wow." Rapunzel, Stephanie and Chelsea sighed.

"Yes, it was quite the weapon. It was put to good use, too…" Eugene replied as he got back to his tale of danger and intrigue.

**A/N #4: Sorry for the cliff hanger. It is for dramatic effect!**

**A/N #5: Please review…**


	19. Ch 19: The Savior of Corona, Part 3

The Miracle

**A/N: For those of you who have read "Favorite Things," by 9r7g5h you might recognize my plot bunny. I give full credit for the idea to her and recommend her stories!**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it; it has expanded quite a lot from my original idea and is currently on a well thought out tangent. But, then again, as my Muse and friend (you know who you are) would state; most stories do sometimes grow legs, as this one currently has. Do not worry, though, the next few chapters (three I think) will bring us to the end. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Savior of Corona, His Amazing Tale; Part 3**

_**Five Years Previous…**_

"_**What are the defenses I will have to broach?" Flynn casually asked as he gestured to the barmaid for another tankard of the watered down swill they called ale in the empire.**_

_**They both paused for a moment while the barmaid brought out Flynn's ale and some bread and cheese. Marcus then went on to discuss some vitally important facts about Flynn's target.**_

"_**The emperor does not feel that his castle is vulnerable, so he has limited patrols on the grounds outside. You might, and I emphasize might, see two pairs of guards. Thus, it should be quite simple to gain access to the outer walls…" Marcus began as Flynn took a sip of his second tankard of ale.**_

"…_**after climbing a 500 foot vertical cliff, you mean?" Flynn sarcastically asked as he interrupted Marcus.**_

"_**Flynn, you will have no issues getting up to the top of the hill and right outside the outer walls. While the cliff seems imposing from the distance, it is actually quite an easy stroll as the workers who built the castle 250 years ago left their service road unaltered as they brought all their equipment back down into the city. It has become overgrown with much vegetation that your uniform will have no issues adapting to and which will aid in your concealment as you move higher up the side of the mountain."**_

"…_**service road unaltered…?" Flynn apingly asked, intrigued by this latest tidbit.**_

"_**Yes. You see the castle's various building materials were brought up to the castle site after being delivered by boat to the current pier servicing Olvastavia, the Olvassian capital, if you can call it that."**_

"_**I would call it a dump." Flynn retorted.**_

"_**Yes. That it is. So, anyway, this service road, while only unobstructed in the center three or four feet is still quite passable and will provide very good concealment as you journey towards the castle. So, once you make it across the river about 200 yards off the main road that leads directly to Olvastavia, you should have no issues finding this now secluded and unused road. Look along the side of the now much smaller Olvasta River for the ruins of the pier."**_

"_**Now, once I make it up this road, how hard will it be to gain entry into the castle since I am pretty sure that the service entrance is as disused as the road servicing it?" Flynn asked as he went over his plan in his head, altering it to take into account this new information.**_

"_**It will be quite simple, actually. The former service entrance is actually still quite serviceable even after two and a half centuries. I have seen it myself with my own two eyes and can vouch for its accessibility and serviceability as I quite easily entered the castle through it. I actually used a similar garb to the one you will be using and can also vouch for its effectiveness as well." Marcus stated to the awestruck Flynn. Flynn rapidly digested this new piece of intelligence.**_

_**The Present…**_

"Lord Marcus actually went into the emperor's castle?! My uncle risked so much?!" Lady Annabella questioningly exclaimed; the shock plainly written on her face for all to see. She knew her favorite uncle was brave and sure, but this was almost too much to take.

"Yes, Annie, he did indeed enter the evil emperor's castle; exposing him to great danger and risk of capture and torture. But rather than having me tell you his part of this amazing story; let us go to the source, as it were." Mistress Cassiopeia softly replied as she gently snapped her fingers as a beckoning call to her youngest brother.

The group was astounded to suddenly find three handsome gentlemen standing before them. King William, Queen Catherine, and the trio of Cassiopeia, Annabella, and Andrew, all broadly smiled at the ever capable Lord Marcus as he stood before them. He was impressively and quite immaculately dressed in all black with a red felt lined black cape, standing 6 feet 6 inches tall with broad shoulders and massively and powerfully built arms; his dark hair streaked with grey. He stood in the center of the group, flanked by two younger men. Standing on either side of him, in fact, were his two sons. The six foot one Marcus junior, a mirror image of his father was standing to his right. The five foot eleven Robert, the youngest, was standing to his left.

"Lord Marcus!" King William happily exclaimed as he saw his old friend from the Midland campaign.

"My good king! You look as fit and hale as you did twenty years ago." Marcus, too, happily replied as he took in the sight of the monarch of the fair and just Kingdom of Corona-by-the-sea.

"Thank you, Lord Marcus; as do you."

"Thank you very much. How is Sir Stephan these days?"

"He is quite well. He is the proud new grandfather of a wonderful little girl born just three months ago."

"Ah. That is so very good. He is perhaps the wisest of all men I have ever had the privilege of meeting."

"Quite." King William replied.

While these initial conversations were on going, however, the two crown princesses were discovering something…, unobserved, or so they thought.

"Oh…" Softly murmured Stephanie, the older of the two unattached crown princesses at the tender age of seventeen and a half, as she took in the sight of the handsome Marcus junior and shyly smiled at him as she batted her eyelashes at him and lightly blushed; he himself having just turned nineteen years of age and as equally smitten with the auburn haired and blue eyed Constellan crown princess as he returned her smile with one of his own.

"Mmmm…" Softly murmured Chelsea, the youngest of the three crown princesses at sixteen and a half as she took in the sight of Robert and also shyly smiled at him as she too batted her eyelashes at him and lightly blushed; he himself seventeen years old and also as equally smitten with the brunette haired and emerald green eyed Estrellan crown princess as he too returned the smile with one of his own as his cheeks soon tinged a light pink.

"Ah. I see they have piqued your interest. Yes?" Cassiopeia softly remarked to the two young women, ever intent on sparing the two any embarrassment. She knew; as did her brother, but not her two nephews; of the preordained link of these two couples.

The two young women, appreciative of Cassiopeia's tact, could only slightly nod in agreement. They somehow sensed something in the look of Cassiopeia and patiently waited for her to continue.

"You will find that there is more here than meets the eye…" Cassiopeia softly remarked as she casually looked around to ensure no one was paying her any mind. She was spared any undue attention by her brother's warm welcome to Eugene.

"Ah. My good friend Eugene! It is so good to see you, the real you, again after all these years." Marcus replied as he stepped forward and gave Eugene a familiar hug.

"Likewise; my dear friend Marcus; I am more than happy to be myself again!" Eugene replied as he stepped briefly away from Rapunzel and little Becky and returned the hug; his warm regards for her uncle drawing quite the surprised look from Annabella.

"Did you…?" Lady Annabella began, not knowing how to proceed and thus trailing off.

"Did I know that I would one day meet my friend and comrade and that he would have become himself again?" Marcus replied, with a toothy smile, as he repeated and then finished her sentence.

"Well, yes." Annabella said; she realized that even after all the training she had completed that she still had so much to learn.

"It is the most amazing thing. You see, I knew from my connection to the Wirkungen that I would be tasked with aiding the wonderful kingdom of Corona-by-the-sea yet again and that it would be my good friend who I would ably assist."

"Wow! So, Uncle Mark, am I correct to presume that we are to hear your wonderful tale now?" Lady Annabella asked.

"Yes, Annie. But before I begin my epic tale, there is one thing to take care of as it is of the utmost paramount importance to our continued security. My two sons accompanied me on this occasion as they have roles here outside of Avandell to fill that they are just becoming aware of. This said, I feel obliged to warn each and every one of you that what you are about to see and hear is most secret and must remain that way. That is not to say that it will remain secret for long…"

"Roles? What roles? Secret; but not for long?" King William asked, ever curious and ever firm in his determination to keep all Io safe from danger.

"If it pleases you, King William, all will be revealed shortly. Now then; Princess Stephanie, could you come here please?" Marcus asked the surprised princess as he politely gestured for her to approach him and his eldest son.

"Um; I guess so…" She replied, confused but hopeful as she saw a happy glint in the younger Marcus' eyes.

"Mark, could you too come closer?" Marcus asked as he gestured for his oldest son to approach closer.

"Yes, father." Marcus replied, also confused but hopeful as he saw the corresponding happy glint in Stephanie's eyes.

The assembled group could see a spark of azul energy flit across the open space between the two young people as they came within a hands width of the other. They withheld their questions concerning this as Marcus continued.

"Princess Chelsea, could you come here also, please?" Marcus asked the surprised princess as he gestured for her to approach him and his youngest son.

"Um; yes…?" She replied, as similarly confused as Stephanie, but hopeful.

"Robert, could you too come closer?" Marcus asked as he gestured for his youngest son to approach.

"Yes, of course father."

The assembled group once again could see two very small sparks of first azul and then emerald energy flit across the open space between the two young people as they came within a hands width of the other also.

"Now I am quite sure that you are all wondering what this is all about. Yes?" Marcus asked; an unusual glint in his eyes that all quickly picked up on, though could not deduce the reasoning.

"Well, you could say that." Catherine replied; she had an idea, of course.

"As you know, there are three very special couples in our presence who serve as the soul mate of the other. The first pair, Andrew and Annabella, learned of their joined destiny during the Battle for the Midlands. The second pair, Rupert and Amanda, learned of their joined destiny seven years ago. The third pair, Eugene and Rapunzel, learned of their joined destiny just today. These three first pairs serve to strongly link Avandell to Corona at the deepest level. Now, I have done some extensive research and discovered something wonderful."

"Something wonderful…?" Katelyn asked, quite intrigued.

"Are you about to say…?" Stephanie began.

"…what I think you are?" Chelsea finished.

"Yes, my two dear crown princesses. You see, the drop of blue sunlight, entering the very special communal well in Avandell apparently did much more than was initially believed."

"WHAT?!" The group blurted out; the shock so very evident upon them all.

**A/N #4: Sorry for the cliff hanger. It is for dramatic effect!**

**A/N #5: Please review…**


	20. Ch 20: The Savior of Corona, Part 4

The Miracle

**A/N: For those of you who have read "Favorite Things," by 9r7g5h you might recognize my plot bunny. I give full credit for the idea to her and recommend her stories!**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it; it has expanded quite a lot from my original idea. But, then again, as my Muse and friend (you know who you are) would state; most stories do sometimes grow legs, as this one currently has. Do not worry, though, the next few chapters (three I think) will bring us to the end. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Twenty: The Savior of Corona, His Amazing Tale; Part 4**

The Present…

Lord Marcus, after having the two young couples come closer to their opposite number, astounded the group with word of the power of the blue drop of sunlight as it interacted with the communal well in Avandell; the supplying aquifer of which went much farther…

"The drop of sunlight entered the aquifer that supplies, even today, the waters to Avandell. This underground lake, as it were, apparently spreads much, much farther underneath the continent of Io than was initially believed. It interacted in the most amazing way with the molecules of water contained within it. Additionally, this drop of azul sunlight is apparently the most powerful of the three…"

"Spreads much farther? The most powerful of the three…? Do you mean…?" King William began as he digested the amazing words of his good friend.

"Yes, my friend. This aquifer, which was thought at first to only spread over ten cubic kilometers in volume and contained completely within the confines of Avandell apparently, goes much, much farther and as stated does extend way beyond the hidden borders of Avandell."

"Is it safe to presume that this aquifer follows the path of the grassy plains that run between the four primary kingdoms of Io?" Queen Catherine asked, her tutored geography lessons suddenly coming to mind.

"You are most observant and indeed quite correct, my good queen. You have accurately deduced that Avandell is hidden within this area, bordered as it is by the vast forests of these four primary kingdoms. What was once thought to be a very small aquifer is, in reality, over 25 million cubic kilometers in volume." Lord Marcus confirmed.

"What does this mean for me?" Stephanie asked as she smiled at the similarly smiling Marcus junior.

"Or me?" Chelsea asked as she smiled at the similarly smiling Robert.

"The aquifer spreads out and actually connects with the smaller aquifers that supply the water to both Estrella and Constella in such a way that…"

"…it is what also provides the two royal compounds with their water?" Interrupted Rapunzel as her extensive intellect suddenly made the connection.

"You would be most correct, my dear Rapunzel." Marcus replied with a large smile.

"So, Marcus, are you saying what I think you are saying?" Eugene asked as he suddenly made the connection as well.

"Yes, my good friend. Stephanie and Marcus, as well as Chelsea and Robert, both sets of their parents having taken water from the same magical source, have been preordained to be the other's soul mate as they share a powerful link with the other. This connection will link Constella and Avandell and Estrella and Avandell just as you Eugene, and you Rapunzel have linked Avandell and Corona as of today. This link will serve, with the miracles provided by Eugene's actions and the inherent powers of these six young people, to render Sonnen 3 in general and the four principal kingdoms of Io in particular safe from pestilence and the horror of war for tens of hundreds of generations to come. The offspring of these three young couples, as well as the couple of Rupert and Amanda, will only serve to bind these four kingdoms even closer together with a familiar closeness not seen since the days after the signing of the Treaty of Unity and Friendship over four score years ago. Now, it is time for our two young couples to attempt their first link with the other. I will preface this with the caution of not to be too concerned if this first attempt does not go well, as Rupert and Amanda can attest to."

The group, after seeing the confirming nod from both Rupert and Amanda, waited with baited breath as Stephanie and Marcus and Chelsea and Robert faced the other and joined and then held hands. Each of the others of the very august company present could not help but notice the gentle sighs and change of expression of the four young people as they first brushed their fingertips together and then loosely held the other's hands. It was obvious, at least to those with an inkling of what was to come, that the words of Lord Marcus were indeed true.

"Now, as I told Eugene and Rapunzel previously, please relax and let go your pensive thoughts. It will be easier that way for the energy to flow between you." Mistress Cassiopeia gently told the two couples as she added her calming words to the obviously quite nervous pairs of teenagers.

"Yes, Mistress." The four teenagers softly replied, their gazes never straying from the other.

Marcus, tenderly holding Stephanie's hands and amazed by the feeling of energy surging between them, was the first to clear his mind enough to begin to see the azul aura surrounding the Constellan crown princess. He smiled at her while gently pushing small tendrils of passive energy towards her. Surprised at first by the gentleness of Marcus' initial probings, the similarly smiling Stephanie, who was also quite amazed by the feelings, soon cleared her mind as well and soon saw his azul aura as well and not only allowed Marcus further access into her subconscious, but found herself able to reach out towards the quite receptive Marcus as well. They were both shocked, to the point that they had to rely on the other for support, as their twin azul auras suddenly merged into each other in a powerful explosion of benign energy and almost overwhelmed them with the wonderful feeling of completion that was at least matched by those of Andrew and Annabella, Rupert and Amanda, and Eugene and Rapunzel.

"Mmmm…." The two teenagers quite loudly sighed as they closed their eyes, took a small step towards the other and gently embraced the other with foreheads touching and looked inward as they brought their two singular auras together into a much larger, brighter and presently still quite invisible joined aura; bringing quite the large smile to everyone present especially those who had the ability to see the joined aura. Cassiopeia and Marcus had the largest smiles by far.

"Stephanie…?" Marcus shyly asked through their now firmly cemented link. The feeling of completeness completely overwhelmed him for he had no idea that such feelings truly existed.

"Yes, Marcus?" Stephanie asked, she too ever amazed at such wonderful feelings that she did not realize could truly exist.

"I know this is probably quite cliché, but have you ever felt anything like this before?"

"It may be cliché, but that does not matter to me right now. What matters to me is that I have never felt as complete as I do now. I never knew that this emptiness inside me existed, let alone that it was tailored made for only you to fill. I was so envious of the link that Rapunzel shared with Eugene; each the other's soul mate. It never occurred to me that I might too have such a wonderful soul mate. I feel so honored."

"Stephanie, the honor is mine as you are quite the beautiful and wonderful young woman that your parents must be so proud of. Most importantly, I too did not know of this emptiness inside me that existed solely for you to fill. I understand why my father insisted I accompany him; how else to meet such a wonderful individual as you."

"Oh, Mark, that is so sweet of you. Now that our initial joining is complete, why do we not see how much closer we can become?"

"Ok, Stephie." Marcus replied; bringing a verbal giggle to Stephanie and a red tinge to both of the teenager's cheeks that brought even larger smiles to those present.

"I guess I can say that their first link was a success and that I also feel that they must have already made pet names for each other." A brightly smiling Catherine remarked.

"I am inclined to agree with you; on both counts. Now I feel that they are seeing how much closer they can become." William replied.

The group was shocked to see the first pair of teenagers faintly beginning to glow a surreal azul light. Mistress Cassiopeia and Lord Marcus were counted among those most shocked by this turn of events as they had never seen such a reaction in all their previous experiences. The joined azul aura of the two young people soon grew in brightness that matched that of the initial joining enjoyed by Eugene and Rapunzel.

Meanwhile, the young pair was deepening their connection and their relationship.

"Stephie, would I be out of line to ask you a certain question?" Marcus shyly asked. He was, even after all that had just occurred, reluctant to express those feelings that were plainly visible for Stephanie to see.

"Mark, sweetheart, please you do not need to be pensive with me as I can easily sense everything you are thinking. I already know the question you wish to ask, am flattered by it and I am sure you can sense my answer as well. Yes?"

"Well, yes I can, Stephie, my love. I will make it official though, as I am sure you will appreciate. Stephie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Mark! I would be honored to be your girlfriend!"

"Mmmmm…!" The two suddenly sighed as they too moved even closer towards the other, brought their noses together, gently yet passionately kissed the other, and caused even larger smiles to the gathering.

"I guess my good friend Stephanie has a boyfriend, do you not think so, Eugene?" A brightly smiling Rapunzel asked her beau.

"Yes, I do think that Marcus junior has a girlfriend." Eugene replied as he smiled at both Rapunzel and his good friend, a similarly smiling Lord Marcus. Everyone, in fact, was quite happy at the unlikely turn of events; little Becky having the largest smile of all as she looked on as the embarrassed Pascal turned a very bright crimson.

Stephanie and Marcus were not the only two having success joining their auras with the other, however. The younger couple of crown princess Chelsea and Robert also were meeting with great success; success that would leave the gathering more shocked than before.

**A/N #4: Sorry for the cliff hanger. It is for dramatic effect!**

**A/N #5: Please review…**


	21. Ch 21: The Savior of Corona, Part 5

The Miracle

**A/N: For those of you who have read "Favorite Things," by 9r7g5h you might recognize my plot bunny. I give full credit for the idea to her and recommend her stories!**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it; it has expanded quite a lot from my original idea. But, then again, as my Muse and friend (you know who you are) would state; most stories do sometimes grow legs, as this one currently has. Do not worry, though, the next few chapters (three to five, I think) will bring us to the end. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Savior of Corona, His Amazing Tale; Part 5**

The Present…

The group, having watched the melding of Stephanie and Marcus junior, waited with baited breath as the second, younger, couple attempted their first link with the other…

Crown Princess Chelsea, the only child of the wise King Christopher and compassionate Queen Elisabeth of Estrella, and ever the shy and quiet type, quickly found her comfort zone as she cleared her mind first and began to reach out with her feelings towards the shy Robert. She quite easily saw his azul aura as it swirled around him and the small tendrils of azul energy as they tentatively reached out towards her. She similarly reached out with equally small tendrils of azul tinged emerald energy, similar to those of the Coronian Queen Catherine who had also drank from the same well within Estrella prior to her move to Corona in the summer of her 17th year, and sought to intertwine hers with those emanating from Robert.

Robert, also the quiet type soon found his comfort zone as well and further cleared his mind of distracting thoughts, saw the tendrils as Chelsea gestured to them with her mind, and began to similarly reach out towards Chelsea. He could easily see her azul tinged emerald aura, a mixture of the normal Estrellan emerald green and a smattering of azul from the drop of sunlight, as it swirled around her and the small tendrils of energy as they too reached towards him in response to his actions.

The tendrils slowly began a dance as they intertwined with the other as the young pair continued gesturing to them with their minds. Despite the newly derived clairvoyance of the young pair, they were so extremely shocked when the two auras finally merged that they suddenly pulled the other into a bone crushing hug that left them breathless and standing cheek to cheek as they relied on the other to remain upright. The explosion of azul and aquamarine energy launched a sphere of positively charged, yet happy, azul tinged aquamarine energy both outward towards those in the small group and upward and skyward where it merged explosively with the sphere of energy currently orbiting above Corona. The brightening and enlarging of the now 50,000 foot diameter ball of aquamarine energy soon shone with a power to rival that of the sun as it began to orbit Sonnen 3 in such a way that it remained directly above the Kingdom of Corona-by-the-sea and served as a beacon for all of Io to home in on.

"Wow!" Mistress Cassiopeia loudly whispered as she first felt the blast of benign energy pass through her and then looked skyward and watched the sphere of energy suddenly brighten by tens of hundreds of orders of magnitude as the smaller sphere absorbed into it.

"I take it you did not expect such a reaction?" King William quietly asked as he somehow maintained his cool in light of all that had happened in the past several tens of minutes.

"No, my good king, I did not. Of course, I should have given the reaction of Eugene and Rapunzel. There seems to be a deeper connection between Estrella and Avandell than Marcus or I previously thought."

"A deeper connection…?"

"Yes. But let's wait until after we hear of Eugene's epic struggle against the Olvassian Empire."

"Agreed, Mistress."

"Chelsea?" Robert hesitantly and stutteringly asked, through their new link, as soon as he found his voice again.

"Yes, Bobby?" Chelsea also finally stuttered out, through their new link as well, as she too found her voice.

"I have never felt _anything_ like that before!"

"Nor have I. I had no idea of the joy such a connection could bring me! I was so happy that Rapunzel, after her captivity, could find such a wonderful man, her preordained soul mate, to share her life with. I just never thought that it could happen to me."

"I now see why my father asked me to come along with him. He knew that I would meet my soul mate; one who fits the empty spot within me so perfectly; the empty spot I did not even know existed. Little did I know that she would be as such a wonderful and beautiful young woman as you!"

"Oh, Bobby, that is so incredibly sweet of you! I also did not know of this emptiness within me. Nor did I realize that this empty spot within me was tailored made for such a handsome young man to fill."

"So, Chelsea, since you can sense my thoughts almost as quickly as I can think them myself can you sense what I am thinking now?"

"Let's see. You are thinking that you wish me to be your girlfriend?!"

Robert, who to the amusement of those watching him, was lightly blushing, replied; "Yes, Chelsea. I feel that I have known you far longer than just our meeting today to the extent that I know you as I have known no other and I would be most honored to count myself as your boyfriend."

"Oh, Bobby; this has become the most amazing of days! I would be so proud and feel so lucky to count myself as your girlfriend!" Chelsea replied as her cheeks soon colored themselves in several shades of red, again to the amusement of those present.

"Mmmmm…!" The young pair sighed as they too shared a passionate first kiss; oblivious were they to the vast audience watching them. Poor Pascal had barely turned back to his normal green coloring after the kisses shared by both Rapunzel and Eugene and Stephanie and Marcus junior when he was embarrassed a third time by an even more passionate kiss shared by Chelsea and Robert.

"It would seem that our three Ioian crown princesses each have prince consorts to be. Yes?" Catherine asked the group at large, smiling at the blushing couple of Rapunzel and Eugene.

"I would say so, Kat." William quite happily replied.

Lord Marcus and Mistress Cassiopeia allowed the two new couples about twenty minutes to further bond as the four eagerly expanded their newly formed connections with the others. The four were brought back to the present when both Cassiopeia and Marcus lightly touched their arms.

"I feel bad that I had to end our two young couple's initial meldings. Now that I have discussed the preordained connection with and the roles of Marcus and Stephanie, Robert and Chelsea, it is now time for me to continue the tale. As I stated previously, I provided much needed intelligence to Flynn about his target…"

_**Five Years Previous…**_

"_**So, as I stated, the journey to the castle itself will be quite easy. As will the entry into the castle itself. Once you enter through the service door, you will be in a rectangular room with doors, apparently on three sides only, including the service door you will enter through."**_

"_**Three sides only?"**_

"_**Yes, the fourth apparently empty wall, to your right, actually contains an enchanted doorway that allows entry directly to a spiral staircase…"**_

"…_**that leads to the target?" Flynn finished as he observed the other patrons of the Witch's Cauldron; ever careful to ensure that he did not give anything away to potential eavesdroppers.**_

_**Marcus, looking around the tavern, decided not to be too revealing concerning the object of their conversation. He therefore used nondescript words to describe the goose and the golden eggs…**_

"_**Yes. This spiral staircase will lead directly to the room with the item. If the timing is right, you should also see the objects as they funnel down a similar spiral channel towards the collector. Just four days ago I made a dry run on the target area…"**_

The Present….

"You saw the goose…!" Lady Annabella exclaimed as she made the connection. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, Annie. I did indeed see it, which is how I knew of its dire condition and the urgency of the need of its rescue from the clutches of the evil emperor and his minions. The only thing that stopped me from handling this task myself was that I do not possess the power of either your mother, my sister Cassiopeia, or Eugene."

"But… Cassiopeia told Andy and myself that she is rendered to insignificance by the connection Eugene has with the Wirkungen. Eugene has that much power?"

"Yes. At this earlier time, though, it was not as fully developed as it has become in the past days, yet was still several orders of magnitude stronger than mine. His connection with the Wirkungen, and its resultant powers, will continue to develop over the next several years. It was at the time, however, very adequate to the task at hand."

Everyone looked at a severely blushing Eugene as he attempted to downplay his new found fame. He was not too successful.

"Eugene, I am finding more and more reasons to simply adore, cherish and absolutely love you!" An obviously proud Rapunzel categorically stated.

"Umm…." Eugene stuttered; much to the amusement of those present. Becky giggled as she stroked the back of Pascal as he hissed out what could be called a giggle.

"So, what happened next?" Lady Annabella asked, much to the relief of the embarrassed Eugene who weakly smiled at her as she returned the smile with one of her own.

"I went on to describe a few other key points about his mission…" Lord Marcus continued.

_**Five Years Previous…**_

"_**This ring will help you defeat the enchantment." Lord Marcus stated as he handed a non-descript ring to Flynn and watched him place it on his left pinkie finger.**_

"_**So, how does it work?" Flynn went on to ask after he placed the ring on his finger.**_

"_**It will interact with the mortar in the wall. You will only need to count down fifteen rows of bricks from the ceiling and tap twice at the mid-point of the room. This will serve to unlock an unusually shaped doorway that the original builders installed."**_

"_**An unusually shaped doorway? …original builders installed?" Flynn asked.**_

"_**Yes. The door, once open will reveal a hidden stairway that leads directly to the target room. You see, a few of the builders, able to see into the future, added a few features to the castle as it was built."**_

"_**Very interesting…" Flynn thought out loud.**_

"_**Perhaps the best part, is that while this doorway is open and plainly visible to you, it will appear as a normal wall to anyone who should happen by."**_

"_**I guess I have all that I need to prevail…" Flynn lightly remarked as he took in this last bit of vital information.**_

"_**Yes, indeed."**_

"_**So. I guess I will meet you in three days' time at the Dark Forest." Flynn stated as he bid Lord Marcus farewell.**_

"_**Good luck, Flynn. You may use my horse after you complete the mission."**_

"_**Thank you."**_

_**Flynn quickly left the Witch's Cauldron, his nonchalant weapon held at his side as one would carry a cane. He walked down the dirty street, ignoring the listless citizenry, ducking down convenient alleyways as he easily avoided those Olvassian Empire guards that happened to be purposefully marching down the street, weapons in front, ready to harass the poor citizenry. As the sounds of the marching soldiers faded he casually strolled back onto the main street, continuing towards the border. He easily made his way towards the border of the Empire and, while still about 200 yards out, stealthily moved over 200 yards laterally into a densely forested area where he made camp while he awaited the new moon.**_

_**The two days passed quite quickly and he quickly broke camp and hid all his gear for use upon his return. He then changed into his uniform and darkened the shinier parts of his face and neck with mud to help blend in with his surroundings. He checked that his specially designed jumpsuit with hood and hand and foot covers was properly donned. This garment, made of varying shades of dark green, dark brown, a smattering of lighter greens and various shades of grey was specially designed to blend into the surroundings as it also had living foliage attached to it.**_

_**The Present…**_

"Living foliage attached to it?!" Rapunzel asked, shocked. Her look of awe, this time, was shared by everyone, even Andrew and Annabella who had made it their work in life to help those in need.

"Yes; it contained actual living plants carefully chosen for their resemblance to the surrounding vegetation. The fabric contained a magic that allowed living plants not only to thrive but to vary their shades to match the background. That includes both plant and inanimate objects such as walls and whatnot. I would rely on this magic, so to speak, to allow me to effortless blend in with my surrounding as easily as…"

"…Pascal does with his!" Rapunzel happily cried out as her little friend happily and excitedly jumped from shoulder to shoulder, pausing only long enough to match the varied backgrounds of each person's garb.

"Exactly right, Punzie; minus the slimy tongue in the ear, of course!"

"EUGENE!" Rapunzel exclaimed, laughing so hard she was crying; as was everyone else.

"So as I was saying…" Eugene stated as everyone calmed back down and looked on upon the future Prince Consort with baited breath. Amanda and Rupert, she on his lap, were inperceptibly leaning forward as they eagerly awaited the next words. Andrew, with Annabella sitting beside him with her head against his shoulder looked on with unmistakable gleams in their eyes; as did their parents.

_**Five Years Previous…**_

_**FLynn purposefully and silently made his way to the border via a very circuitous route; doubling back a few times to dissuade any trackers as well as verifying the security of his routing. As he moved from cover to cover he carefully analyzed the area with his keenly trained eye and was happily surprised to see that indeed there were no guards around this portion of the Empire.**_

_**He soon found himself at the poorly defined and almost unmarked border; in this case a slow moving river not yet swollen by the delayed summer showers.**_

_**The sun was about 10 degrees above the horizon as Flynn reached the base of the massive peak. It was about 7:30 pm as he, making one last check of his appearance and equipment, hid the remainder of his gear and began the long trek up the disused but serviceable road that led up the five hundred foot peak that the castle was located on.**_

_**The next eight hours were to change the history of Io in ways no one else could ever have predicted… **_

**A/N #4: Please review…**


	22. Ch 22: The Savior of Corona, Part 6

The Miracle

**A/N: For those of you who have read "Favorite Things," by 9r7g5h, you might recognize my plot bunny. I give full credit for the idea to her and recommend her stories!**

**A/N#2: This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.**

**A/N#3: This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it; it has expanded quite a lot from my original idea. But, then again, as my Muse and friend (you know who you are) would state; most stories do sometimes grow legs, as this one currently has. Do not worry, though, the next few chapters (less than 2, I think) will bring us to the end. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…**

**A/N#4: Sorry for the delayed posting. Got busy with work and my MBA…**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Savior of Corona, His Amazing Tale; Part 6**

**_The Present…_**

"So as I was saying…" Eugene stated as everyone calmed back down from his unique wit and humor and looked on upon the future Prince Consort with baited breath. He paused and patiently waited as the new couples of Stephanie and Marcus and Chelsea and Robert decided to sit down for the epic to come and found comfortable outcroppings of rock to sit on with the two crown princesses blushingly accepting offers to sit on the lap of their new beaus. William and Catherine, as well as Mistress Cassiopeia, Lord Marcus and the others from Avandell, happily grinned at the new found familiarity of these two new couples. Amanda and Rupert, she also sitting quite comfortably on his lap, were imperceptibly leaning forward as they eagerly awaited the next words. Andrew, with Annabella sitting beside him with her head leaning against his shoulder looked on with unmistakable gleams in their eyes; as did their parents. Rapunzel and Becky, on the other hand, knowing how much Eugene loved to story tell, could hardly wait to hear of what they were sure would leave all flabbergasted beyond belief.

**_Five Years Previous…_**

**_The sun was about 10 degrees above the horizon as Flynn reached the base of the massive peak. It was about 7:30 pm as he, making one last check of his appearance and equipment, hid the remainder of his gear and began the long trek up the disused but serviceable road that led up the five hundred foot peak that the castle was located on._**

**_The next eight hours were to change the history of Io in ways no one else could ever have predicted…_**

**_Flynn quietly strode up the disused road, occasionally stopping to listen to the sounds of the city far below and behind him as well as the fauna as they moved about the forest. He took the apparent normal activities of the local wildlife as a hopeful sign as he knew that most animals would flee from the sounds of humans as they carelessly moved about. _**

**_Satisfied that he could make it all the way to the castle with no issues, he picked up the pace and, while still somehow masking his own presence, ran right into the first obstacle of the mission._**

**_The Present…_**

"What was the obstacle?" Rapunzel asked as she had not yet initially picked up on it; ever worried for her dream but knowing that since he was standing before her that obviously it was not too daunting.

"Well…" Eugene began as his cheeks reddened. He did not know how to describe it without harming his fake reputation, yet knowing he had to tell the entire tale to cement his reputation as the hero of Io; something that Rapunzel, having the deepest connection and having reestablished the link, quickly picked up on.

"Come on! Eugene!" Catherine chimed in; ever impatient to hear the story and not realizing that Rapunzel already knew.

Every one suddenly looked at the Coronian Crown Princess as this newfound knowledge she discovered through her new link with her dream caused her to burst out laughing; much to everyone's surprise.

"What?!" Everyone else asked as they looked at the Coronian Crown Princess and then to Eugene. The wonder of the link these two shared so evident to everyone else.

"Well, if you must know, he ran right into a skunk!" Rapunzel gasped out between fits of laughter; little Becky and Pascal beginning to laugh themselves.

"And…, Rapunzel?" William asked, attempting yet failing to hide an ear to ear grin as he too broke out in a fit of laughing.

"He snapped his fingers and the skunk disappeared!" Rapunzel stated, quite categorically.

"He what?" Rupert senior asked, as he too was drawn into the neatly woven tale of intrigue.

"Can I tell the story, Punzie?" Eugene asked with a loving smile on his face.

"I guess so, Genie." Rapunzel replied with a similarly bright and loving smile on her face as well.

"As I stated, I ran into what could have been a major obstacle to the success of the mission…"

**_Five Years Previous…_**

**_Flynn; having run up on, but not having startled the skunk; reflexively snapped his fingers all the while wishing the skunk away. He was quite surprised when it worked. _**

**_The path now clear, Flynn continued up the service road and reach the outer door of the castle within minutes and noted the first real obstacle to his mission. As he crouched in the shadows of the overgrown vegetation while he waited for the perfect time to strike, two guards rounded the far corner of the building. Their path would come within a foot of Flynn's hidden location. As they approached, Flynn noted several key factors to be exploited to his advantage. First; the two appeared very young, perhaps no more than 14 or 15 years old. Second, the uniforms and armor worn by both were too large for their small frames. This would serve to hinder their movements. Third, the weapons carried by the two were obviously very heavy as both were having trouble holding the weapons steady. Fourth, neither child soldier was paying as much attention to their surroundings as they should. Finally, and most importantly, he sensed the extreme depression and longing for home that both felt. Flynn thought about it for a moment and decided to get rid of the threat in a peaceful way and one that would serve all Io…_**

**_The Present…._**

"What did you do?" Rapunzel asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, Punzie, the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt the innocent. These two children were conscripted against their will to provide protection to the emperor's castle, while the mercenary army did his bidding outside the borders of Olvassia."

"Awww…" The three Crown Princesses sighed as they looked upon the future Coronian Prince Consort in an even better light than before. Indeed; with each passing moment, each and every individual present was developing an absolute love and affection for Eugene that closely matched that of little Becky and, of course, Rapunzel.

"And….?" Catherine asked; her intense interest in her future son-in-law evident for all to see.

"Well, Catherine, I pulled one out of Lord Andrew's book." Eugene replied, grinning at the looks of absolute confusion on all but Lord Andrew's face.

"Hmmm…" Lord Andrew softly muttered. His quiet muttering came to Lady Annabella's attention as she was sitting closest to him.

"Awww; Eugene! Did you do what I think you did…?" Lady Annabella asked Eugene after she got over the surprise of it all and thought back over 25 years. She was slowly realizing the depths of Eugene's connection and recognizing the absolute wonder of it all.

"Well, I refused to hurt the innocent or to allow them to be hurt by others, so I decided to get them all out of the way in the easiest way possible." Eugene replied, the cryptic nature of his words bring a loud chuckling out of Lord Andrew.

"I see you know what happened next, Andy?" Eugene asked. The others looked longingly to Lord Andrew for a reply.

"Let me guess. You snapped your fingers…?" Lord Andrew asked with a smirk gracing his features that matched that of the one worn by an equally cognizant Lady Annabella as she again thought back 25 years.

"That would be correct." Eugene confirmed as he went on with his tale...

**_Five Years Previous…_**

**_Flynn waited until the young pair were almost upon him before snapping his fingers and wishing them to a safe place away from the terror of the Empire. The abrupt disappearance of the young pair barely gave Flynn time to grab the twin swords before they clattered to the ground. Deciding that being more heavily armed was to his advantage, Flynn took the twin scabbards and wore them in an "X" pattern across his back. He was not aware, however, that his finger snapping had done far more than just gotten the two youngsters out of the way. Indeed, all throughout Olvassia, it would soon be noted that every conscripted soldier had disappeared so abruptly as to leave many perplexed._**

**_The Present…_**

"They did what?!" The group asked; incredulous that such an event was even remotely possible.

"Each and every conscripted soldier returned to their homelands, much to the surprise, I would think, of their loved ones who had had no idea what had happened to them." Eugene answered.

"Awww; Eugene, need I tell you again how special you are not only in my eyes, but in the eyes of all the citizens of Io?" Rapunzel asked with a look of absolute adoration.

"Umm. No, Punzie. I do get it now." Eugene remarked, much to the amusement of those present.

"Why does it seem to me that this mission did not evolve the way it was described to me five years ago; even by my own trained operative?" An obviously confused monarch, King William asked.

"Well, I guess that is my fault, your highness." Lord Marcus meekly replied as all eyes turned towards him and focused intently on an obviously uncomfortable First Lord of Avandell.

"What?"

"I knew that you were to be told a lot about the success of the mission, but I could not let word of Eugene's power spread beyond; basically, him and me."

"I fully understand and concur with your thought processes. I am willing to bet that you knew of the events of the past ten hours at that time as well?" King William asked as he heard the clock tower in the village square ringing up the six o'clock hour.

"Yes; or at least I had an inkling of it. Mistress Cassiopeia, on the other hand, did know. And, as it is getting late, let's get on with Eugene's descriptions as he was the man on the spot; and yes, he did a WHOLE lot more than he has led us to believe." Lord Marcus replied as everyone looked yet again at a blushing future Coronian Prince Consort.

**_Five Years Previous…_**

**_Flynn, sensing something extraordinary going on within the castle, slowly and gingerly opened the service door and snuck inside the rectangular room. He found it to be exactly as Lord Marcus had described. He calmly, taking the time to carefully analyze his surroundings, walked over to the wall and counted down the proper number of bricks and tapped the center of the wall with the special ring as instructed by Lord Marcus._**

**_To say he was amazed by the sudden transformation of the apparently plain wall into the unusual entryway was to understate the matter. Remembering where he was, however, and the importance of the mission, Flynn regained his intense concentration and slowly entered what was, in reality, a spiral stairway leading all the way up to the highest platform within the seemingly isolated tower. As he watched, he could see the golden eggs as they slowly rolled down a channel build parallel to and attached to the staircase. He quickly made the decision to go down to the smelting chamber to collect all the eggs that had gathered that day. He quickly and effortlessly loaded the 26 burlap sacks he found in an antechamber with more gold eggs and gold coins than even the richest kingdom possessed._**

**_The Present…_**

"So, what did you do with the gold?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well…"

"Come on! You can tell us."

"Let's save it to the end, ok? I promised I would tell all."

"Ok. But don't think you will get away without telling me!" Rapunzel stated with a look in her bright emerald eyes that would melt lead.

"I Rapunzel promise. Ok?"

"Ok." Rapunzel replied as her face broke into an ear splitting grin. The others looked longingly at the couple and asked themselves what in the world was a 'Rapunzel promise,' to which Rapunzel replied, much to their surprise. "It is an unbreakable promise. Isn't it, EUGENE?"

"Umm… Of course, Punzie. Let's see, where was I? Oh, yes. The eggs and recently minted coins safely loaded in burlaps sacks, I snuck the sacks outside the castle wall and covered them with my special cloak."

"What!?" Rapunzel asked, shocked.

"I realized two important factors as I carried the sacks outside."

"What were they?" Catherine asked as she realized the risk that Eugene was taking by unencumbering himself of the cloak and the protection it afforded him.

"Well…" Eugene began as he went back to his story.

**_Five Years Previous…_**

**_Flynn, realizing that the activity he sensed in the castle was that of absolute shock and some dismay, decided the time was right to change his tactics and go for the kill. He was sure that his appearance, dressed in all black as he was, was sure to so startle his opponents that the emperor would be an easy target for his twin blades._**

**_As he formulated his plan, he made his way to the upper most level of the tower where he quickly dispatched the two attendants minding the goose. He snuck up on them and, using a power that he suddenly sensed flowing through him, touched them both at the junction of the shoulder and neck as he whispered 'sleep.' The two soundlessly dropped to the floor, not to wake up for several hours._**

_**The goose, sensing the benevolence of Flynn, allowed herself to be carefully lifted off her perch and into his warm embrace.**_

**_The goose now safely in his arms and gently leaning into him, Flynn compassionately stroked her neck and allowed some of the energy flowing through him to enter the goose's body, causing her to faintly glow in an azul light and healing her as completely as if she had never been harmed and giving her the power of flight again as her flight feathers healed themselves._**

"**_Fly, my sweet, for you are finally free of the evil that sought to destroy your beauty. Go find Lord Marcus in the darkest forest, he will care for you as you fully recover and thrive. I have work to finish here." Flynn whispered as he brought her to the balcony right outside this highest room of the tallest tower. He also cloaked her in a protective cocoon that would conceal her as she flew to safety and found a new home in Avandell._**

**_The Present…_**

"So that _IS_ how she got there!" Lord Marcus and Mistress Cassiopeia excitedly shouted as the revelation came to them, simultaneously and quite suddenly.

"That's how she..., what?!" Stephanie and Chelsea shouted, the looks gracing the faces of Cassiopeia and Marcus surprising them as if a slap to the face. The looks of awe on their faces matched by that of the look gracing the faces of their new beaus, Marcus junior and Robert as they had never seen their father or favorite aunt so shocked as they were at this time.

"You see, Stephanie and Chelsea, Mistress Cassiopeia and I were in the dark forest about a day before we were expecting Flynn's arrival. As we were quietly discussing some matter of little importance, mere idle chat as it were, we both sensed a great disturbance in the Wirkungen, although we were not able to discern it identity or source as it was apparently unconsciously masked by Eugene himself; contained within a protective cocoon, as he himself just stated. Thus, you can imagine our shock when before our eyes and in perfect health should appear the very goose that we were so concerned about. It was then that I realized that Eugene's power had indeed become even stronger than I thought. And…"

Marcus, abruptly stopped, looking out at the group as they beckoned with their eyes for him to continue. Finally, the silence was broken...

"What…?" King William asked.

"It is just that I then also and quite suddenly realized that Eugene was going to do far more than just free the goose and cause the total loss of any semblance of trade that the theft of the goose would signify for Olvassia."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel and her mother, Catherine, asked, simultaneously.

"It is just that I realized that Eugene was not going to rely on the mercenary army to overthrow the empire; he was actually going to take on both an army of over 15,000 soldiers, and the emperor himself and end his rule once and for all; singlehandedly, as Mistress Cassiopeia alluded to."

To say that the group was flabbergasted by this was to seriously understate their shock. The former Olvassia Empire was among, if not the, most evil of all regimes to have ever existed on Sonnen 3 in general, or Io in particular. Their cruelty knew no bounds, and all feared what it might do. That Eugene was willing to risk all to destroy it, with no thought of his own safety or a reward spoke volumes for the true self of Eugene, and reinforced his standing among the esteemed group. Needless to say, everyone eagerly beckoned for him to continue.

**_Five Years Previous…_**

**_Flynn stood for a moment on the balcony. He looked down into the royal compound and saw his first target over 100 feet below him, the mercenary army commanding general casually strolling across the courtyard, seemingly invincible and reeking of an arrogance never before sensed in any other man by Flynn. Knowing that he did not have the time to go down the spiral staircase to reach this quarry, he did the next best thing and…_**

**_The Present…_**

"What?! You did what...?"" The group shouted. Rapunzel and Catherine were almost hysterical with worry as displayed on their massive emerald eyes, despite the fact that Eugene was standing before them, unharmed.

"Hmmm…" Eugene sighed before returning to his story; he was always hesitant to discuss himself whether it was something good or bad. Doing back story was definitely something that would take getting used to.

**_Five Years Previous…_**

**_Flynn took in a huge cleansing breath, and jumped; dove would probably be a more accurate verb. His leap, face first, caused him to rapidly pick up speed. As he accelerated ever faster towards the ground, he took the two swords out of their scabbards and held them shoulder width apart. As he grew ever closer to the ground, he somehow connected with the Wirkungen and used it to not only slow his terminal velocity back to something more manageable but to properly position himself to strike the general._**

**_Flynn, having flown down from the tallest tower in the compound in mere seconds, gently landed directly in front of the mercenary army general, swords at the ready, dressed in all black._**

"**_Who are y…?" The general asked, greatly surprised at the sight before him; the words dying in his throat as the twin swords, in an absolute blink of an eye, came down from their raised 45 degree angles to briefly rest on the general's shoulders, the sword held in Flynn's left hand on the general's left shoulder and the sword held in his right hand on the general's right shoulder, before slashing their way across his neck an inch below his ears. The neat decapitation left a remarkable lack of blood, as if the two blades were heated to several hundred of degrees and serving to neatly cauterized the wound._**

"**_Does it matter?" Flynn asked himself, his normally hazel eyes turning an ominous fiery red, as feelings of vengeance, anger and absolute hatred for anything Olvassian began to overcome him and consume him, before answering, "I guess not."_**

**_The general, minus a very important part of his body, silently fell to the ground. Flynn, looking very satisfied with himself and ready to unleash an absolute horror upon the people he sought to free, suddenly heard a voice calling out to him and beseeching him to be calm and remember his purpose in Olvassia … seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time._**

**_The Present…_**

"A voice…?" Kimberly asked; the look of quiet amazement mirrored by that of Katelyn and the others.

"Yes, a voice." Eugene quietly replied as he thought of how his destiny could have been so very different.

"Did you recognize this voice, Eugene?" Stephanie asked as a thought suddenly entered her mind.

"Why, yes, my dear Stephanie. Although I could not connect it with anyone I could readily remember; until today, that is."

"And…?" Chelsea prompted.

"Before I answer, let me begin by stating this voice saved my soul from eternal damnation. It reached into the deepest recesses of my entire being and kept me from doing something I would regret later. The source of the voice that redirected my actions in attacking the mercenary army and served as the savior of my soul was…." Eugene began, so quietly that the others imperceptibly leaned closer towards Eugene.

"…me." Mistress Cassiopeia stated, to the utter amazement of all present.

"You?!" King William and Queen Catherine blurted out.

"Yes, my good king and queen, me. As you know, now; I knew, even back then, of Eugene's ultimate destiny as the soul mate of a very special Coronian. Given his preordained connection with your daughter, I could not sit idly by and let him destroy himself with both the self-hatred and self-loathing many hundreds, if not thousands, of times greater than we see in our future Prince Consort today had he not altered his interim destiny. The diminishing regret he feels within himself today is miniscule compared to what it would have been had he killed several tens of thousands of innocent and potentially innocent victims. And yes, he did have the power to do just that! I knew that I must provide a guiding hand as he delivered on his promise of ridding Io of the Olvassian threat with a minimum of bloodshed."

"So, you…" Catherine softly began; feeling a real appreciation for Mistress Cassiopeia and Lord Marcus as she realized how they led Eugene to her daughter.

"…decided to give him a little nudge in the right direction and provide encouragement to him as I guided him in selectively and carefully choosing his targets and ensuring that he maintained the calmness we see today and, most importantly, his honor; as I knew it would serve him in good time.

"So that is why I only targeted the senior officers and the senior non-commissioned officers and basically ignored over 97 percent of the army and all of the citizens I felt had aided the emperor?" Eugene finally asked as the revelation became apparent to him and his self-esteem rose even higher in himself, and the shame he felt almost completely disappeared.

"Yes, my dear Eugene. You as effectively rid Io of this threat, and provided a way out for those who had been coerced to aid the emperor, as your future father-in-law did the threat that faced him 25 years earlier."

"Well then," Eugene replied with a wink to Will as they both grinned at each other with the realization of a shared destiny, "Let's get to the big finale, shall we? Where was I? Oh, yes. I was to take on the senior leadership..."

**_Five Years Previous…_**

**_The darkness, covering the compound as it did, served to hide Flynn's movements as he moved towards a portion of the compound that obviously served as the headquarters and barracks for the mercenary army cadre. He snuck to a nearby window and looked in, quickly taking in the sight and formulating a plan of attack. He realized that it would be to his advantage for the soldiers to be forced to fight within the tight confines of the armory._**

**_He suddenly decided that he would only attack the senior ranking non-commissioned officers and the field grade officers. The others he would encourage to leave Io, never to return; in his own unique way, that is._**

**_Flynn took in another cleansing breath, took a final look into the ample mess hall and leapt into action…_**

**_Flynn; landing at the head of the table, with swords drawn; did not even give the junior enlisted soldiers serving as mess attendants the time to do much of anything before the bloodbath began, if it could even be called that. As if a hot knife through the warmest butter, Flynn rapidly and with great and almost surgical care, effortlessly dispatched those senior members of the mercenary army as if they were mere toys. Of the one hundred individuals in the room, only 35 felt the sting of his twin blades. This included only those non-commissioned officers in the rank of master sergeant and above and those commissioned officers in the rank of major and above. The army's discipline and bearing quickly faltered before failing completely. The junior ranking officers that remained standing in stunned silence and immobilized and those junior enlisted soldiers also present within the mess hall and throughout the compound, and attempting to flee, he quickly exiled to Ganymede with a snap of his fingers._**

**_The Present…_**

"You did what…?!" Rupert and Amanda blurted out, looks of wonder adorning their faces.

"Well, I exiled them all to Ganymede as I was quite sure the remoteness and bounty of that Sonnen 3 continent would provide them ample space and work to absorb any and all excess energy, not to mention the abundance of the fairer gender who, while tough enough to protect themselves, would also prove an ample distraction for them from martial pursuits towards those that were far more benign." Eugene replied, with a wink.

"Umm…, Eugene…?"

"Yes, my beloved Punzie?"

"How many individuals did that include?"

"Well, I believe, all told, that it amounted to about 14,750 soldiers."

To say that the group was completely and absolutely stunned was to understate the scene before the shyly smiling Eugene. For each and every individual, save little Becky who was distracted by the multitude of colors Pascal was capable of mimicking, was standing there with their mouths open so far as to literally be touching the ground. They, it was needless to say, impatiently awaited Eugene to finish his tale.

**_Five Years Previous…_**

**_The army, so completely destroyed or evicted as to leave scant evidence of its existence, would no longer be a threat to the security of Io. The entire 250 soldier cadre of the most experienced and ruthless warriors Sonnen 3 had ever seen was completely eradicated, leaving Flynn to take on and kill the evil emperor himself._**

**_Flynn, walking with great care through the carnage of evil dispatched, stopped briefly and picked up a new pair of swords, twin Katanas, from the body of a mercenary army colonel. Their beautifully adorned and surgically sharp blades would serve him well as he dispatched the final target. He quickly made his way back to the once prison tower of the amazing goose that laid golden eggs as he knew that was where he would find the emperor; or, the emperor would find him._**

**_The night, having reached the three a.m. hour, was to see the final scene of the final act of the Battle for Olvassia. For the emperor, as was his custom, quickly strode through the hallways of the now eerily silent imperial palace. He thought nothing of it as he moved on with a single-mindedness towards his cash cow, his money pit, his… alright, his goose that lays the golden egg; or the goose that lays many golden eggs. It was with great satisfaction that Flynn was standing there in the shadows when the emperor arrived._**

"**_What the H…!" The emperor shouted as he took in the sight of absolute emptiness. The anteroom that should have been filled to the ceiling with sack upon sack of golden eggs was completely empty. The emperor looked frantically around for any sign of any eggs, looking first in the darkest corners of the room, the trough that led from the laying chamber far above, to the area right behind him; the area that his executioner now emerged from._**

"**_Are you missing something, your imperial scuminess?" Flynn spat out with great contempt for the emperor._**

"**_Who are you?!" The emperor squeaked out as he took in the sight of the twin Katanas as Flynn brought them into the clear view of the emperor from where he had had them hidden behind his back._**

"**_I am," Flynn began as he drew his twin Katanas over his head, "justice. I am justice for all you have served with such ill will and utter contempt."_**

"**_What…?" The emperor began to ask before his life ended in the silvery flash of the two Katanas as they moved in an absolute arching blur and intersected with the emperor's neck just below his ears._**

**_The job done, all Flynn had to do now was to allow the citizens of Olvassia awake to a new dawn; a dawn of freedom of choice, and freedom from fear. He was still there, as the sun rose above a newly free peoples, ready to provide any and all assistance to an honorable people..._**

**_The Present…_**

The group looked at Eugene with absolute wonder. Knowing that his story was now over or very close to over, the group collectively turned to the Coronian monarch, waiting for the rest of the story.

"My turn, Eugene?" King William asked with a happy smile as he thought back to the freedom of fear Eugene's tale represented.

"Yes, I do believe it is. What happened in Olvastavia after the events of the new moon can be discussed later. I think."

"Well, needless to say, you can imagine my shock eight days after the new moon when Samuel, after conducting his follow-on mission, arrived with his follow-up report…"

**_Five Years Previous…_**

**_King William and Samantha were in his ample office, with Queen Catherine, when Samuel calmly walked in; with none of the earlier excitement from before. It was obvious that something extraordinary had happened to change the young Samuel, forever. The three looked up and smiled, for they had never seen such a look of absolute wonder upon the face of the most capable Ionian operative._**

**_Samuel walked in quite slowly and deliberately, an ornately decorated white envelope with an unusual orange seal in his hand. He stood there, silent and unmoving for a minute while he tried to put into words what he had just seen._**

"**_So, Samuel, what do you know? What is the status of the Olvassia Empire?" King William kindly asked as he broke what was becoming an uncomfortable silence._**

"**_Your highness, I do not know where to begin…" Samuel began, with a hesitancy never seen in the confident young man before._**

"**_The beginning is usually a good place." A good natured William remarked, unaware of the shock to come._**

"**_Yes, my liege. That is the good place. So let me first present this to you…" Samuel replied as he handed the monarch an envelope that King William, Queen Catherine, and Samantha noted was adorned with the seal of the Oliveira family._**

**_The present…_**

"Who are the Oliveira family?" The group asked, as if one voice.

"Before I answer, let me tell you about the rest of Samuel's report."

"Ok…" The group answered.

**_Five Years Previous…_**

"**_Before I open this letter, is there any information you can provide me?" King William asked; again, good naturedly._**

"**_Yes, your highness."_**

"**_And…?"_**

_**"The actions occurred, but did not occur, just as I predicted."**_

_**"What do you mean by that? I do not understand how the events could do both."**_

_**"Well, both the emperor is gone, having been not overthrown but assassinated, and the army I **_**_spoke of have been destroyed."_**

"_**Assassinated?! **_**_Destroyed?!"_**

"**_Yes, the emperor is no more. And, the imposing mercenary army too has been destroyed; utterly and completely. It completely stunned me, as you undoubtedly have noticed. As I toured the palace and the grounds of a suddenly empty and ransacked imperial palace, I counted the graves of 251 individuals in the former courtyard."_**

"**_What are their significance?"_**

"**_Well…"_**

"**_Please, Samuel, you know I trust you implicitly."_**

"**_I know, it is just that it is so unbelievable as to be dumbfounding."_**

"**_What is?"_**

"**_The fact that 250 of the graves are the apparent final resting place of the leadership of the army I spoke of earlier, the commanding general missing his head, the whereabouts of the other soldiers, those at and below the rank of staff sergeant and captain completely unknown. Even the citizenry, who first discovered the bodies and neatly buried them could not tell me where the other 14,750 soldiers had gone. It was as if they disappeared off the face of Sonnen 3."_**

"**_I see. And what of the other, remaining grave?"_**

"**_It is apparently the last resting place of the evil emperor, himself..." Samuel replied, softly and almost inaudibly._**

"**_It is the WHAT?!" King William, Queen Catherine, and Samantha simultaneously blurted out._**

"**_As I stated; it is the apparent last resting place of the emperor; his head also detached from the rest of the body. It is a very, and let me emphasize the word very, plain grave site. Additionally, the goose along with every last piece of gold, both egg and coinage, were gone. Everything; the money, the mercenary army, the imperial guard; everything was gone."_**

"**_What does all this mean?"_**

"**_It means that the letter I just provided you is from the new leadership of the new Republic of Olvastavia. They are requesting our assistance."_**

**_The Present..._**

"What did the letter contain, father?" Rapunzel asked.

"This letter, and three more addressed to the leadership of the Royal Kingdom of Constella, the Royal Kingdom of Estrella, and the Royal Kingdom of Orion, simply asked for the restoration of diplomatic relations with the newly founded Republic of Olvastavia."

"The Republic of what?"

"You see," King William began as he looked out at the entire group, the blushing Eugene included; "Olvastavia is the original name given to this particular region of Io. The kind hearted Oliveira family had owned the land for generation upon generation before the evil emperor stole the land and threw the family in jail."

"If they were in jail, how did they get you the letter so quickly?" Rapunzel asked.

"I will let Eugene finish his tale with that fact."

Everyone looked to Eugene, amazed.

"You see, thanks to Mistress Cassiopeia, I knew, just knew, who the original and rightful ruling family of this area was and that they could be restored to power. I also knew, instinctively, where they were. And, that I had to act."

"So, you broke them out of jail?" Rapunzel asked, with a smirk.

"Of course not! I simply walked into the now guard free jail and released all the political prisoners. And that, I must say is the end of the story. The grateful family, asking where I hailed from, decided to attempt to reconcile and rejoin the family of citizens on Io. They, even today, are a wonderful people who live in the same peace as do the peoples of the former Midlands. I enjoyed a very peaceful four years as an honored guest of the Oliveira family. I actually just realized that I unconsciously used my 'gift' for the good of all as they built their wonderful republic from scratch."

"So that explains it!" William and Catherine blurted out.

"Yes, that explains why Flynn Rider did not torment Corona for the vast majority of four of the past five years and roughly nine weeks; although there was that one time about four years ago when I was drawn back to Corona, ever so briefly..." Eugene confirmed with a shy smile towards Catherine.

"Ok, Mister!" Rapunzel firmly stated as she felt Eugene was avoiding the answering of her question.

"What, Punzie?"

"You know what! Where is the money? What did you do with it? I am sure you did not spend it all!"

"Well…"

"Euugeene!"

"Ok. You are right. I did not spend one bit of it, nor did the wrong people get their hands on it. The money is right behind you." Eugene replied as he snapped his fingers.

It was now Rapunzel's turn to freak out; as everyone else did. For, standing before them, were not only the 16 bags of golden eggs, and another 10 bags of gold coins; but also a happy family of golden geese.

"But…, but…, but…" The group stuttered out.

"I know, right? Who knew that golden eggs would hatch into golden geese?"

"How…?"

"Well, as I left the compound, the money safely hidden away as to hide the source of the evil emperors inexhaustible money supply and protect the legend of the goose so that it could fade back into the annals of children's fairy tales, I could not help but keep a couple of the eggs as souvenirs. I just did not realize what would happen. So, when I did meet up with Lord Marcus a couple of days later to return his horse, as promised, I gave him the eggs to care for as my interest had quickly waned. It was also then, that he told me of something that was to occur in the future."

"And…" Rapunzel asked.

Lord Marcus replied, "I told him that he should stay in Olvastavia for the next four years, and that the magical ring I provided him would serve another function in the future…"

**A/N #5: Please review…**


	23. Ch 23: The Miracle's Aftermath

The Miracle

**A/N#1:** For those of you who have read "Favorite Things," by 9r7g5h you might recognize my plot bunny. I give full credit for the idea to her and recommend her stories!

**A/N#2:** This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.

**A/N#3:** This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it; it has expanded quite a lot from my original idea. But, then again, as my Muse and friend (you know who you are) would state; most stories do sometimes grow legs, as this one currently has. And, oh yes, I do not own Tangled or its primary characters, though I do own mine and the idea…

Chapter 23: The Miracle's Aftermath

The group; having just heard the most amazing tale of heroism possible — a tale that would go down in the annals of not only Coronian history, but that of Constella, Estrella, Olvastavia, and Orion – one now that could be readily shared, eagerly looked to Lord Marcus to hear the real ending, which was yet to be written, the group would discover.

Lord Marcus began the epilogue of the tale with a description of the events beginning with the rendezvous in the Dark Forest, "So, Flynn and I met in the dark forest two days later as we had agreed upon at the Witch's Cauldron. As promised, he returned my horse, ever grateful that everything had gone so well and that he had actually freed an oppressed people. He was, however, at a loss for where he should go from there. He was quite melancholy and despondent. I therefore told him that he should stay in Olvastavia for the next four or so years as it would aid his lack of a sense of purpose, and that the magical ring I provided him and that had proved so useful in his mission, would serve two other functions in the future…"

"So, Eugene, you remained in Olvastavia the entire time? Up until a year ago?" Rapunzel asked.

"Not entirely; although for the most part, yes. You see, I was drawn back to Corona briefly...by circumstances that I now see were beyond my immediate control."

"Circumstances beyond your control? What happened? King William asked

"The events on a quiet evening soon led me to begin my journey to a strange tower in the middle of a small valley; a journey, with one segment, that while very painful to both of you, William and Catherine, in terms of the loss by theft of the one thing that remained to connect you to your missing daughter, ultimately led to the biggest prize possible.

"How so?" King William asked. He had not known when Eugene had first encountered Catherine and her sad, despondent aura.

"Well, if you remember the infamous burglary, about four years ago, at a certain masquerade party..."

"You were the one that had the run-in with Catherine?!"

"Yes; quite literally, it could be said. It was at that party, as I stared at Catherine's aura, that the vision of Rapunzel's aura was ingrained in my consciousness. You see, it was during our daring escape that I crossed paths with the despondent Catherine..."

_**Four Years Previous...**_

_**The heist went off without a hitch, naturally. Well, the heist almost went off without a hitch, there only being one small and seemingly insignificant complication. The one seemingly minor complication to what I thought would be the perfect heist and was to stay with me many years after the fact; my inadvertent collision with a certain quite stunning, yet sad and uncomfortable guest. In my haste to make what I thought was a clean get away, and as I rounded a corner of the outside patio area, I collided with a reluctant guest to the party; one I would remember for years to come.**_

_**The guest I ran into — her royal highness, Queen Catherine of Corona — was not hurt. I gently grasped her and twisted her so that I landed first with a massive thud on the cold granite tile patio. I lay there a moment with the sad queen of Corona; my prone body her only protection from the hard, cold and unforgiving granite tile patio floor below. I instinctively saw the emerald green aura surrounding her. An aura devoid of the normal energy I knew should be associated with one so young. The aura surrounding her fitfully wavered and pulsed; sadly lacking any vibrancy. I somehow knew that she was still deeply saddened by the loss of her daughter fifteen years earlier, if not even more so now, in this fifteenth year of her daughter's life. As I quickly rose, gracefully placing the incredibly melancholy Catherine back on her feet as gently as I could given the circumstances of my attempted quick escape, I remembered the vow I had made fifteen years earlier, when I was but eight years old; one that I made to Nan, the orphanage headmistress – that I would reunite the royal family if the opportunity arose and regardless of the fate that might await me. Somehow I knew that it would occur; the timing of her return and perhaps my eventual fate at the hands of the Royals the only variables that I did not know for sure.**_

_**The sight of her aura; that very sad aura, the melancholy sight of which that I would never forget. I found myself occasionally using my own strengthening connection with the Wirkungen to attempt to see it in others around me. The exact match; never seen in the previous four years, until…, until…**_

_**The Present...**_

"You see," Eugene remarked to the group at large, "after our collision where I turned us so that I took the brunt of the impact on the cold tile patio, I took in the sight of Catherine's emerald green aura. It was the sight of Catherine's sad aura, one that resonated with me, that would, in perhaps the most twisted way possible, lead me to her daughter. I am surprised that it took me almost two full days to allow myself to see Rapunzel's aura. Perhaps the ring had something to do with it. I also believe that, as Lord Marcus alluded to, the ring does have a subsidiary function."

"A subsidiary function...?" Rapunzel asked as she became intrigued with the unique destiny of Eugene.

"Yes. Eugene is right about the ring having more than one purpose. Actually, it has three." Lord Marcus confirmed.

"And...?"

"This is only a presumption on my part, but I believe that the ring led me through a series of events that placed me on the path to a certain palace room, containing a most special and sacred royal artefact. It is almost as if the ring guided me and somehow predisposed me to want to apparently, and with much malice it seemed, to take your crown, Rapunzel. It was the ring that also guided my escape and also distracted me so that you were able to conk me on the head with your famous, or infamous, frying pan."

The entire group burst into happy laughter as not all present were a party to Rapunzel's amazing tale.

"Awww, Eugene. Now do you see how wonderful you are?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, Catherine. I now see how everything that occurred were but steps in my entire life's events led me to a certain tower, and in time for a lonely girl's 18th birthday."

"Eugene...?"

"Yes, Marcus?"

"Do you have the ring with you? And may I see it?"

"Why, yes. I always carry it with me." Eugene replied as he removed a necklace that the ring was looped in.

It was Kimberly's turn to gasp in shock as she took in the sight of the unique ring.

"I can see that Kimberly realizes the importance of the ring, yes?" Mistress Cassiopeia remarked.

"Yes, Mistress. I just do not understand how I am seeing what I am seeing. That is, but is also not, the ring as I remember it."

"Mama...?" Eugene asked.

"You see, Eugene, that ring has been in my family for tens of generations. The earliest known reference to that particular ring was recorded over 300 years ago. The ring once belonged to your great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother. It disappeared about 30 years ago, and many searches came up empty. I can see how it went missing, as we were looking for the wrong ring. And, yes, the ring does have a tertiary purpose, actually, which will be disclosed now." Kimberly stated as she gestured for and took hold of the ring as if it was a sacred relic from a bygone age which, in a way, it was. She whispered a spell so that only the ring and she could hear it. None of the others saw her lips moving either so that they would be as equally shocked as a certain Avandell resident when the transformation occurred.

"And...?" Eugene asked as he became even more intrigued by the tale.

"It was usually passed down from mother to eldest daughter at the time of her marriage, although sometime the son was provided it as well. The ring has many unusual characteristics..."

"Mama, it seems like such an ordinary looking ring to be connected with something as special as a wedding..." Eugene began before being silenced by a blinding flash of light that left all shocked beyond belief when their vision returned.

The sight beholden to the august group was etched indelibly into each person's memory. The once ordinary looking ring in Kimberly's hand now appeared as a most eloquent looking engagement ring, one with a five carat yellow diamond flanked on either side by two exquisite looking emeralds. Rapunzel gasped as she made the belated realization of the new found purpose of this special ring and how it seemed to mimic the characteristics of its new owner.

"Yes, Rapunzel, this ring is indeed very special and now will pass to the soul mate of Eugene, newly restored to his place of honor and a key member of Avandell; you, the Crown Princess of Corona." Mistress Cassiopeia remarked as she gestured for Kimberly to hand the ring back to Eugene.

"Sooo, this for what I think it is?" Eugene asked; his humility gratifying for all to see.

"I would say so, Eugene. And, as I remarked earlier before Rapunzel's return from Constella, you have both my and Catherine's blessings. I cannot think of a better man to give my daughter's hand in marriage to..." William stated to the happy surprise of the entire group, little Becky most of all as she now realized her dream of being part of a real, loving family would be realized.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Stephanie and Chelsea squealed as they rushed to hug the Coronian Crown Princess prior to her movement towards her parents.

"Oh, daddy; oh mommy! I love you both so much!" Rapunzel shouted out as she ran over and gave her parents the biggest hug she could.

"And, we love you Rapunzel." The happy parents replied, before William beckoned for everyone to return to the castle for a late dinner, the village clock now tolling the seventh evening hour. Rapunzel and Eugene remained behind as they gestured for Becky and Pascal to go with Rupert junior and Amanda.

The happy couple, waiting for the others to get out of ear shot, made their way slowly to the centrally located gazebo. Yes, the very gazebo that had seen much in the way of Coronian history. This night, too, would be added to the list of remarkable events. The aquamarine glow from the still orbiting globe of benign energy cast a wonderful glow upon the young couple as they took their seats.

"Wow! What a day!" Eugene happily remarked as he took in the sight of his beloved Punzie and reached out and gently grasped her hand. He could not imagine his life turning out any other way. She truly was a princess worth waiting for.

"Yes. Yes it is." Sighed Rapunzel. She too overwhelmed at the feeling of completeness she now felt. Well almost complete. There was but one thing left to see her new dream become a reality just as her quest for the lanterns led to another dream as it was realized.

What can it be that Rapunzel is waiting for…?

**A/N#4:** Please read, enjoy, and review, review, review!


	24. Ch 24: Epilogue

The Miracle

**A/N #1:** For those of you who have read "Favorite Things," by 9r7g5h you might recognize my plot bunny. I give full credit for the idea to her and recommend her stories!

**A/N #2:** This story "kind of" follows my other stories, so you might recognize a few of my OCs here that are still awaiting their full development there… I am also using the word 'mom' rather than 'mother' as I feel that it would be more easily accepted by Rapunzel after a careful explanation of the differences provided by Eugene in another story that I am soon to post. I am also providing this spoiler alert. That said; I hope not to spoil things too much.

**A/N #3:** This is my own tear transference story. I hope you enjoy it; it has greatly expanded from the original idea.

**A/N #4:** We have reached the end of this segment of my epic; sniff, sniff. Seriously, though, I have enjoyed the journey probably as much as Eugene! So, in this final chapter, we move forward 15 years, to a very special day for little Becky; with flashbacks as required, of course.

Chapter 24: Epilogue…

_The story picks up as Becky and her mom, Rapunzel, are preparing the younger Fitzherbert for a very special event…_

"Mom! Why are you crying?" Becky asked her mother, the queen of Corona.

"It is just that my little girl is getting married today to the most wonderful man from the Republic of Olvastavia!" Rapunzel dreamily sighed with a small trail of tears running down her face as she took in the sight of her eldest daughter in the most beautiful of wedding dresses. Of course, as this wedding dress had been used by both Catherine on her wedding day and Rapunzel on hers, it was no surprise that it was the most beautiful dress not only in Corona, but also all Io.

"Mom!" Becky blurted out as she rolled her eyes at her mother, the queen and turned back towards the mirror as she applied the finishing touches to her makeup. She could be so infuriating some times.

"What…?" Rapunzel asked with a large and happy grin on her face. She was fully aware of what had Becky's goat, so to speak, and took an almost perverse pleasure in pushing the crown princess' buttons every chance she got. Of course, Becky was just as skilled at pushing those of her mom as well.

"Mom, I am 23 years old, and the Crown Princess of Corona. I do not think that qualifies me anymore for the title "little girl. Now, for the Princess moniker, maybe."

"Whether you are eight years old or 58 years old, as long as I am alive on this wonderful planet of Sonnen 3, you will always be my little girl."

"I guess so…"

"And, never forget that you are the rightful crown princess of Corona. Your dad and I carefully reviewed all the appropriate laws, rules, and regulations of not only Corona, but also Constella, Estrella, and Orion. We also sought the council of the nobles from all three kingdoms and they actually found themselves in full agreement with each other; a first. As my daughter, you are the rightful Crown Princess. Do you remember the joy of the people on that special night about 15 years ago?"

"Yes. It was the second best of my life!"

"Soon to be the third…"

"Mom!"

"Well…"

"Please…!"

_**Fifteen Years Previous…**_

_**Little Becky was terrified, of that there was no question. She had not had any idea what her simple request of Eugene was to entail. That Rapunzel had also happily offered to become her adoptive mom greatly simplified the object of her fear as she clearly knew her future proper placement within the hierarchy of Corona; she was to become the crown princess. She was sitting at a wonderful bureau in her new bedroom in the Royal Palace of Corona nervously giggling as her new mother brushed her wonderful blonde hair; blonde hair that, with Rapunzel's unlikely transformation a couple days earlier, was indistinguishable from the other.**_

"_**Becky, please relax, everything will be fine! Trust me!" Rapunzel stated, as her emerald green eyes, so full of love for the young girl before her, locked with the sapphire blue eyes of her daughter.**_

"_**I know, mom. It is just that I did not realize what asking Eugene to adopt me would mean. When I made the request I was so happy that I was going to live and I did not even think about the chances of you wanting to become my adoptive mom. I knew that you cared for me a lot, but I did not realize that the happy smile I received from you was different from those you showed the other orphans. Now, I am about to become a princess of Corona, and I am scared. What if they don't like me?" Becky asked.**_

"_**What if they…? Are you serious, Becky? Do you not realize that the people of Corona will be absolutely thrilled to know that Eugene and I will provide an heir for the kingdom?" Rapunzel asked.**_

"_**Umm…"**_

"_**How is my little grandchild?" A voice called out as Becky looked up and saw a second set of emerald eyes looking back at her from the mirror; eyes that were framed in the most wonderful crop of chestnut brown hair.**_

"_**Nana!" Becky happily called out as she rose from her seat and gave Catherine a big hug; a hug that Catherine happily returned.**_

"_**How is the future Crown Princess of Corona?"**_

"_**Scared." Stated her mom, Rapunzel.**_

"_**Scared? Why, for heaven's sake?" Asked her new adoptive grandmother, and queen of Corona.**_

"_**Our adorable little Becky here seems to have doubts concerning the adoration for her that the people of Corona feel.**_

"_**Well, I know how to fix that!" Catherine stated.**_

"_**You do?"**_

"_**Of course! Let's go see the artist formerly known as Hookhand in the Royal Conservatory."**_

"_**Of course!" Rapunzel happily remarked. She thought back to the events of just two days ago and the look of wonder worn on his face has he took in the sight of his fully restored hand.**_

Two Days Previous…

"What happened?" Hookhand asked Big Nose and Thor as they all recovered from the shock of the blast of benign golden light as it swept through Corona in the aftermath of the miracle at the Orphanage.

"I don't…, what happened to your hand?" Big Nose asked with perhaps the largest look of surprise that anyone, in the aftermath of the miracle, wore.

"What do you…?" Hookhand asked before passing out from the shock of the sight before him.

"Hookhand!" Big Nose called out as he took a nearby bucket of water and flung it on him.

"What happened?" Hookhand asked as he shook the excess water from his body and looked at his hands without really seeing them.

"Look!" Thor shockingly stated as he gestured for him to look at his two hands; hands that were perfect mirror images of their opposite. He gingerly wiggled the fingers on his newly restored hand.

"Let me try out my new hand…!" Hookhand excitedly shouted as he got up and ran towards the Royal Conservatory.

To say that the residents and staff of the royal palace were shocked was to seriously understate the matter. As soon as Hookhand; oops, the musician formerly known as Hookhand; sat down behind the ebonies and ivories and began playing, possibly everyone within earshot rapidly made their way towards the Royal Conservatory to determine the source of the wonderful notes. As he finished the first piece, the cheering and applause was so thundering that it left him speechless and in tears; especially when William, Catherine, Eugene, Rapunzel, and little Becky added their cheers to his masterful playing as they listened with complete rapture the following day…

Two Days Later…

"_**What an amazing event. Don't you think?" Rapunzel asked the combined audience of her mother and her daughter.**_

"_**Yes. So, what are we waiting for? I want to hear him play again…!" Becky called out as she ran in a very un-princess like way to the open door to her room and began to tear down the hallway before very quickly running into an immovable object.**_

"_**Oof!"**_

"_**Eugene!" Rapunzel called out as she recognized the voice.**_

"_**Are you ok?" Catherine asked as she walked out into the hallway and saw a sprawled out Eugene with a blushing little Becky sitting astride his chest.**_

"_**Of course. I did not realize how much energy an eight year old could contain."**_

"_**Well I am glad you are here, Eugene." Rapunzel said as she gave her fiancé a hug and kiss.**_

Author's Note:

Oh, yes! The Royal Engagement! How could I forget to mention that? You see, it occurred on the evening of the miracle as Eugene and Rapunzel sat side by side at the Royal Gazebo. That said, you will have to wait a little longer to read about it! Sorry!

"_**What is wrong, Becky?" Eugene asked.**_

"_**What if they don't like me?" Becky shyly asked, her voice barely a whisper.**_

"_**What do you…? Are you kidding?" Eugene asked; the surprise very prevalent on his face.**_

"_**Umm…."**_

"_**Everything will be fine. Trust me."**_

"_**Ok…" Becky replied, her confidence still lacking.**_

"_**Tell you what; let's go out on the town and I will show you how much the people of Corona absolutely love and adore you."**_

"_**Ok, dad." Becky shyly stated.**_

"_**It'll be fine!" Eugene replied as he gently hugged her and gave her a quick peck on her forehead.**_

"_**Please be back by 7:00, Eugene. The ceremony begins promptly at 7:45." Catherine stated.**_

"_**Ok, Catherine; I will ensure that we will not be late. Let's go, Becky!" Eugene happily called out as he stood back up after Becky got off him and gently took her by the hand and led her down the long hallway and towards the front entrance of the palace.**_

"_**He is such a good dad for her." A familiar voice called out from the hallway as she walked up as Eugene and Becky turned down a second hallway.**_

"_**Yes, Kimberly, he is. He is such a treasure himself." Rapunzel replied as she turned and walked over and gave her future mother-in-law a warm hug and a kiss on her cheek.**_

"_**I think that you will both be a great influence on him as it is in his nature to care deeply for those around him."**_

"_**You can say that again!" Another voice called out. This voice, belonging Amanda, brought an even larger smile to the faces of the other three women currently standing there. The four women went down into the Royal Garden to enjoy a few moments of quiet before getting prepared for the ceremony to follow.**_

_**The visit to the village went far better than even Eugene had hoped it would. Everyone, and I mean everyone, went out of their way to meet with and welcome the new princess of Corona. Each individual and family that came up her with large smiles on their faces and the kindest words all served to increase Becky's confidence.**_

_**Needless to say, the ceremony went off without a hitch. A promptly 7:45, as the light of the sun had fully surrendered to the darkness of the new moon, King William began his welcoming remarks.**_

"_**Good people of Corona! Tonight we celebrate three amazing events!"**_

_**The cheering of the crowd was amazing. Becky's confidence rose even higher and surpassed that of Eugene on the eve of the celebration that lasted a week.**_

"_**As you know, an event occurred two mornings ago that drastically altered the destiny of not only our good kingdom of Corona, but also that of all Io and perhaps the rest of Sonnen 3."**_

"_**Eugene! Eugene! Eugene!" The people called out. They were eager to see not only their saviour but also the future Prince Consort. Eugene gracefully strode forward and waved to the crowd. His parents, Amanda's parents, Colonel Rupert and Amanda MacIntyre, Lord Andrew and Lady Annabella and their sixteen year old son Andrew junior and fourteen year old daughter Anna Marie, Lord Marcus and his wife Lady Marianna Celeste, Mistress Cassiopeia, Marcus junior with his new girlfriend Crown Princess Stephanie, and Robert with his new girlfriend Crown Princess Chelsea all stood beside Queen Catherine, Crown Princess Rapunzel, and little Becky.**_

"_**Yes. Eugene, tonight's ceremony actually begins with you." King William remarked to the quite surprised young man as he grinned at both the warm welcome and the look of wonder upon the younger man's face.**_

"_**It does..?" He replied. He had thought the uniform he was wearing was because of his role in Becky's coronation ceremony.**_

"_**Yes, it does. Please come forward."**_

"_**Of course."**_

_**Eugene strode forward towards the low railing encasing the lantern balcony as it was called by both the royals and those who ensured the smooth operation of the palace. The people's cheering deeply affected him and warmed his heart, as he realized that Flynn Rider was truly gone forever. He was immaculately dressed in the purest white uniform; a purple sash running from over his right shoulder to his left waist; around his neck he wore the golden sun symbol of Corona on a beautifully designed and crafted necklace. At his side, in an ornately decorated scabbard, he wore his favourite sword; one of the pair of twin Katanas he claimed as his own at the Battle for Olvastavia Liberation; as it was now called, five years later and fully known to all citizens of Io.**_

"_**Please kneel." King William commanded as he gestured for the quite surprised Eugene to kneel on a finely sewn pillow sighted in such a way that all the people observing the ceremony could see all.**_

_**The crowd murmured as they waited for the ceremony to commence. The village grapevine had actually gotten this story right for once. There was minimal surprise, therefore, that Eugene was to be so honoured, although they did miss a couple minor, and not so minor details.**_

"_**Good people of Corona," King William began, "as you know, at daybreak two days ago, Sir Eugene responded to a crisis with the bravery and selflessness expected of a member of royalty or nobility. His actions, taken despite the risk to himself, ensured that not only Corona and Io, but perhaps even all of Sonnen 3, were saved from the scourge of the Black Death. He accurately deduced the source of the infection and not only ended the threat dead in its tracks but also saved the potential first victim. Additionally, he also managed to save not only the severely drought withered crops but also our famished livestock. Finally, as you can see by the still orbiting passive orb of energy bathing Corona with its benign aquamarine light, there were additional miracles that occurred, perhaps most important, the return to health of even the most ill individuals. Corona has never been better, or happier. It is therefore fitting that he be rewarded for his efforts. Eugene, it is my extreme honour to extend you the very fitting honour of being promoted from Knight of the Realm to Royal Knight Plenipotentiary of Corona, with the powers commensurate with mine as king of Corona.**_

_**King William, moving away from the podium, moved over to an ornately decorated pillow and lifted the Sword of the Sun from it. He grinned at Lady Annabella as it had once been her favourite sword. He moved over to Eugene and stood before him in such a way that the crowd could still easily see what was going on.**_

"_**It is my privilege to appoint you Royal Knight Plenipotentiary of Corona and the new commander of not only the Royal Coronian Army but also the Royal Coronian Navy as well," King William stated as he gently laid the sword upon first his right shoulder and then his left before repeating the movements. "You may rise, Sir Eugene Fitzherbert, knight and general."**_

_**King William waited a moment while the crowd cheered and cheered for their favourite son.**_

"_**This is not all, however. Eugene is to be honoured by our two neighboring kingdoms of Constella and Estrella. We will begin with the Royal Kingdom of Constella; Princess Stephanie, if you could please step forward."**_

"_**Of course, your highness. It would be my pleasure."**_

"_**Good people of Corona, as the crown princess of Constella, it is my extreme honor to be able to honor Sir Eugene in a manner similar to that bestowed upon him by your good kingdom. I received a royal dispatch this morning from my father that happily stated that the health of all of Constella's population has never been better. Additionally, the miraculous salvation of your own drought withered crops has been mirrored there in Constella as well. The grain siloes, smokehouses, and bakeries are also running around the clock keeping up with the output from our farmland. Our people shall not have to worry about the coming winter as our stocks have never been higher. Therefore, and in extreme gratitude for the drastic change in fortune experienced by our population, it has been decided that we too shall bestow our highest honor upon your saviour. Eugene could you please kneel before me?"**_

"_**Of course, Princess Stephanie."**_

"_**Sir Eugene Fitzherbert, it is my extreme honour, as the crown princess to have this opportunity to bestow upon you our highest honor as well; that of Knight Plenipotentiary of the Royal Kingdom of Constella, with all the rights and privileges thereof." Princess Stephanie stated as she too gently tapped Eugene's left and right shoulders in turn. "Please rise Sir Eugene Fitzherbert, the hero of Constella."**_

_**Eugene, becoming quite overcome by emotion, quietly said to her, "thank you, your highness. I am quite humbled by the outpouring of appreciation."**_

"_**It is I, Sir Eugene, who should be thanking you. We, the grateful peoples of Constella, will hold you forever in our debt. Finally, I yield to the wonderful crown princess of Estrella, Princess Chelsea; princess?"**_

_**The crown princess of Estrella, Chelsea, gracefully swept forward and humbly spoke, "Thank you, Princess Stephanie. As noted by the others, the wonder of Sir Eugene's actions, as well as the massive explosion of golden light, carried as far as the Kingdom of Estrella and caused the remarkable miracle of the sick and even the deceased to arise. Our sick houses and orphanages are remarkable empty. These events, coupled with similar revivals of our withered crops and starving livestock, have caused spontaneous and wide spread celebration. So, if you could please kneel Sir Eugene…"**_

_**Eugene, with small trails of tears running down his cheeks, quietly replied, "Of course, your highness."**_

"_**Sir Eugene, it is indeed a great honor for me to be able to take part in this amazing ceremony. It is times like this that one is so happy to be able to recognize the selfless actions of a son not only of Constella, Corona, or Estrella, but of all Io. Please rise Sir Eugene, Royal Knight Plenipotentiary of Royal Kingdom of Estrella and new Estrellan adopted son." Chelsea gracefully stated as she, following the lead of the others, gently tapped Eugene on each shoulder with the same sword prior to asking him to rise.**_

_**The crowd went crazy, shouting out his name over and over; especially as Rapunzel came forward and gave him a very passionate kiss and stated; "My wonderful knight in shining armour."**_

"_**If you say so…" Eugene meekly replied as he returned her passionate kiss, his cheeks turning a rosy shade.**_

"_**I do say so, Sir Eugene. Now, good people of Corona, we have a second ceremony to perform. This ceremony is also driven by the events of two morning's ago." Rapunzel began.**_

"_**Yes. We have a new member of the royal family to introduce to you, good people of Corona." Queen Catherine continued.**_

"_**Becky?" Amanda asked as she gracefully moved forward and took over leading the ceremony.**_

"_**Yes, Aunt Mandy?"**_

"_**Could you please step forward?"**_

"_**Yes, of course." Becky replied as she moved up with the most confidence she could muster and stood directly behind a lantern as one of the palace guards carefully lit it.**_

"_**In the aftermath of the events of that morning, Eugene and Rapunzel, taken aback by the kindness and generosity displayed by little Becky here during innumerable previous orphanage visits decided that they would honour her wish and become her adoptive parents. It is therefore my privilege, as the personal assistant to Queen Catherine to lead this ceremony."**_

_**The people leaned forward as their excitement grew. They knew that the adoption of a child by the Crown Princess would ensure the future stability of Corona for at least another generation as the question of an heir would be answered in the affirmative.**_

"_**People of Corona, the necessary documentation and approvals being completed and approved earlier this very day, it is our honour to present to you the new daughter of Crown Princess Rapunzel and General Sir Eugene Fitzherbert; Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert, the future heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Corona." King William stated as he moved forward and gently placed the custom made tiara of a princess upon her blonde locks as they cascaded in waves off her head and down her shoulders and back and then followed with a kiss to first her left and then her right cheek.**_

"_**Thank you, granddad." Becky whispered.**_

"_**Hail Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert; future Crown Princess and heir to the throne!" The crowd happily yelled out over and over as they awaited the release of the lantern.**_

"_**Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert of Corona, would you do us the honour of releasing your coronation lantern?" Kimberly asked as she moved forward from where she was standing with her husband Keith and Katelyn and Kevin.**_

"_**It would be my privilege, gran." Becky confidently replied as she gently lifted the lantern upward and free of the strings holding it fast.**_

_**The lantern, gracefully rising into the darkness of the new moon was soon joined by thousands more as the people, somehow knowing what was to occur, had brought their own. Little Becky was overcome by emotion and gently sobbed in absolute joy at her acceptance as the new princess of Corona as she was embraced by her new parents and both pairs of grandparents.**_

"_**I told you everything would be fine, Becky." Rapunzel whispered as she comforted her.**_

"_**Thank you, mom." Becky whispered back.**_

_**The crowd, expecting this to be the conclusion of the ceremony were shocked yet again when Rupert motioned to the people to remain where they were.**_

"_**Good people, the good news continues as we move onto the final portion of tonight's ceremony." Rupert said.**_

"_**It continues…?" The crowd asked themselves as they eagerly awaited what was to come.**_

"_**Yes. People of Corona…," Sir Eugene began.**_

"…_**it is our privilege to announce a royal engagement…" Catherine continued.**_

_**Fifteen Years Later…**_

"You just do not know the important role you played in your dad's full redemption and rebirth as Sir Eugene Fitzherbert; Royal Knight Plenipotentiary not just the Royal Kingdom of Corona, but that of Constella, Estrella, and Orion; not to mention the honor the wonderful little Republic of Olvastavia bestowed upon him. He is the only individual in the recorded history of Io to be so honoured, and Io in general and the four primary kingdoms in particular have never had it this good or for this long."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. The way that Eugene absolutely doted on you and almost completely spoiled you while ensuring your full and complete training as a princess of Corona endeared him even more to the varied populations of Io than the miracles performed."

"So, your little girl. Huh?" Becky said with a grin as she reconsidered her mom's words.

"Yes. You, Crown Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert, are still my little girl and forever shall be; along with your two sisters, Stephanie and Chelsea, they named in honor of my two best friends, the Queens of Constella and Estrella respectively. It is therefore very fitting on this special day that you receive from me, what I received from my wonderful mother-in-law, Kimberly Fitzherbert, via her son, 15 years ago last week."

"No!" Becky exclaimed in surprise as she had had no idea that such a remarkable item would come into her possession on this, the most wonderful day of her young life.

"Yes. The very ring that I received on the day of my engagement to Eugene, will now be passed on to his wonderful eldest daughter."

"But…"

"No buts, Becky. Do you remember that very special day?"

"How could I forget? It has lived with me for the past 15 years. That is the day that my life turned 180 degrees and improved a thousand fold, or more! One minute I am dying, about to be responsible for the death of perhaps 1.8 million Ioians at the hand of the most dreadful disease then known to man, and the next I am not only fully healed and healthier than ever but I also receive the wonderful news that not only would Eugene be honoured to raise me as my dad, but that I also find out that I too have a mom, as well. But, what happened after we all went inside? You were out there for almost 30 minutes!"

"Well, after you all went in, and while we were bathed in the warm light of the glowing aquamarine glow as the orb continued to orbit Corona in such a way that it remained overhead, Eugene sat me down and…"

_**Fifteen Years Previous…**_

_**Eugene and Rapunzel sat there quite contentedly in silence for about ten minutes. Hazel gazing into emerald and emerald gazing into hazel. They were quite content to just sit there, basking in the wonder of being totally intertwined with the other and bathed in the warm aquamarine light. Unknown or unrecognized by both, perhaps every single staffer in the Royal Palace had their faces glued to every available window facing the Royal Garden and the centrally located gazebo. To say that they were impatient to see what was to happen was to understate the matter. They were desperate to be able to be the first to add their version of the tale to the palace and village grapevines.**_

"_**Wow! What a day!" Eugene finally and happily remarked after the ten minutes of silent contemplation as he took in the sight of his beloved Punzie and then reached out and gently grasped her hands in his. He could not imagine his life turning out any other way. She truly was a princess worth waiting for.**_

"_**Yes. Yes it is." Sighed Rapunzel. She too was very overwhelmed at the feeling of completeness she now felt. Well almost complete. There was but one thing left to see her new dream become a reality just as her quest for the lanterns had led to another dream as it was realized.**_

"_**There is only one thing that would make this a day to remember forever..." Eugene cryptically added.**_

"_**What is that, Eugene? I mean you saved the entire continent from devastation at the hand of the Black Death. You also saved all the drought withered crops and famished farm animals not only in Corona, but apparently throughout Io. What more is there?" Rapunzel remarked. She, as any good princess could, hid the tangled mix of emotions she was currently experiencing. On the one hand she couldn't wait for her next dream to come true so she could find another, but on the other, she had only recently been reunited with her true birth parents and was still catching up on 18 years of forced separation. Needless to say, Eugene was well aware of the tangled mix of emotions as he had discovered them when they linked their minds earlier that day. So his carefully chosen next words were to totally shock Rapunzel and set off yet another celebration; one to absolutely dwarf that of the celebration in honour of her return.**_

"_**Well, Punzie, what more there is, is really quite simple. Now that we have a full understanding of our intertwined destinies, I feel, that while the actual date can be set further in the future to allow you time to become fully reacquainted and reintegrated with your parents, there is no reason why we should wait any longer for the initial steps and go ahead and formalize things. This will also allow me to begin my own formal training regimen."**_

"_**What training regimen?"**_

_**The staffers, seeing the perplexed look on Rapunzel's face, accurately deduced what was about to happen.**_

"_**He's going to do it. Isn't he?" One staffer mumbled out loud.**_

"_**Yes, I believe he is." Another answered.**_

"_**Well, Punzie, my formal training regimen required of any Prince Consort. You see, it is just that I have never felt closer to anyone as I have to you and I cannot imagine my life turning out any other way. Everything occurring in my life was but a step on the path to the most wonderful woman a man could hope to be with, so…"**_

"…_**yes?"**_

"_**Would you Rapunzel Catherine, the crown princess of Corona consider becoming the wife of a simple man from Avandell whose destiny from birth was to come to the rescue of said princess in distress; slaying the dragon as it were?"**_

"_**Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted, her voice easily carrying to the staffers and residents of the palace as they all eagerly awaiting her next words.**_

"_**Yes, Rapunzel…," Eugene began as he gently grasped her left hand in his as he went down on his left knee before her, "would you make my new dream come true and do me the extreme honour of marrying me?"**_

"_**YES! YES! YES!" Rapunzel shouted out so loud that all in Corona and probably Constella and Estrella as well could hear her as she impatiently awaited Eugene to place the beautiful heirloom ring on her left ring finger.**_

"_**YES!" Everyone who witnessed the event shouted as they took in the wonderful sight of Rapunzel and Eugene passionately kissing and beginning to glow a wonderful aquamarine hue.**_

"_**They will be so happy, won't they?" Catherine tearfully asked her own dream of over two decades as she watched from the same Royal Study that they had witnessed the wonderful proposal of Rupert and Amanda three years earlier.**_

"_**Yes, I am very sure that they will be." William replied as he wrapped his arm around Catherine's waist.**_

"_**I wonder how long they will give us to get reacquainted with our daughter." Catherine wondered aloud.**_

"_**I am sure it will be plenty. Besides, it is not like they are moving to the far side of Io." William confidently answered.**_

"_**So true…"**_

_**Fifteen Years Later…**_

"Awww…" Becky sighed, "What a wonderful proposal."

"It was the most incredible end to a most incredible day. So, it is fitting that on this very special day in your own life that you receive from me, as your 'something old,' this ring." Rapunzel said as she gently placed the ring on her daughter's right ring finger.

"I don't know what to say…" Becky said as fresh tears gently trailed down her face.

"No words are necessary, Becky. I know you will be so very happy as you realize your own special dream." Rapunzel replied as she gently dabbed the tears from Becky's face to save her elaborate makeup job.

A soft knock at the door shook them from their reminiscing.

"Please come in Genie." Rapunzel replied as she easily sensed who was on the far side of the door.

"Of course, Punzie."

"I guess we are ready." Rapunzel replied.

"My darling, it is time." King Eugene said to his eldest daughter as he took in the sight of two of the most important women in his life as he too attempted to keep his tears at bay.

"Yes, daddy. And, thank you for everything…" Crown Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert answered as she adjusted her tiara a final time and lowered her veil over her face as she took one last look in the mirror and stood to walk over to her dad, the king, and held her arm out as he prepared to walk her to her new destiny.

**A/N #5:** Please read, enjoy, and review, review, review!


End file.
